Very Strong Feeling
by Irish Magenta
Summary: [The 12th Chappie is comiing] Tao menatap Kris, tanpa senyum, dengan pancaran kesedihan lewat matanya, "Let's break up.." Flashbie#3 ON GOING C:
1. The Decision

**Screenplays-EXO M © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao ****_here~_**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-**_flame_**_, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

Sedari tadi Huang Zhi Tao—pemuda yang tanpa sadar menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung karena rupa fisiknya, tak mengalihkan pandang dari kumpulan daun yang tak henti bertebaran di hadapannya. Sekarang memang musim gugur, jadi wajar. Daun-daun itu kebanyakan sudah menguning dan tak lagi utuh. Bahkan ada beberapa yang hinggap menempel di rambutnya. Tapi toh dia tak peduli.

Seragam _EXO High School_ dengan lipatan di beberapa bagian, tas ransel hitam, juga sepatu resmi sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tak sempat mampir ke apartemen dan langsung bergegas kemari begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Segera setelah satu pesan singkat berhasil ia kirim ke nomor yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Si pemilik nomor bernama Wu Yi Fan, seorang _Engineer_ muda di _SM Company_ yang mendapat _off_ hingga sebulan ke depan.

Tao sendiri yang mengirim pesan teks itu. Dia serius ingin bertemu Kris disini, di depan sebuah toko roti dengan aroma gula _Brittany, Prancis_ yang sangat pekat. Tercium manis di hidung Tao, tapi dia tak akan masuk. Sangat lebih baik berada di pelataran depan toko itu dan bersandar pada pohon. Dia butuh ketenangan dan sesuatu yang bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, terutama beban di pundaknya. Dia tidak sedang membicarakan tas ranselnya, ngomong- ngomong.

Bahu Tao mendadak tegak begitu matanya terpaku ke depan. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah salah satu yang akan ia ingat.

Berkedip tiga kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya benar, _yah_ Tao memang tak salah lihat.

Di seberang jalan, pemuda jangkung dengan seringai rupawan yang ia nanti- nanti tampak sedikit membungkuk di hadapan seorang gadis. Mungkin karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya, hingga Kris harus menyesuaikan diri saat akan menyisir rambut panjang si gadis ke balik telinganya. Tangan berkulit pucat itu terus bergerak hingga menyentuh dagu dan mendongakkan kepala gadis_nya_.

Dari posisi itu, bisa dipastikan keduanya makin mendekat. Tao buru- buru mengalihkan pandang, kemana saja asal bukan ke depan. Dia tak perlu tahu bagian mana yang akan dicium Kris, kan?

_/Bukankah harusnya aku terbiasa?/ _Senyum miris lagi- lagi terbentuk di wajahnya.

Berusaha menekan luka tak nampak di jiwanya, Tao menghembuskan napas kuat- kuat. Dia tak boleh menyerah pada tubuhnya yang lemas tiba- tiba seperti ini.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kris sambil lalu begitu dia sampai di hadapan Tao.

Mata Tao sejenak tak fokus, dan ketika akhirnya Tao berhasil menemukan wajah Kris, tak ada tatapan seperti yang Kris tunjukkan pada perempuan tadi. Hanya datar dan dingin yang diperoleh Tao. Meski sempat terdengar nada khawatir di pelafalannya, tapi Tao tak membiarkan imajinasi itu mempengaruhinya.

"Aku baru sampai," Bohong sebenarnya, waktu sudah berlalu dua jam sejak dia tiba disini. Tao merasa Kris tak perlu tahu. Memangnya Kris akan memeluknya sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang kali jika Tao berkata kakinya nyaris mati rasa akibat menunggu Kris?

_/Huh, menggelikan./_ Tao mendengus sambil tersenyum sarkas. Kris tak akan peduli sekalipun Tao menusuk jantungnya di hadapan pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu.

"Kau belum ganti baju?" Kris menatap pemuda manis itu dari atas hingga bawah. "kupikir sekolahmu usai dua jam lalu." Tao benar- benar lupa jika pemuda dihadapannya ini lebih teliti dari semua orang yang ia kenal. Juga jauh lebih berengsek tentu saja.

_/Lalu kenapa aku sampai memohon untuk menjadi kekasihnya?/ _Tao ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Cinta memang buta, _right?_

Tak ada ungkapan maaf atau sekedar nada bersalah yang diterima Tao. Ini dia sisi berengsek Kris yang paling menyakitinya, kalau boleh jujur. Pemuda itu tahu Tao menunggunya tapi bersikap seolah Tao yang salah karena menunggunya. Jika Tao ingin mendebat, Kris akan berkata tenang, "Itu konsekuensi karena menyuruhku datang. Lagipula aku tak menyuruhmu menunggu, kan?"

_How clever he was!_

Mencoba mengabaikan nyeri di dadanya, Tao berucap pada Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sejujurnya Tao penasaran siapa yang tengah berkomunikasi secara tak langsung dengan Kris tersebut, tapi untungnya dia hanya penasaran. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Kris memandangi Tao sedetik lalu menoleh pada toko roti di belakang mereka. "Kau bercanda?" Mata yang selalu Tao kagumi itu kini menatapnya setengah marah setengah geli. "Kau tahu aku tak suka manis,"

Mendadak Kris terdiam, seperti tertegun akan ucapannya sendiri. "Karena itu kau berdiri disini?" Sekelebat pemahaman seperti membanjiri Kris seketika. "Karena aku tak suka manis jadi kau tak masuk ke dalam sana?"

Antara mengangguk atau tidak, Tao bisa mendengar Kris mendesis kesal. _"How stupid!"_

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris melangkah mendekati toko roti dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celana. Mau tak mau Tao mengekor di belakangnya, dengan jarak tentu saja. Dia masih ingat hari dimana Kris menatapnya tak suka gegara terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu ketika melihat keduanya datang, atau mungkin cuma Kris yang mereka lihat. Tao tak heran, rupawannya Kris bisa sangat mudah menghipnotis orang- orang.

Bahkan ketika seorang gadis pramusaji mendatanginya dengan sorot mata berbinar, Kris hanya memberitahunya ingin tempat yang lebih _privasi, _dan tak lebih sedetik Kris dan Tao sudah berada di depan meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan.

Meja itu berbeda dengan yang Tao lihat di sekeliling mereka. Selain karena ornamennya yang klasik, letaknya yang lebih tertutup dibanding meja-meja lain pasti membuatnya berharga mahal. Harusnya Tao sadar lebih awal kalau Kris tak akan membiarkan orang lain mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

Tao buru- buru duduk karena, _well,_ Kris tak akan duduk sebelum dia. Itu sudah jadi semacam kebiasaan mereka selama dua bulan terakhir.

Ya, hanya dua bulan waktu yang bisa ditolerir Tao. Sudah cukup banyak sakit yang dia alami, dan seakan belum cukup, Kris sama sekali tak peduli.

_/Kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini, kenapa waktu itu dia menyetujuinya?/ _Menggeleng frustasi, Tao tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Sedangkan orang dihadapannya ini—yang bersangkutan langsung— jelas tak akan mau memberitahu Tao secara gamblang alasan menerima Tao sebagai kekasihnya.

Kris menghembuskan napas keras dilanjutkan suara _handphone_ dibanting di meja, membuat Tao memundurkan tubuh hingga menabrak sandaran kursi. Tao masih menunduk, tapi Kris bisa melihat pemuda itu setengah takut setengah gugup.

Memaksa seluruh keberanian untuk muncul ke permukaan, Tao akhirnya mengangkat muka. Ditatapnya wajah bosan Kris dengan perasaan gundah.

Dia mencintai lelaki ini, sungguh! Hanya saja sikap Kris yang tak bisa terikat pada satu orang membuat Tao kerepotan—dan terluka—

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris tiba- tiba dengan dua tangan terjalin di bawah dagu. _Handphone_ bahkan semua keramaian di sekitar mereka terlupakan. Yang terpantul di kornea mata Kris hanya refleksi Tao. Hanya Tao.

Mata itu menatap Tao lekat, satu hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kris tak pernah memandang Tao tepat di mata sesuai keinginannya. Tao merasa ini... aneh.

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering kerontang. Bahkan udara pun tak bisa mengalir sebebas lalu. Kadar kegugupan yang sedari tadi coba ia tekan kini malah memuncak. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke depan guna meraih apapun yang bisa diminum. Sedetik berlalu, Tao mendapati tangannya mencengkram udara kosong.

_/Shit.../ _Karena tatapan Kris—cuma tatapan, _anyway_— pikirannya buyar. Jantungnya berketak- ketuk lebih cepat. Dan Tao sungguh lupa kalau mereka sama sekali belum memesan apapun!

Melihat Tao yang salah tingkah membuat Kris tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas sembari tersenyum. Tao memang tak pernah berubah, sejauh yang ia ingat.

Sesaat setelah Kris mengangkat tangan, seorang pelayan wanita datang tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi meja keduanya. Pelayan itu masih muda, seumuran Tao mungkin. Rambutnya kuncir kuda dan kelihatan bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu, seperti diberi gel atau semacamnya. Wajahnya penuh akan bedak, kentara sekali dia ingin menarik atensi Kris agar terarah padanya.

Dari caranya menatap Kris, pelayan itu jelas sudah terpikat akan pesonanya.

_/Dan jika gadis itu beruntung, maka selanjutnya akan berjalan seperti yang sudah kuduga./ _Batin miris Tao memang benar, dan ini tak hanya terjadi sekali.

Saat Kris mulai memegang tangan si gadis dan bermaksud untuk menciumnya, Tao buru- buru menoleh ke samping secepat yang ia bisa. Ditekannya rasa sesak menyengat yang masih saja ia rasakan ketika melihat Kris bersikap begitu lembut pada seorang gadis.

Pemuda manis itu berkedip sekali, dua kali, supaya lelehan bening di pelupuk matanya tak meluncur keluar.

Ingin sekali Tao membentak gadis pelayan itu—betapa kurang ajarnya dia karena **mau** diperlakukan seperti gadis murahan. Tapi kalau gadis itu dibilang murahan, lalu sebutan apa yang cocok untuk dirinya sendiri? _Wu Yi Fan's pet?_

Tao mendengus dalam hati. Julukan itu menohoknya dengan tepat.

Kalau boleh jujur, daripada marah Tao lebih merasa iri pada gadis itu. Dalam pertemuan pertama, Kris langsung mengajaknya bicara bahkan menatap tepat di mata. Sedangkan selama dua bulan ini selalu Tao yang bicara duluan, itu pun Kris hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

Meski tak melihat, Tao masih bisa mendengar dua orang itu terus saja berbincang. Andai Kris tahu kalau Huang Zhi Tao berusaha keras tak mempedulikan keduanya. Bahkan luka berdarah di telapak tangan Tao akibat menggenggam terlampau erat pun tak dihiraukan si pemilik tangan.

Tao tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kris. Semenit lalu dada Tao dipenuhi luapan rasa manis hanya karena Kris menatapnya. Tapi sekarang, —lima puluh tiga detik selanjutnya— Tao harus menerima pahit penolakan dari orang yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" tanya si pelayan dengan tangan gemetar memegang _notes_—efek samping setelah bercakap dengan Kris, tentu saja—

Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah pelayan itu penuh bintik- bintik _cherry_ dengan kulit putih merona. Kalau berada di posisinya, Tao yakin dirinya juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Itu pun jika Kris sudi mengajaknya bicara.

_"_Delice aux noix_,_ _please!" _Itu nama roti pertama yang lewat di pikirannya, juga roti yang sama dibuat Tao selama lima jam penuh untuk ulang tahun Kris.

_/Meski pada akhirnya roti itu tak disentuh sedikit pun oleh Kris../ _Ingatan masa lalu kembali bermunculan di benak Tao, seperti lompatan kangguru tiap detiknya.

Bagaimana Tao begitu bersemangat menembus malam bersalju yang dingin dengan sekotak _Delice aux noix _di tangannya. Bagaimana senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya memikirkan reaksi Kris. Bagaimana akhirnya dia membuka pintu apartemen Kris dan mendapati hal yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

Kris dan seorang perempuan. _Televisi_ dibiarkan menyala. Botol bir tercecer di lantai. Bungkus makanan berserakan. Kris berciuman—

Tao buru- buru menyingkirkan ingatan itu. Bayangan memuakkan yang ingin sekali ia hapus, namun sayang tak bisa. Seolah menjelma menjadi ilusi pekat di satu sudut otaknya.

_"Thanks," _pemuda manis itu menatap Kris selama yang ia bisa. "kau mau datang."

"Tak apa," Kris melihat arloji perak di tangannya dengan kening berkerut "Bisakah kau langsung memberitahuku alasanmu memanggilku kemari?" tanya Kris dengan nada terganggu, khas orang yang bicara dengan musuhnya.

Tao merasa hatinya mencelos.

Dipandanginya Kris tepat di mata. Dia tak mau membuat keputusan yang salah. Dia berusaha mencari keyakinan di kedalaman mata pemuda tinggi itu. Keyakinan bahwa Kris menginginkannya, sekalipun hanya sedikit.

Tapi Tao tak melihat apapun, seolah dari awal hanya dia yang menginginkan Kris, tidak sebaliknya.

Senyum miris telah luntur dari wajahnya. Berganti gurat kesedihan dan Tao tak berniat menutupinya. Biarlah dia merasa sedih kali ini. Biarlah air matanya merebak untuk sang terkasih malam ini.

Tao menatap Kris, tanpa senyum, dengan pancaran kesedihan lewat matanya, _"Let's break up.."_

**T.** _B.__**C**_

_.-._

_Well_, aku tak tahu bagaimana pikiran kalian setelah membaca ini. Jadi, _let me know, kay? _

__**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	2. Conseling

**Screenplays-EXO M © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~, **_**Hint!HunHan, **other pair will appear soon.

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Tarikan napas Tao mendadak menipis saat ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bukannya lega seperti yang ia harapkan.

Dan saat mendongak, pemuda manis itu tercekat melihat tatapan Kris yang ditujukan padanya. Ketajaman mata itu berubah mengerikan, bercampur antara kilat marah, resah, dan.. — sekilas, tapi ada— takut.

_/Kenapa bisa muncul rasa takut di matanya?/_ Tao bingung tapi memutuskan untuk menggeleng. Itu pasti cuma ilusi dari rasa sesak di dadanya.

_/Yah, pasti begitu,/_ batin Tao miris. _Hingga tanpa sadar otakku menghayal bahwa Kris takut aku pergi.._

"Alasannya?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Dia menatap Tao masih dengan pandangan yang sama, bahkan lebih lekat dari sebelumnya.

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandang ke samping, "kurasa kau lebih tahu alasannya."

"Aku ingin dengar langsung dari mulutmu," Nada Kris mulai berbahaya, tapi Tao tak peduli.

"Tao!" Peringatan itu dilontarkan tanpa ada unsur membentak. _Well,_ Kris tak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya membentak Tao. Semarah apapun dia saat ini.

Tapi meski ucapan tajam Kris selembut beledu, Tao terlanjur menganggap bahwa Kris mendesaknya, dan Tao paling benci didesak. Hingga amarahnya perlahan muncul ke permukaan tanpa bisa Tao kendalikan.

Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kris, hendak meluapkan amarah, tapi saat matanya bertautan dengan mata Kris, Tao merasa pikirannya mendadak kosong. Amarah masih bercokol di dadanya, tapi berhenti sampai di mulut, seolah tak bisa terucap keluar.

Tao sendiri bingung kenapa tak ada satupun makian yang keluar dari mulutnya, padahal dia ingin memaki Kris dengan bahasa yang warna- warni. Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesak yang terus bertumpuk di hatinya.

Sayangnya seluruh tubuh Tao terlanjur dibekukan oleh tatapan Kris.

_/Apa aku sudah mencintainya sedalam itu?/_

"Aku tak berbohong waktu itu," Tao menatap putus asa pemuda dihadapannya. "ketika aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu."

Kris menarik napas tajam, lalu diam tak bergerak, seperti patung mahakarya yang selalu diperebutkan.

"Aku berusaha meneguhkan diriku sendiri kalau aku memang harus bersamamu," ujar Tao pelan, telampau pelan malah. "sesakit apapun luka yang harus kutanggung, buatku itu tak masalah."

Kris menyela pelan, "Lalu kenapa—"

"Tapi lambat laun aku sadar," Tao berucap cepat mendahului Kris. "aku tahu, bahwa kau tak memiliki perasaan ganjil yang sama dengan perasaanku. Bahwa sejak awal, cuma aku yang terikat dalam hubungan ini."

Genggaman Tao pada ujung seragamnya kian mengetat, seiring dengan mengerasnya rahang Kris. Pemuda tampan itu seperti tengah menahan sesuatu mati- matian.

"Dan jika memang ini yang terbaik—untukmu— maka aku akan menerimanya, kalau kau menginginkan kita harus berakhir."

Sudah.

Satu kalimat penuh tanpa sendatan apapun.

Apa yang sedari tadi terlalu sesak untuk Tao sampaikan akhirnya terucap juga.

Degup jantung si pemuda manis memelan, tertahan oleh pedih di tiap aliran darahnya. Sungguh, Tao berharap Kris membiarkan dia pergi sekarang. Bukan malah memerangkap jari telunjuknya dengan satu genggaman kuat.

Hanya satu jari, mudah saja buat Tao melepasnya. Tapi baru kali ini Kris menyentuhnya. Baru sekali ini pemuda itu melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, sekalipun hanya seujung jari.

Dan entah bagaimana, rasa nyaman mengguyur Tao seketika.

Kris berucap, masih menatap Tao, "Kau tahu kenapa aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku?"

"Karena kau kasihan padaku?" ujar Tao dengan enggan menarik jarinya yang digenggam Kris. Sementara sang _Engineer_ menatapnya setengah membenarkan.

"Mungkin kau benar," salah satu sudut bibir Kris tertarik ke atas. "tapi itu cuma sebagian kecil."

Ada sebongkah harapan yang muncul dalam diri Tao. Harapan bahwa Kris — paling tidak— sempat menyukainya.

Tapi Tao buru- buru menggelengkan kepala. /_Kalau memang dia sempat merasa begitu, tak mungkin kan dia malah selalu menggandeng perempuan yang berbeda tiap harinya?!/_

Dimata Tao, Kris adalah seorang brengsek yang dapat dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut.

Atas dasar pemikiran itu, Tao beranjak dari duduknya sambil menenteng tas ransel di pundak. Tapi sebelum ia melewati Kris, Tao merasa seragamnya ditarik hingga langkahnya terhenti.

Begitu Tao menoleh, Kris berucap tanpa memandangnya, "kau tak ingin dengar sebagian besar dari alasanku menerimamu?"

Tawaran yang menggiurkan.

Tao tinggal mengangguk dan ia akhirnya bisa mengetahui apa yang selama ini menghantui otak—dan hatinya.

Tapi Kris tetaplah Kris.

Pemuda itu pasti ingin mempermainkannya 'kan?

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Tao mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kris yang menjerat ujung seragamnya. Suatu kesalahan hingga ia bisa merasakan aliran kejut di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kulit dingin Kris sama sekali tak membantu!

Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang menggedor rusuk kian keras, Tao berucap, "kurasa aku sudah bisa menebak," dia mendekat dan berbisik kesal ke telinga Kris. "kau menerimaku karena aku hanya bocah yang bisa kau permainkan."

Setelahnya, Tao pergi meninggalkan Kris, bertepatan dengan kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan _Delice aux noix _pesanannya.

.-.

* * *

Acara _Reality Show _yang sedang berlangsung di salah satu televisi swasta itu sama sekali tak diindahkan Tao. Mata beningnya memang mengarah pada layar televisi yang terus berkedip- kedip, tapi pikirannya mengawang jauh. Terpusat pada Kris, selalu begitu.

Padahal Tao tahu kalau dia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk sekedar memikirkan Kris, apalagi menghayalkannya. Tapi, menghapus ingatan tentang orang yang kau cintai itu sulit, bahkan sampai ada orang yang mau meloncat dari atap gedung hanya supaya terlepas dari bayang- bayang orang yang dikasihinya.

Bunuh diri.

Kebebasan mutlak dari rasa depresi.

_/Apa cuma itu pilihan yang kupunya?/ _Tao buru- buru menggeleng, bunuh diri bukan sebuah penyelesaian. Sekalipun Tao bisa lepas dari bayangan Kris, tak ada jaminan kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

_/Bahkan bisa jadi pemuda itu sama sekali tak peduli melihatku mati../_

Sambil menepis rasa sakit _familiar_ di batinnya, Tao mengerling jam dinding di pojok ruangan. Hampir tengah malam, namun sayang dia sama sekali belum mengantuk.

Karena khawatir otaknya akan mengirim perintah aneh seperti menyilet tangan untuk membunuh waktu, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa roti di toko langganannya. Toko itu pasti sudah tutup dua jam lalu, tapi mengingat si pemilik toko adalah sahabat karibnya, maka mengganggu waktu tidur seorang kawan bukanlah suatu kejahatan.

Sesampainya di _lobby, _hanya ada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tao menyempatkan diri menyapa seorang _security_ yang membukakan pintu untuknya sambil berucap selamat malam, kemudian melangkah keluar ditemani lalu lalang mobil yang— meski sudah tengah malam— tetap tak ada habisnya.

Toko roti yang dituju Tao menarik di bagian ornamen, dan jujur saja Tao sendiri betah berada lama di toko ini karena tak ada dinding yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar, yang ada hanya kaca transparan begitupun dengan meja serta kursinya.

Lampu di bagian dalam sudah mati, hingga Tao tak bisa melihat apapun selain gelap. Pintu utama juga sudah dikunci dari dalam, itu karena sahabat Tao memang tinggal di toko ini. Dengan kata lain, selain sebagai toko roti, bangunan dihadapannya ini juga merupakan rumah sang sahabat.

Belum sempat Tao memegang pegangan pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya dari dalam.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini," Seorang pemuda dengan tampang bayi tengah menatap Tao dengan mimik bangun tidur. Kentara sekali mata sipitnya dipaksa agar membuka—yang sayangnya gagal.

"Luhan_-ge_, kau membuatku kaget!" Tao yang belum siap dengan kehadiran Luhan mencoba agar tidak memekik telalu keras, bagaimanapun sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Si pemuda manis menatap Luhan dengan kerutan di dahi, "Kenapa _gege_ masih bangun?"

"Kau tak lihat betapa ngantuknya aku sekarang?!" seru yang ditanya sarkastik sekalipun dia sama sekali tidak ada unsur membentak. _Well_, tak akan ada orang yang tega membentak Tao, _actually_.

Melihat Tao masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat bening itu, membuat Luhan menghela napas kalah.

"Aku terbangun, _'kay,"_

"Terbangun?" Tao membeo pelan. Nada terganggu Luhan membuat dia bertanya- tanya. "oleh apa?"

Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Luhan limbung dengan kaki terantuk pinggiran meja kasir. Tao bisa langsung menyadarinya karena, _well_, katakanlah dia punya pengamatan lebih tajam dibanding orang lain.

Sayangnya, kelebihan itu diimbangi dengan kelemahan Tao yang tak bisa dilepaskan hingga kini.

Tao mungkin bisa dengan cepat menangkap gerakan- gerakan di sekitarnya, tapi tubuhnya yang tak terbiasa dilatih keras sejak kecil menolak sinyal dari otak, hingga gerak refleksnya menjadi sangat terbatas.

"Awas!"

Dan beginilah jadinya, Luhan jatuh terduduk sambil meringis sementara Tao mencoba menggerakkan otot sesuai perintah otaknya tadi—dan berlari menuju _Gege_-nya.

"Luhan_-ge_ tak perlu memaksakan diri bangun," ucap Tao sambil sebelah tangan membantu Luhan bangun.

"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian disini?" sambar Luhan setengah melotot. Dia tak bisa membayangkan sosok layaknya boneka ini duduk berdiam diri di dalam tokonya. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja Tao tak dilahirkan untuk sendiri. Banyak orang rela mati demi si pemuda panda, namun sayangnya Tao justru terikat pada pemuda seperti Kris.

Berusaha menghalau pikiran negatif tentang Kris, Luhan mengajak Tao menuju bagian belakang toko, "Ayo, kubuatkan cokelat panas."

Jujur, keadaan diam bukanlah satu yang Tao inginkan saat ini, karena bisa saja otaknya kembali memutar semua memori tentang Kris. Sejauh apapun dia menyangkal, toh pada akhirnya pikiran- pikiran mengenai Kris terus saja berdatangan,

_/...seperti program asing yang ditolak keras oleh otakku, namun sangat dibutuhkan keberadaannya oleh hatiku./_

Senyum miris—lagi- lagi hanya itu yang bisa ia tampilkan dari refleksi luka di dadanya. Luka berlubang yang butuh banyak tahun untuk disembuhkan.

Tak mau membuat Luhan curiga, Tao dengan pandai menyembunyikan senyum itu dibalik lezatnya cokelat yang ia kecap. "Ini enak!"

"Tentu saja," nada bangga mewarnai di tiap pelafalannya, membuat Tao mengukir senyum tulus menyaksikan semangat dimata Luhan. "itu resep baru kami dan akan mulai dijual besok."

"Kami?"

Luhan mengerling Tao bosan, "Siapa lagi? Aku dan Sehun."

Tatapan Luhan yang melembut kala nama Sehun terucap menjadikan sesak kembali memenuhi batin Tao. Tanpa sadar kedua rahangnya merapat tanpa celah, seolah takut isak sesal akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kini Luhan cukup jeli untuk menyadari itu.

"Jadi, apa dugaanku benar?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat terang mencoba santai.

Tao mendengus, pasrah. "Kalau yang _gege_ maksud aku dan Kris_-ge_ sudah tak ada hubungan apa- apa , ya itu benar."

Jujur bukan jawaban semacam ini yang ingin didengar Luhan, hingga matanya membelalak dengan raut tak percaya.

"Kau _apa?_"

Tao menolak menatap tepat di mata, membuat Luhan makin yakin bahwa ini bukan main- main.

"_Well_, itu jauh dari perkiraanku," Luhan memulai hati- hati. "kupikir kau kesini karena Kris membatalkan pertemuan, atau kau melihatnya bersama gadis lain—seperti biasa."

Tao hanya diam menanggapi. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusir rasa jengkel saat mengingat Kris?

_/Sekalipun begitu, aku memang masih sayang padanya../ _Tao tak sadar jika ekspresinya yang tenang tertangkap lensa mata Luhan.

"Apa kau meminta langsung padanya?" Luhan bertanya sambil sebelah tangan menggenggam cangkir cokelat. Tapi mendadak pegangannya terlepas saat Tao mengangguk.

Sungguh tak ada satupun rangkaian dalam otak Luhan dimana Tao meminta putus dari orang yang paling dikasihinya. "dan dia melepasmu?"

"Melepas bagaimana?"

"Maksudku, apa Kris setuju—sekedar mengangguk atau sebagainya— saat kau meminta putus?" _No offense, _dia harus memastikan semuanya jelas.

Tao tersentak mendengar nada suara Luhan, terkesan terburu- buru. Ketika dia mengingat kejadian tadi sore, Kris memang belum terlihat menyetujui keputusan Tao.

"_Well_, dia menawarkan akan memberiku penjelasan, tapi aku menolak memberinya kesempatan."

_/Yah, untuk apa mendengar penjelasan dari Kris-_ge_ kalau pada akhirnya dia tetap memperlakukan gadis- gadis di luaran sana layaknya kekasihnya?/_

"Penjelasan mengenai apa?"

Harusnya Tao sadar lebih awal jika Luhan jauh lebih dulu mengenal Kris daripada dirinya. Dan sayangnya hal itu membuat ketelitian Luhan hampir sebanding dengan Kris.

"Lupakan," Tao mengalihkan pandang ke samping, hatinya mencelos mendengar topik ini. "itu tak penting."

Luhan menggeleng sambil berdecak pelan, "Tao-_baby_, waktu kau bilang tak penting, justru membuatku yakin kalau itu penting," Bulu mata lentik Luhan berkerjap lucu, seolah memaksa Tao mengatakan sebenarnya dengan cara ajaib. "maukah kau memberi tahu aku?"

Sekarang Tao paham kenapa Sehun selalu menuruti semua permintaan Luhan—dibalik alasan kalau pemuda tinggi itu memang mencintai _Gege_-nya. "Aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kris_-ge_ menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya," ucap Tao menghela napas, sedetik kemudian raut terluka muncul lagi di wajah _adorable_-nya, "tapi toh itu tak penting lagi," dan gemetar mewarnai suaranya. "kami sudah usai."

"Apa kau yakin ingin berpisah dari Kris?" Luhan bertanya sanksi, "kau kelihatan masih sangat mencintainya."

Nada _final _pertanda mutlak yang tak bisa disanggah oleh Tao.

"Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?"

Tentu saja, siapapun bisa langsung menebak kala melihat pancaran mata Tao—dimana masih tersimpan sejumput harapan disana.

"Kupikir ini yang terbaik," ucapnya jelas, meski Tao sendiri ragu akan kebenarannya.

Kali ini dia menatap Luhan, melempar sebuah canda ironis yang terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan untuk kupingnya sendiri, "Lagipula dia kelihatan tak menyesal gonta- ganti pasangan dihadapanku."

"_Baby,_ kau sudah bertahan dua bulan ini," Luhan mecoba meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya, bahwa dia terluka melihat Tao seperti ini—berputus asa. "dan itu bagus mengingat pemuda seperti apa Kris,"

Setengah tersenyum Luhan saat mengingat hari pertama Tao bercerita tentang Kris, "Aku bahkan masih ingat semangatmu tentang bagaimana kau akan meyakinkan Kris hingga dia berpaling padamu,"

Mendadak Tao merasa Luhan seperti tengah membujuknya agar kembali ke sisi Kris—secepatnya.

"Luhan_-ge_ tak setuju aku berpisah dengan Kris_-ge_?" Tao menatap heran sang _Gege._

_/Dia ingin aku kembali pada Kris-_ge_ tanpa peduli banyaknya luka yang sudah kutanggung?/_

Begitu mendapati Luhan mengagguk, Tao merasakan buncah amarah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

_This chappie, is it good? Well, lemme know!_

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	3. Always You

**Screenplays-EXO M © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~ **_Hint!HunHan; ChenMin; and KaiSoo in this chappie X)

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Tao—pemuda berkemeja biru yang merasa kakinya mulai gemetar—segera meraih cangkir di hadapannya, masih berusaha agar amarahnya tak meluap disini.

_/Betapa beruntungnya isi cangkir ini adalah coklat panas, bukan kopi atau.../ _Pikiran Tao mendadak mati. Demi semua lagu sedih yang bisa membuatnya menangis, kenapa kopi bisa masuk daftar minuman di kepalanya!

Karena kopi adalah urutan pertama yang dipesan Kris saat ada di _cafe_? Karena kopi selalu ada di atas meja kerja Kris? Atau karena Kris _Kris_ **_Kris..._**

_/Baru beberapa jam tak bertemu, dan dampaknya sudah sehebat ini/ _Batin dan pikirannya entah kenapa selalu meneriakkan nama pemuda rupawan itu, sedalam apapun Tao ingin mengabaikannya.

Luhan tak buta untuk melihat kilat cemas, bingung, dan putus asa diwajah Tao— dan yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menguatkan sang _baby_ dari belakang, pelan- pelan. "Kau tahu aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu," Tao tak bergerak, masih dengan tangan menggenggam erat pegangan cangkir. "dan ini bukan yang terbaik."

"Percayalah _ge_, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," Akhirnya bicara dengan hembusan napas berat. "aku yakin bisa berdiri sendiri tanpanya sekalipun butuh waktu ribuan tahun."

Tao jelas tahu ucapan itu palsu, tanpa kebenaran sama sekali. Dan tatapan tak percaya Luhan setelahnya makin menguatkan praduganya.

Bahwa dia terlanjur terikat pada pemuda itu,

_/..sekalipun objek yang paling kuingini tak memandangku balik/ _Tao meringis, coba mengabaikan sakit di kepala, tubuh, pikiran, terutama mentalnya. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pelajar SMA yang sedang sakit hati? Menghapus semua memori tentang si kekasih seperti membuang sampah lalu mencari penggantinya?

_/Yah, andai segalanya segampang itu../_

Luhan masih memandang Tao, terlalu ragu untuk bicara, sedang Tao sendiri mengalihkan pandang pada lampu berdiri di belakang Luhan, membiarkan arus dilema membuatnya merasa lelah dengan semua beban ini.

Setelah coklat panas mengalir beberapa teguk di kerongkongannya, Luhan berucap lembut, "Pernahkah kau memikirkan dampaknya pada Kris? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Luhan_-ge_," potong Tao terburu- buru, seperti menahan agar amarahnya tak lepas kendali. "Kris_-ge_ tak akan peduli sekalipun aku mati di depannya," mata bening itu dipenuhi riak putus asa, dan Luhan menyaksikannya sambil menahan napas.

"Dia tak pernah mencintaiku." bisik Tao tak lebih keras dari angin sore.

"Tao.."

Pemuda yang lebih tua sungguh ingin membantahnya, tapi Tao tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Terima kasih mau membuatkanku cokelat panas, padahal aku tahu _Gege_ sangat butuh tidur."

Tao menundukkan kepala sedikit, sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela napas pasrah.

**.-. **

* * *

"Taoo~"

Suara manis dibuat- buat itu sudah ribuan kali mampir ke telinga Tao, seperti tak ada habisnya. Tapi toh si pendengar sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Hmm?" Tao masih terlihat menekuni sketsa gambarnya, tak punya niat untuk sekedar menoleh.

Terdengar suara bangku digeser dan Tao merasa hembusan napas seseorang dekat bahu kirinya. "Aku tahu kau sudah mengerjakan PR algoritma kemarin, pinjamkan padaku yaa~"

Xiumin—pemuda dengan pipi kelebihan isi yang menjadi teman pertama Tao di semester ini, duduk menghadapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Tao menghela napas, kalah. "Seharusnya _Gege_ bilang begitu pada Chen-_ge,_ bukan padaku." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan buku PR-nya.

Semua orang di sekolah—termasuk Xiumin— tahu kalau Chen pernah memenangkan _olimpiade_ matematika tingkat provinsi, jadi kecil kemungkinan jawabannya salah. "dia tak akan mau meminjamkan PR-nya padaku."

"_Gege_ 'kan belum mencobanya."

Xiumin mendengus pelan, "Harusnya kau lihat caranya menatapku," Pemuda itu bercerita dengan tangan mendekap buku PR milik Tao di depan dada. "dia kelihatan seperti terganggu kalau ada aku disekitarnya."

Mau tak mau ingatan Tao memilah- milah diantara setumpuk memorinya yang dipenuhi Kris.

Dia ingat kali pertama pertengkaran yang dipicu oleh Chen karena Xiumin merasa segan padanya, padahal aslinya tidak begitu. Xiumin hanya tak mau terlalu dekat dengan siswa pintar semacam Chen—terlalu merepotkan katanya.

Juga saat Chen tiba- tiba saja berkata gusar ketika Xiumin berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Mungkin Xiumin menganggap keberadaannya mengganggu si pemuda China— tapi Tao bersumpah, sekilas ia melihat serpih merah di pipi pucat Chen.

"Kupikir bukan seperti itu.."

Mata Xiumin bergerak melihat Chen yang sibuk dengan buku filsafat di tangannya, tapi hanya sekilas.

"Anyway, apa kemarin berjalan lancar?" tanya si pemuda gembil dengan mata setengah mengejek.

"Apanya?" tanya Tao balik masih dengan tangan menuai goresan pensil.

Xiumin tahu ini akan jadi pembicaraan _sensitif_, jadi dia berusaha mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin. "Kau dan.., Kris?"

Kepala Tao mendadak tegak, membuat Xiumin bertanya- tanya adakah tulang lehernya yang bergeser. _"How did you—"_

"_Well_, kurasa aku tak perlu menginterogasimu tentang Kris, _rite_?" potong pemuda yang lebih tua dengan kilat jahil di mata bulatnya.

_"Why else?"_ Tao mengeluh karena ucapannya dipotong seenak _wafer_ dengan lapisan coklat _caramel _diatasnya.

"_'Cause _Luhan-_ge did._"

Tao berharap telinganya salah dengar, "Dia memberitahumu?" setengah tak percaya sebenarnya, karena Luhan-_ge_ yang Tao kenal tak suka mengumbar cerita pada orang lain.

_Baby panda_ yang seperti ini—mata melotot lucu dengan kerjap tak percaya— akan selalu menjadi idola Xiumin. "Kalau yang kau maksud Sehun yang memberitahuku, _yes he did."_

"Sehunnie?" **Itu **menjelaskan semuanya. _Well, _Sehun memang bukan orang lain bagi Luhan—setidaknya sejak enam bulan lalu.

"_Baby,_ kau tahu tak ada rahasia diantara Luhan dan Sehun," dia buru- buru menjelaskan kala di wajah Tao tersirat ekspresi ingin menggunduli rambut Sehun. "dan mengingat kalau kau adalah adik kesayangannya, kurasa wajar jika Luhan-_ge_ khawatir padamu hingga tanpa sadar dia menceritakannya pada Sehun."

_/Dan si mulut ember itu memberitahu semua orang, _great!_/_

Mendadak dari arah belakang terdengar grusak- grusuk bangku digeser. Terlalu malas untuk menoleh, lagipula Tao sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan si pembuat suara.

"Mau taruhan?" Suara _baritone _perlahan mengisi telinga Xiumin dan Tao.

"Kai," Xiumin mengucapkan nama itu lamat- lamat, "kebiasaanmu mencuri dengar itu harus **dilenyapkan**." sebelum dilanjutkan dengan tekanan mengancam di akhir kalimat.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Suho tak acuh akan kengerian suara Xiumin.

Kai apalagi, kelihatannya pemuda _hyperactive_ satu itu hanya bisa tunduk dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau _baby-panda_ kita ini bisa segera mengusir bayangan Kris yang membuat mukanya kusut tiap berangkat sekolah," Kai berucap sambil mengusap rambut hitam Tao, lembut. "maka aku akan mentraktirnya coklat , permen, gula- gula, _caramel_, dan semua yang manis- manis di muka bumi."

Tao melebarkan mata dengan produksi liur berlebih, sedangkan Suho dan Xiumin saling pandang.

"Dia tak akan bisa." Keduanya serempak mengeluarkan pendapat—meremehkan _actually_.

Tao merengut, "_Ya!_ Xiumin-_ge_ dan Suho-_ge_ bahkan belum melihat kemampuanku!"

"_Baby,_ kau mungkin bisa menipu dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi kami." Tak ada secuil pun kalimat Xiumin yang salah.

"Percayalah, Tao," Suho memegangi dagu Tao, mengarahkan mata bening itu agar sejajar dengan matanya, dan memperhatikan kilat di dalamnya. "Kris—pemuda brengsek itu—masih ada di matamu."

Tao melengos pedih, itu memang benar. Tapi dia tak mau kalah begitu saja, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku bisa?"

Suho dan Xiumin berpandangan tanpa sadar kala melihat tekad di mata sang panda, sedang Kai malah menyeringai makin lebar.

_"Prove it!"_

Keheningan sejenak diantara mereka berempat terusik saat sesosok perempuan mungil memasuki kelas. Sekarang jam istirahat kedua dan mereka kedatangan tamu mungil nan manis? _How rare!_

"Tao-_sunbae_.." panggil sosok itu saat sudah mencapai meja Tao. Suaranya selembut beledu, hingga Tao merasa tergerak untuk menanggapinya sesopan mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si gadis setengah menunduk, dengan tangan gemetar menyerahkan bungkusan kue coklat ke hadapan Tao. "S-selamat ulang tahun!"

Empat pemuda lainnya sontak melebarkan mata, seolah gadis itu melakukan atraksi debus atau semacamnya.

"Sehun-_sunbae_ yang memberitahuku kalau hari ini Tao-_sunbae_ ulang tahun." Jelas gadis mungil menanggapi keheningan barusan.

Dan tanggapan yang diterima selanjutnya adalah kekehan dari Kai, Suho, dan Xiumin. Tao sendiri malah sibuk memikirkan balasan apa yang pantas diterima Sehun **tersayang**.

_/Bagaimana mungkin Luhan-_ge _jatuh cinta pada namja se-_evil_ itu?/_

"Emm—Sulli, _rite_?" Tao coba tak mengindahkan tawa ketiga _Gege_-nya, "sekarang bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi terima kasih untuk kadomu," fokusnya kali ini adalah gadis bernama Sulli yang tengah merona malu di depannya, "kelihatannya enak." tambahnya sambil tersenyum agar gadis ini tak perlu merasa malu.

Namun sayang, kelihatannya senyum itu justru menambah serpih merah di wajah Sulli. Ditambah tawa pemuda- pemuda di hadapannya, makin merahlah paras gadis ayu itu.

**.-. **

* * *

Tao berjalan tak tentu arah. _Well,_ dia tahu ke arah mana dia berjalan sekarang, tapi dia tak tahu tempat mana yang akan ia tuju.

Toko roti Luhan-_ge_? _Uncheck._

Jam- jam sekarang ini biasanya Luhan akan melayani pembeli dibantu Sehun, dan Tao tak ingin memancing keributan dengan namja evil satu itu—setidaknya bukan sekarang.

Apartemen? _Uncheck._

Kondisi sepi semacam itu hanya akan ditempati Tao kalau dia merasa benar- benar lelah dan ingin lekas tidur, sedang sekarang ini tubuhnya masih belum lelah.

Rumah Xiumin, Suho, atau Kai?

Tao menggeleng tanpa sadar. Sekarang ini _weekend, _pastilah ketiga temannya tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga masing- masing.

Kadang Tao iri, betapa menyenangkannya, dibanding kondisi keluarganya. Bukan bukan! Keluarganya masih dan akan baik- baik saja. Yang Tao maksud adalah jarak antara dia dengan keluarganya yang menetap di China.

Bukan berarti itu hal yang penting, hanya saja sesekali Tao ingin menghabiskan malam di depan perapian dengan sosok ibu duduk tenang di sofa sedang merajut, ayah mengeluarkan gurauan konyol, dan tawa riang sang adik yang bermain di atas karpet.

Tao menghela napas. Pilihan terakhir yang ia punya adalah duduk di taman kota, sendirian, menghiraukan mendung yang kian pekat.

Memilih salah satu ayunan yang kosong, Tao duduk disana sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan udara dengan kadar air tinggi memasuki hidung dan mengaliri tenggorokannya. Itu cukup efektif membuat pikirannya jernih, tenang, meski masih ada Kris.

Mata bening itu masih tertutup, meski kini buliran air mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya.

_/Aku tak menangis, sungguh!/ _Penyangkalan itu separuh benar, karena nyatanya air matanya ikut larut dalam dinginnya hujan.

Tidak, Tao tak menyesal. Keputusannya untuk lepas dari Kris memang tak sepenuhnya benar, buktinya keberadaan pemuda itu makin lama makin Tao butuhkan. Hanya saja, jika dengan begitu Kris bisa meraih bahagianya, Tao akan melepasnya, Tao akan tersenyum untuknya.

Sampiran kain tebal di bahu menyadarkan Tao kalau dia tidak sendiri, kalau ada orang yang tak ingin dia kedinginan meski itu tak berarti—mengingat jas itu pun turut digenangi air hujan.

Dari aroma yang tercampur bau hujan, Huang Zi Tao tak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini berdiri kehujanan, tanpa pelindung apapun, di samping kanannya.

"Kau.."

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

_**Review-Hollaa~ :**_

_KissKris_ : iya, ini udah lanjutt

hyena : eh, aku belom tahu end-nya kayak gimana. Siksa Kris? ayoo#evil mode

putriii : thankiest! iya, ini udah lanjutt

daydreamer : aku juga mau peyuk tao#plakk

Are : masih belom tau X)

Im Jinah : yaudah, Kris ama aku aja#halah

Arista Estiningt : ini udah lanjutt

rere : aku juga setuju, haha

taozi umma : belom tahu dehh X)

Choi vi va : iya, ini udah lanjutt

Lana : hehe, ini udah lanjutt

Guest : thankiest!

sirius : semoga jadi TaoRis shipper ya, eh?

pyolipops : tao sabar kok, meski keseringan disiksa#plak

NameMocchan : thanks 4 your advice, stay tune yah X)

Anon : kris gak jahat kok, cuma rada -tiiiiit- ajah#plakk

daydreamer : aku juga sedih kok :(

.-.

Aku nggak tahu penggunaan _sufiks_ di Korea kayak gimana, _well,_ aku 'kan belum pernah kesana#plak

Jadi maaf kalau ada yang melenceng dikit.

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	4. You Came

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**__**, Hint!KaiSoo, and ChanTao for this chap :D**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Tak ada satu kata pun terucap dari mulut keduanya, seolah masing- masing sudah saling tahu keadaan yang terjadi.

Tao masih mengayun tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang, meski perlahan karena tangannya sendiri sudah mulai kebas. Aroma tubuh orang disampingnya tercium makin kuat, seiring deras air hujan yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Harusnya _Gege_ pulang, disini hujan." Suaranya jelas bergetar, bahkan Tao sendiri tak bisa menyangkal.

Sosok itu masih berdiri disampingnya, tak beranjak satu senti pun.

"Aku ingin kehujanan sesekali,"

_/Bukan kehujanan namanya kalau kau sengaja berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan begini,/_ Tao tersenyum miris, betapa keras kepalanya orang ini!

Tanpa sadar nada bicaranya mulai terdengar merajuk, "Aku tak ingin _Gege_ sakit."

"Kau bercanda?" Sang sosok tinggi mengernyit heran, dipandanginya wajah Tao yang kini sudah terlapisi air hujan. "Seorang sepertiku tak akan sakit hanya gegara hujan," dia berkata sambil menyeringai, "lagipula ini cuma air."

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi perbincangan hangat. Tao bisa merasakan uap kemarahan merayap keluar dari tubuh pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau kelihatan kacau," Nadanya dingin saat berucap, dengan pandangan menentang langit. "dan ini semua karena seorang lelaki."

Sang panda mengerjap untuk menghilangkan air hujan—juga tangis di pelupuk matanya _/Sudah jelas kan?/_

"Chanyeol-_ge_ tak perlu khawatir—" ucapan Tao diputus sengaja, karena Chanyeol terlalu geram mungkin.

_"__You know I do,"_ tatapannya berpindah cepat ke arah Tao, dengan balutan pedih yang kentara jelas,"karena parahnya, dia sahabatku."

"Aku berusaha, _okay_?" Nada frustasi itu menunjukkan kalau Tao jelas tak ingin ditekan, dia sangat **sangat** lelah seharian ini. "Lagipula aku belum memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya."

Chanyeol tak percaya, begitu pun Tao yang melontarkan bualan itu.

"Mungkin satu dua pukulan tak akan membuatnya mati." Chanyeol tak main- main jika itu menyangkut Tao, dan dia yakin Kris juga akan begitu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu!" Sungguh, Tao tak bisa membayangkan satu keadaan dimana kedua sahabat itu saling beradu jotos. Terlebih, dia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kris.

Chanyeol menatapnya heran, "dia membuatmu seperti ini, tidakkah kau merasa—paling tidak— marah?"

Chanyeol tahu sebesar apa keterikatan Tao terhadap Kris, hanya saja dia ingin menyangkalnya.

"Ini semua mauku, dari awal aku yang memintanya menjadi kekasihku," Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menenangkan "jadi jangan menyalahkannya."

"Kau membelanya—bahkan sampai menyalahkan dirimu sendiri— dan kau masih bilang kalau kau belum memberikan hatimu padanya?"

Chanyeol tak memungkiri betapa marah dan kesalnya ia sekarang. Kenapa selalu Kris? Tak bisakah Tao melihatnya barang sejenak?

_Well_, panggil dia gila, panggil dia kurang ajar, toh itu memang benar. Dia memang salah karena tak bisa berhenti mengejar Tao sekalipun si panda sudah menjadi milik Kris. Tapi, apa salah kalau dia mencintai Tao? Kalau boleh memilih, Chanyeol juga tak ingin jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol, Tao mencoba mengesampingan pembicaraan mereka barusan, "Kenapa _Gege_ kesini?"

"Insting, mungkin." Chanyeol mendengus pelan, dia tak mungkin bilang kalau dia mengikuti Tao sejak pulang sekolah 'kan? "Kau tak ingat berapa lama aku disampingmu?"

"Tentu saja ingat," senyum tak luput dari wajah Tao. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa saat Chanyeol-_ge_ mengenalkan Kris-_ge_—"

Buru- buru Tao menutup mulutnya. Dia tak bermaksud mengaitkan Kris dengan pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Chanyeol. Otaknya memang bodoh!

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris, "Memang sudah tak ada tempat untukku, ya?" lirihnya yang bahkan tak terdengar telinganya sendiri.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tak mungkin sanggup dilupakan Chanyeol, bening mata Tao kala itu terlalu menakjubkan untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku juga tak akan lupa ekspresimu waktu menabrakku kala itu~" kata menggoda itu menutup sempurna kilat pedih di mata Chanyeol.

"_Yah_! _Gege_ jahaat!"

Tao mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Keduanya berlarian di tengah hujan tanpa peduli apapun lagi.

.-.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Tao tak melihat sosok Kris. Jujur saja, keinginan untuk bertemu itu sangat menggebu hingga Tao merasa kewalahan karenanya.

Bayang pemuda menawan itu menari- nari di tiap sudut matanya. Bagaimana cara Kris bicara, bagaimana tatapan meremehkan itu mengikat hatinya, juga bagaimana tiap jejak langkahnya membuat Tao ingin merengkuhnya mendekat.

_/Aku benar- benar sudah gila/ _Tangan Tao terdiam sambil menggenggam batangan cokelat mahal—yang hampir dia remukkan.

Sedetik lamanya Tao menggeleng.

Tapi saat dimana ia bisa bertemu Kris menjadi sangat tidak mungkin sekarang. Bukan apa- apa, Tao sudah berhasil melewati satu minggu ini dengan selamat—meski godaan untuk mengiris lengannya tetap datang.

Di satu sisi ia teramat menginginkan sebuah pertemuan dengan Kris, sekalipun itu hanya akan berlangsung beberapa menit. Tapi di sisi lain, Tao menolak untuk memandang wajah sang pemuda tinggi karena luka di jiwanya bahkan masih ternganga lebar.

_/Mungkin salah satu wanita di luar sana sudah ada yang berada di sisi Kris sekarang../_

"Kau melamun lagi Tao," suara khawatir Kyungsoo terdengar lembut di telinganya, "apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Atau kau keberatan aku membawa serta Kyungsoo?" Kai berucap sambil menatapnya tajam, pura- pura tentunya.

Tao tersenyum melihat keduanya, "Bukan begitu _Ge_, tentu saja aku senang Kyungsoo-_ge_ ikut kemari." Buru- buru dia menambahkan saat kedua orang itu masih menatapnya, meminta alasan. "Aku hanya teringat beberapa hal,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pilih cokelat manapun yang kau mau," Kai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi tegang, karena nyatanya ia terlalu sayang pada sang _Baby_ _panda_ hingga tak mau membuatnya lebih tertekan.

"_Well_, karena kau bisa hidup tanpa Kris selama seminggu—meski aku ragu kau tak memikirkannya barang sejenak."

Ejekan Kai hanya bercanda, _anyway_. Kalau Tao tak mengenal siapa Kai, mungkin dia sudah menonjok kekasih dari pemuda bermata bulat satu itu.

Sambil berlalu menuju rak penuh cokelat, Tao bergumam sakit, "Perasaanku bukan kertas yang bisa kapan saja dibuang."

Mungkin Kai tak mendengarnya, _but Kyungsoo did._

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terpaku disampingnya, Kai beranjak mendekat. "_Sweetie_, ada masalah?"

"**Berhenti** memanggilku begitu, Kai!" dan satu tonjokan di bahu cukup membuat Kai meringis, mengingat seperti apa kekuatan kekasihnya itu.

Begitu menoleh, Kai tak lagi memasang cengiran di wajahnya kala raut Kyungsoo terbalut pandangan kosong, dan kesemua itu mengarah pada Tao.

"Dia kelihatan masih mencintai Kris," akhirnya dia berucap pelan.

"_He does_," Kai mengagguk setuju, "_but we can't do nothing_."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, _"Of course we can—" _ucapannya dipotong Kai yang mengisyaratkan untuk memelankan suara.

"_Look_, satu- satunya cara membantu Tao adalah dengan sedikit saja merubah Kris," pandangannya beralih ke Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kita bisa merubah Kris menjadi orang yang setia—atau minimal bertahan menjalin hubungan selama dua hari tanpa gonta- ganti pasangan?"

Itu terdengar mustahil, bahkan untuk orang se-optimis Kai.

_"__But at least, we have to try—"_

Kai meletakkan tangan di bahu sang terkasih, "Kyungsoo-_hyung_, _my dear, my love,_" suaranya menenangkan demi memberi pengertian, "_it's not Kris_, _and_ _never will be._"

"Kai, seseorang bisa berubah jika dihadapkan pada orang yang mau berkorban untuknya." Pijar mata itu yang membuat Kai bertekuk lutut di hadapan pemuda ini, kalau boleh jujur.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu pesimis kali ini?"

"Karena kita sedang berbicara mengenai Kris—dan aku tidak yakin jika..."

Ucapannya sengaja dihentikan dan dari ekspresinya, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Kai tak ingin melanjutkan perkataan itu. Terlalu riskan memang.

"Kau tak yakin jika Kris mencintai Tao?" tebaknya— tepat.

"_But how?_" tanya itu terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat Kai mengangguk, "kalau memang begitu, untuk apa Kris menerima Tao menjadi kekasihnya?"

Kai mengehala napas lalu menggeleng, "Entahlah, itu memang tidak seperti Kris yang kukenal."

Disisi lain, Tao yang melihat interaksi—sangat dekat antara kedua _Gege_-nya merasa gabungan rasa melekat di dadanya. Bahagia, sekaligus iri.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, seperti halnya Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka terlihat begitu nyaman bersisian satu sama lain. Saling bergandeng tangan, menempelkan bahu agar lebih dekat, atau sekedar bertatap mata. Dan jujur, Tao iri dengan semua fakta itu.

_/Andai aku juga bisa mengalaminya../_

Menarik napas dalam, Tao lakukan agar pikirannya jernih. Imajinasi semacam itu tak boleh ada dalam otaknya. Karena jika tak ada satupun yang jadi kenyataan, maka dia yang akan terpuruk nantinya, bukan Kris.

Dia sangat butuh udara segar!

Setelah meminta ijin pada Kai dan Kyungsoo bahwa dia ingin berjalan- jalan sebentar, Tao mulai melangkah ke teras depan toko. Dipandanginya jalanan sepi yang hanya dilewati satu dua pejalan kaki. Tao bersyukur tak banyak orang saat ini, hingga tak memungkinkan siapa pun melihat bulir bening yang meluncur di sudut matanya.

Hening sejenak terusik kala _handphone_ miliknya bergetar pelan, tanda satu panggilan masuk.

_("Tao?")_ Suara lembut milik _Gege_-nya yang paling cantik segera mendera telinga Tao.

"Luhan-_ge_?"

_("Kau ada dimana sekarang?")_

Sedikit heran Tao menjawab, "Aku di toko cokelat _Velonica_," tidak biasanya Luhan menelepon saat keadaan toko rotinya sedang sibuk, sekarang jam kerja _anyway_. "Memangnya ada apa?"

_("Sehunnie sedang menuju kesana sekarang,")_

Lontaran kata Luhan yang terburu- buru membuat Tao mengerjap heran.

"Sehunnie?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

_("Ya, jadi jika kau bertemu Kris...")_

Mendadak Tao tak lagi berfokus pada ucapan Luhan di seberang telepon. Pandangannya terpaku pada _volvo_ hitam pekat yang berhenti tepat beberapa meter didepannya.

_Volvo_ itu milik Kris.

Demi apapun, Tao tak mungkin salah mengenalinya!

Sedetik setelahnya, pemuda berambut cokelat pirang berkemeja hitam turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Tao. Langkahnya pasti dan cepat menghampiri Tao dalam keterdiaman.

Sedang si objek sendiri tengah kebingungan mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Melihat Kris, nampak, nyata, ada di depannya, menjadikan tangannya gemetar tanpa sebab yang jelas, dadanya bergemuruh kencang, berbanding terbalik dengan aliran napasnya yang justru bergerak lambat.

Pandangan keduanya tak lepas satu sama lain.

Tao bisa merasakan gelombang kerinduan itu mencuat tiba- tiba, seolah sudah beratus tahun lamanya. Sekarang dia paham bahwa dia membutuhkan Kris, sekeji apapun pemuda itu memperlakukannya.

Dia sungguh tak peduli apa Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama, yang dipikirkannya hanya keberadaan pemuda itu, utuh, tak ada luka sedikit pun, dan Tao bersyukur karenanya.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka tinggal selangkah, Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang tak dimengerti si pemuda panda, terlalu memukau bagi seorang manusia.

Segera saja dia menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu erat, seolah dengan begitu jiwa mereka juga makin terikat.

Tao sendiri masih dikejutkan dengan tingkah Kris. Ingatan lampau jelas menunjukkan betapa tak sukanya Kris terhadap keberadaannya. Tapi sekarang, justru pemuda itu sendiri yang mengingkari ikrarnya.

Seminggu tak bertemu dan Kris mendadak sudi menyentuhnya?

Meski tak tahu motif apa dibalik semua ini, Tao tak sanggup memungkiri kalau ia nyaman dengan pelukan Kris. Rasanya hangat, damai, dan lengkap. Seperti bisa menutupi luka yang pemuda itu torehkan untuknya.

Hening.

Suasana itu masih melanda Kris dan Tao, sekalipun di sekitar mereka mulai terdengar percakapan orang lain. Semuanya seakan terabaikan. Seakan dunia berhenti memutari porosnya, tapi waktu tak berhenti.

Kris tak akan pernah mengijinkan waktu berhenti.

Karena detik ini, menit bergerak, dan jam- jam selanjutnya, Kris akan terus memerangkap Tao untuk dirinya sendiri.

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

Sebenarnya Kris baru akan muncul di bagian depan, bukan chappie ini. Tapi karena saya terlalu kangen ama Kris, jadi munculin sekarang ajaa :D

Dann, saya nggak tahu siapa lebih tua dari siapa, jadi mari kita anggap _Baby Panda_ sebagai _the youngest one~_

_Oya, tolong jangan paggil saya thor atau sejenisnya. Nama saya Irish, jadi manggilnya juga i.r.i.s.h, __kay?__X)_

**Keep or Delete?****  
**Its yours :D


	5. What Happens?

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~, **_**Hint!HunHan; KaiSoo; ChanTao; SuLay and Brothers!HoTao for this chappie**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Hangat.

Kehangatan yang mulai dilupakan Tao akibat waktu yang tak mengijinkan dia untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Karena sekalipun Kris tak sudi menyentuhnya, bahkan selalu menatapnya tak suka, Tao masih bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar keluar dari tubuh pemuda tinggi itu.

Sebut dia bodoh karena terlalu berharap. Sebut dia _naif _karena mengkhayal telampau tinggi. Toh, itu memang benar.

Selama dia masih bisa menghirup udara bebas, Tao tak akan berhenti berharap.

Lengan kokoh Kris yang merengkuhnya makin erat, membuyarkan lamunan Tao, dan sedetik berlalu Tao merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengecup helai rambut hitamnya.

_/Apa.. apa dia baru saja mencium kepalaku?/_

Dengan ketukan jantung bak derap langkah kuda, Tao membelalak tak percaya. Setengah dari dirinya yakin kalau sosok ini pasti bukan Kris. Tapi aroma ini.. kehangatan yang menguar darinya.. juga bisikan di telinga Tao segera menepis semua keraguan itu.

"Maaf.."

Suara Kris mengalun pelan, agar Tao bisa menikmati tiap ejaannya. Tanpa terasa gumpalan bening kembali terbentuk di sudut matanya. Ada satu bagian di otaknya yang mengatakan kalau Kris tak pantas dimaafkan, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Tao, satu kata maaf tak bisa mengobatinya.

Tapi keinginan untuk memaafkan Kris begitu kuat. Tao tak memungkiri bahwa dorongan itu berasal dari dalam dadanya, di jiwanya, tepat di bagian cintanya untuk pemuda itu.

Isakan pelan meluncur makin deras, bahkan tanpa Tao inginkan, hatinya sudah menang. Kris mungkin pernah membuatnya berkali- kali jatuh dan kecewa, tapi seperti yang orang bilang, cinta sanggup membuat kita memaafkan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Segampang itu.

Mendadak tubuh Kris ditarik menjauhi Tao. Kehangatan yang Tao rasakan menguap digantikan tarik napas kaget kala tubuh Kris terhuyung ke belakang hingga jatuh di atas tanah.

Saat tangannya hendak meraih Kris, satu tangan lain lebih dulu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke belakang sosok itu, menjauhi Kris.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya!" Sehun—pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Tao, ekspresinya sungguh belawanan dengan yang biasa ditampilkan saat menghadapi pengunjung. Matanya menatap nyalang Kris yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri.

Sedang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kris justru Tao, atau mungkin pergelangan tangan pemuda itu yang masih dicengkeram kuat oleh Sehun. "Jangan pegang dia seperti itu!" teriaknya geram.

"Aku lebih berhak memegangnya dibanding lelaki berengsek sepertimu." Jujur Sehun tak ingin Tao terluka, hanya saja saat ini kendali emosinya kacau akibat keberadaan Kris, hingga tanpa sadar cengkeramannya makin kuat.

Melihat tak ada tanda- tanda Sehun akan melepaskan tangan Tao, membuat Kris menatap nanar. Ingin disentaknya tangan itu menjauh, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, merah di tangan Tao akan semakin menjadi.

Kris paham betul jika Sehun sedang tak terkontrol, dan kekerasan tak akan menang melawannya. Ditatapnya Tao sekilas sebelum beralih pada Sehun.

"Kumohon lepaskan, kau melukainya." Biarlah dirinya merendah pada Sehun, biarlah harga dirinya jatuh karena memohon seperti ini. Asalkan Tao bebas dari rasa nyeri, Kris tak keberatan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun," mendadak satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Sehun. Begitu menoleh, didapatinya Suho menatapnya memohon. "Lepaskan Tao.."

Mata Sehun yang tadinya tak fokus kini mulai paham akan keberadaan Suho, hingga cengkeramannya perlahan mengendur. Matanya beralih cepat ke arah Kris yang menatap Tao dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

Suho dengan segera membimbing Tao pergi dari tempat itu setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Kris.

Sehun mendengus pelan kala dilihatnya mata Kris tak lepas memandang Tao. "Seharusnya dari awal aku menjauhkan Tao darimu."

Kris bukan orang yang mau mengalah, _anyway_. Satu- satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya menahan diri hanya Tao, dan karena Tao sudah tak ada disini, Kris tak akan sudi merendah lagi.

"Apa kau masih kesal padaku karena masa lalu?" Seringai itu muncul pertanda dia sedang tak ingin main- main.

Sehun sendiri harus mengerahkan seluruh kesadaran agar tak langsung menyerang Kris. _Hell_, dia tahu ini tempat umum! "Seharusnya aku memberi Chanyeol tonjokan karena telah mengenalkanmu pada Tao."

"Apa kau marah atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kekasihmu?" Sehun yang menahan diri seperti ini justru _favourite _seorang Kris. _Huh_, Kris mengakui kalau dirinya memang berengsek.

"Seharusnya orang sepertimu tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Tao." Sehun masih mencoba mendesak sang pemuda tinggi sekalipun amarahnya mulai membuncah.

Kris tak ambil pusing, karena toh dia yang memegang pion disini. Pemuda itu berkata dengan seringai penuh di bibir, "Apa Luhan menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian—"

Ucapannya terpotong saat Sehun berteriak penuh makian. "Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulutmu itu, bangsat!"

Sehun berlari dengan geraman menantang Kris yang sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang. Keduanya pasti terlibat perkelahian jika Kai tak segera menghadang di tengah—mengumpankan diri, sementara Kyungsoo berteriak keras dari dalam toko.

"BERHENTI!"

Pemuda manis itu berjalan menghampiri ketiganya dengan batangan cokelat yang sudah remuk di tangan kirinya. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan, dan segera saja cokelat remuk itu berpindah ke bawah sepatunya.

"Kau," tangan kiri menunjuk Sehun. "dan kau," tangan kanan menunjuk Kris. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil?" suara itu menggeram manis, seperti seekor anak kucing tapi menyimpan kuku tajam yang mematikan.

Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatian pada Sehun yang masih menatap Kris sengit. "Kembalilah ke toko!" Sehun kelihatan ingin menyela, tapi Kyungsoo tak menerima penolakan. "Kalau dalam sepuluh menit kau tak ada disana, Luhan-_ge_ akan menyusulmu kesini."

Mau tak mau Sehun menurutinya. Dia tak mau Luhan kemari jika itu berarti bertemu Kris. Sudah cukup apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Sehun tak mau ada pengulangan.

Setelah memberi Kris sodoran jari tengah, dia pun berlalu dari situ.

Dengan Kai berdiri kaku disampingnya, Kyungsoo menatap Kris dalam. "Aku tak tahu apa motifmu melakukan semua ini—masuk ke dalam hidupnya, membuatnya berharap padamu," Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia **_sungguh_** sungguh lelah menghadapi belahan hati _Panda_ satu ini. "Apa pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkannya?"

Kris hanya diam, oh, **tentu saja.**

"Aku tahu kau tak bodoh untuk menyadari sebesar apa perasaan bocah itu untukmu," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, sebelum berucap pasrah, "jadi jika kau tak mencintainya, tinggalkan saja dia."

Sekarang Kyungsoo paham kenapa Kai begitu _hopeless_ menghadapi persoalan ini. Kris seolah membutakan diri akan afeksi dari Tao. Dia terus menyangkal hingga tanpa tahu tindakannya itu melukai Tao.

"Apalah artinya kata maaf bila dibandingkan dengan sakit dihatinya.." Si pemuda bermata bulat menatap Kris nanar sebelum beranjak menghampiri tempat Tao dan Suho.

Kini hanya tersisa Kai dan Kris. Tak ada yang berucap selama beberapa menit kedepan, hingga Kai merasa ini tidak seperti mereka. Kris, Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol selalu melakukan apapun yang mereka anggap menyenangkan. Dulu, tak pernah ada suasana canggung di antara mereka berempat.

Dan mendadak semua itu berubah saat seorang polos dengan mata bening datang ke kehidupan mereka. Waktu itu, baik Kai maupun Suho sudah saling tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki rasa sayang berlebih terhadap Tao. Namun sayang, Tao justru telah terpikat akan sosok Kris yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari.

_Life is cruel, right?_

Bocah bernama Tao itu tidak mengenal siapa Kris, bagaimana kehidupan Kris, atau buruknya pemuda itu dalam memperlakukan seorang asing. Tapi meski sudah ribuan kali dijelaskan betapa tak pantasnya Kris untuk dirinya, Tao tetap bersikukuh mendekati Kris.

"Bocah yang kau anggap boneka itu punya perasaan, _hyung_." Kai akhirnya berucap, dengan harapan Kris akan mendengarkan permintaannya. "Jika yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyakitinya, kumohon lepaskan dia."

"Kau memintaku melepaskannya?" Suara Kris terdengar sanksi, bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Kenapa _hyung_ kalut?" Kai tersenyum miris, ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, _right?_ "Untuk ukuran orang yang sering gonta- ganti pasangan, kupikir permintaanku tergolong mudah."

Sungguh, Kris merasa otaknya macet hingga tak sejalan dengan mulutntya. "Kau tak memikirkan dampaknya pada Tao?"

"Mungkin dia akan mencoba mengiris lengannya **lagi**," Kai menjelaskan terlampau tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang merasa napasnya dicabut paksa. "Tapi waktu punya banyak cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

_/Mengiris lengan? Apa dia bodoh?/ _Kris memejamkan mata, mencoba menetralkan kembali napas—dan perasaannya.

.-.

* * *

Sejak di toko cokelat, Tao terus mengatakan kalau dia tak apa- apa. Selain menenangkan Kyungsoo, dia juga harus ikut menenangkan Suho. _Well_, secerewet apapun dua orang ini, diam- diam Tao bersyukur karena tak ada Xiumin. _Gege_-nya yang satu itu pasti langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit atau semacamnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Entah sudah berapa kali Suho menanyakan hal serupa, mulai dari pelataran toko hingga di dalam mobil sekalipun.

"_Gege_, kenapa bisa ada disana?" tanya Tao mengabaikan pertanyaan Suho, lagipula dia sudah mengangguk barusan.

Masih sambil menyetir, Suho menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalan raya. "Karena kau membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Aku serius _ge_~" Tao dengan _pout_ di bibir sungguh terlihat menggemaskan! Sekarang Suho tahu kenapa ada banyak sekali orang yang mencoba melindunginya.

"Sesorean ini Lay sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi—_well_, sepertinya dia sengaja mematikan _handphone_-nya," Suho menghela napas. Jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya itu, Suho tak akan pernah menang.

Mengingat kembali perihal pertengkaran mereka, sebenarnya karena Suho berlalu begitu saja saat ada anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda dan menangis. Padahal Suho berjalan cepat- cepat hingga tak memperhatikan sekitar itu juga demi Lay. Dia tak mau Lay menunggu _ice cream_ yang dibelinya terlalu lama.

Begitu sampai di bangku tempat Lay duduk, bukannya mendapat senyum ucapan terima kasih, justru pukulan kuat di bahu yang Suho terima. Setelahnya, Lay tak menghiraukan uluran _ice cream_ di tangan Suho dan berlalu menolong si anak kecil yang masih menangis.

Kalau dipikir lagi, kekasihnya itu memang terlalu baik! "Kurasa dia masih marah padaku."

"Itu tak akan bertahan lama," Tao berucap sambil tersenyum. "Lay-_ge_ pasti hanya main- main."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Suho dengan mata memicing.

"Cara Lay-_ge_ menatap Suho-_ge_," Tao menoleh ke arah Suho dengan ekspresi kanak- kanak. "kurasa siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan sependapat denganku kalau kubilang dia mencintaimu."

_/Sebagaimana Kris menatapmu,/_ Suho menatap Tao tepat di mata, dan lalu tersenyum miris._ /sayangnya kau terlalu terpaut pada tatapan bencinya hingga mengabaikan kilat teduh tiap kali dia menatapmu./_

"Lalu, bagaimana Gege bisa datang kesini bersama Sehunnie?" Jujur saja, Tao tak ingin tahu perihal kejadian itu. Benaknya telalu penuh akan Kris. Tapi dia juga benci suasana sepi, apalagi dengan Suho disampingnya.

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri keterdiaman Lay, aku berniat membelikannya _Mille feuilles _kesukaannya," Pemuda itu mulai bercerita, "dan tanpa disangka, Kris meneleponku tepat saat aku ada di pintu depan toko roti Luhan-_ge_."

Suho menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "dia menanyakan keberadaanmu."

Dan kali ini giliran Tao yang membisu.

"Saat itu aku tak tahu kalau Sehun mendengar percakapanku dengan Kris," Suho terus saja bercerita tanpa peduli pada Tao yang menatapnya tak percaya. "segera saja dia meminta pada Luhan-_ge_ untuk meneleponmu, bertanya kau ada dimana."

Ingatan Tao berputar cepat, saat dering telepon memaksa diangkat, saat suara Luhan terdengar dari seberang saluran, dan saat Kris—

Tao menggeleng, mencoba fokus pada penjelasan Suho. "Dan begitu kau berkata kalau kau ada di toko cokelat _Velonica_, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan toko, dan mau tak mau aku mengikutinya."

Ketika Tao melontarkan tanya kenapa, Suho menjawab tenang. "Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi."

_/Tentu saja, Suho-_ge_ tak akan membiarkan salah satu sahabatnya terluka./_

"Kenapa Sehunnie kelihatan benci sekali pada Kris-_ge_?" Satu tanya yang Suho sendiri tahu pasti jawabannya. Dan jelas kalau Tao tak boleh mengetahui hal itu, atau Kris akan dengan senang hati mencincangnya.

Begitu apartemen Tao sudah nampak di ujung jalan, Suho tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega. Paling tidak dia berhasil lolos kali ini.

Deru mobil yang memelan hingga berhenti tepat di depan pelataran apartemen menjadi satu- satunya suara dia antara mereka. Suho menoleh dan memaksa Tao agar menatapnya, "Percayalah, semua akan baik- baik saja."

Pijar dalam bola mata itu terlihat meyakinkan, tapi entah kenapa Tao tak merasakan ketenangan yang mestinya dia dapat. Angannya berkembang jauh memikirkan kemungkinan- kemungkinan paling mustahil antara Kris dan Sehun.

Bahkan angan itu terbawa sampai pintu apartemennya terbuka. Terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke kamar, Tao memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh di sofa _single_ merah marun miliknya.

Semuanya terabaikan, termasuk cokelat dan gula- gula pemberian Kai sekalipun.

.-.

* * *

Pukul 02.47 a.m.

Pintu apartemen Tao terbuka dengan derit lembut. Satu sosok menawan berhasil menyelinap masuk dengan kotak putih di tangan. Langkahnya perlahan, seakan takut membangunkan Tao yang terlihat pulas di atas sofa.

Dengan mata menyiratkan kecemasan, sang_ Engineer_ muda bernama Kris itu segera berlutut di samping Tao. Dibukanya kotak obat itu dan mengeluarkan kain kasa, obat merah, serta plester dari dalamnya.

Kris menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, sebelum dengan perlahan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Tao yang memerah akibat kejadian semalam. Betapa menyesalnya ia saat melihat bekas itu.

Hati- hati sekali tangan pucat Kris membebat pergelangan tangan Tao. Disamping tak ingin tambah melukainya, Kris juga tak mau Tao mendadak terbangun dan menyadari keberadaannya disini.

Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja sang _Baby Panda_ pasti tak akan senang dengan kehadirannya. Kris datang kemari jujur ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kai tidaklah benar.

_/Mengiris lengan? Yang benar saja../ _Kris menggeleng pelan.

Kalaupun itu benar, Kris tak akan membiarkannya.

Dan soal kunci apartemen ini, untuk orang seperti Kris—yang memiliki koneksi dimana- mana, sepertinya mendapat salinan kunci bukan hal yang sulit. Apalagi jika pemilik apartemen ini adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Selesai membalut luka, tangan Kris masih saja melingkupi tangan Tao, memberinya kehangatan selagi bisa. Ditatapnya wajah Tao, terlihat damai dengan segaris senyum menghias. Aliran napas lembut dan detak jantung teratur sudah cukup membuat Kris lega.

Tanpa dikehendaki, tubuhnya condong ke arah Tao, hendak memberinya satu cium di dahi yang tertutup surai hitam itu. Tapi buru- buru Kris menarik diri. Kekasihnya ini terlalu suci untuk disentuh oleh lelaki berengsek sepertinya.

Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Tao, meminta ijin untuk segera pergi, meski sebenarnya hati tak rela.

Dan ketika langkah Kris telah mencapai daun pintu, suara lirih seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Kris-ge.."

Itu suara Tao, dan melisankan namanya.

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

Saya minta maaf jika banyak kata- kata kasar dalam chappie ini. Habisnyaa, kata om saya itu diperlukan sesekali untuk mendapatkan feel bagaimana cowok ketika sedang marah. X)

Oya, saya cewek dann masih kepala satu#tahu kan maksudnyaa ;)

Sekarang pada tahu kaan kenapa Kris nggak mau nyentuh Tao, karena Baby Panda terlalu suci untuk disentuh orang kayak Kris B)

Maaf ya Kris, sekalipun kau ganteng dan menawan nan tinggi, di cerita ini kau jadi orang nggak bener :} Tapi aku tetap cinta kau kok #mumumu

_Soo, lemme know what you think XD_

Ucapan terima kasih tak terhingga saya haturkan untuk yang sudah me-_review_, dan lalu untuk yang sudah membaca, _thankiest_ yaah~

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	6. This Problem

**Untuk :**

**Riszaaa, Viivii-ken, YiFanatic, Zhii, BabyMoonLay, IR-sinS, renferme, Azura Lynn Gee, 7D, PrinceTae, Asha lightyagamikun, Shin Min Hwa, Shin SungGi, KissKris, hyena, putriii, daydreamer, Are, Im Jinah, Arista Estiningt, rere, taozi umma, Choi vi va, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Dianaanisti1, Myjonggie, Jin Ki Tao, Lana, Guest, sirius, pyolipops, NameMocchan, 00' no name, Anon, Kecoa Laut, paradisaea Rubra, KyuKi Yanagishita, shinminkyu, Aiiu d'freaky, KyuLate, uRuRuBeak, fallforhaehyuk, Cho KyuLi, Ryu, Arvita Kim, Time to argha, vickykezia23, Choi Ryo, renachun, ajib4ff, Lee Chizumi, ru-ie, Minerva Huang, Lee Eunseok, Riyoung Kim, Mrs Kim si Fujoshi, AlpacaAbbie, Argha and Albert Brothers, Li KyuMin, Yui the devil, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Taoris Ship, chanbaekpark, Miel Macchiato, putchan, fantaosticpanda, BabySuLayDo, kilafea, amyeka, Meyychan, MOMOcanCHAN, NanaFujoshi, Nurul Fajrianti, ****dann**** Kim Hyobin.**

**Terima kasih atas semua saran, masukan, komentar, dan dukungan kalian semuaa~ Ai Lop Yuu all XD**

**.-.**

* * *

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~, **_**Hint!ChenMin, and Lu's feeling for Kris in this chappie**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

* * *

Tao terbangun dengan kepala serasa dihantam batu. Pusing, hingga pandangannya menjadi tak jelas. Masih dengan posisi terbaring, segala yang mampu dilihatnya hanya benda- benda menjadi bertambah jumlahnya, hingga _visual_ itu bertumpuk- tumpuk dalam penglihatannya.

_/Kepalaku sakit,/ _mata Tao kembali menutup, kali ini lebih erat, seolah tengah menahan sakit yang teramat. _/Mungkin karena aku belum makan apapun sejak kemarin sore.../_

Perlahan, pemuda manis itu duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya kusut akibat jambakan kasar oleh kedua tangannya. Merasa tak ada perubahan, Tao memaksakan diri menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan meraba dinding, akhirnya Tao berhasil mencapai wastafel kamar mandi. Segera setelah air mengalir, pemuda itu membasuh mukanya berulang kali, berharap sakit di kepalanya hilang—atau mungkin sedikit berkurang.

Begitu penglihatannya kembali normal, hal pertama yang dilihat Tao adalah refleksi seorang pemuda pada kaca di hadapannya. Mata sayu dengan gurat- gurat merah, kulit lebih pucat, rambut berantakan, juga kemeja kusut yaang masih dipakai sejak kemarin.

Tao melotot, tak percaya kalau bayangan itu memang adalah dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia kelihatan begitu menyeramkan?

_/Tidak, tidak!/_ Tao menggeleng frustasi, perumpamaan itu tidaklah cocok. Justru _frase _menyedihkan terdengar lebih cocok.

Pemuda panda itu menghela napas dalam. Memori tentang Kris datang lagi, _oh_ **tentu** **saja!** Kapan sih pemuda pirang itu tak ada dalam kepala Tao?

Memutuskan untuk menunda sejenak tentang tingkah Kris kemarin sore, Tao beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju dapur. Dia butuh makan, pemenuhan energi—apapun yang bisa mengalihkannya dari bayang- bayang Kris.

Setelah secara acak mengambil sekotak telur, wortel, bawang—umbi dan daunnya, _anyway, _Tao mulai menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan minyak di atas _frying pan_. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang ingin makan sepiring _omelette, _atau mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dia masak.

_Well_, meskipun sudah dua tahun dia sanggup hidup mandiri, Tao tetaplah seorang pemuda, dan dia bukan tipe yang bisa memasak dengan baik dan benar. Bisa memasak telur dadar tanpa menggosongkan seisi ruangan saja, Tao sudah merasa amat bersyukur.

Kalau bukan karena Luhan, tentu dia tak akan bisa memasak seperti sekarang.

Bicara tentang Luhan, Tao kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Suho kemarin malam saat di mobil. Tentang kekasih _Gege_-nya tersebut. Tentang Sehunnie, yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa akur dengan Kris.

Tangan Tao yang sibuk mengiris kecil- kecil daun bawang mendadak terhenti karena dua hal. Pertama, kepalanya menyusun rentetan kemungkinan kenapa Sehun tak bisa menerima keberadaan Kris.

_/Mungkinkah Sehun iri terhadap Kris?/_ Mata Tao menerawang polos. _/_Well, _Kris sangat tampan dan menawan. Dia punya rambut yang halus juga mata yang indah, sekalipun—/_ Tanpa disadari bintik- bintik merah mulai menyebar di kedua pipinya. Memikirkan Kris memang selalu berdampak pada kinerja tubuhnya. Tapi mendadak pikirannya terputus saat ia menyadari hal lain.

_/Tunggu, tapi Sehunnie juga tampan kok~/_ Jika Sehun mendengar pikiran polos pemuda ini, mungkin dia akan langsung menerjang Tao dalam satu pelukan.

Tao menggeleng pelan, _/astaga, aku mikir apa sih?/_

Sementara hal kedua yang ada di otaknya adalah perban putih di tangan kirinya. Seingat Tao, kemarin dia langsung tidur diatas sofa tanpa memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Lantas, kenapa bisa ada perban membalut tangannya sekarang ini?

_/Siapa yang melakukannya?/_ Tao berkata dalam hening sambil menatapi tangannya. Mendadak satu kesadaran muncul hingga Tao melotot setengah ngeri setengah takut.

_/Apa mungkin ini perbuatan... hantu?/_ Tao menggeleng keras menanggapi pikiran konyolnya. Tak mungkin ada hantu di apartemen ini, lagipula dia sudah tinggal disini hampir selama dua tahun. Kalau pun ada, kenapa baru muncul sekarang?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tao menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai tak realistis dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Disana, Luhan berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekati tempatnya di dapur. Senyum lembut itu tak pernah surut dari wajah cantiknya. Tao sendiri hanya diam karena bingung akan kehadiran _Gege_-nya yang mendadak itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri!" Luhan melotot imut sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Tao. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya mengedip- kedip lucu.

Tak mendapati respon yang diinginkan, Luhan segera merebut pisau di tangan Tao dan mendorong Tao agar duduk di kursi makan. "Biar aku yang memasak, kau duduk tenang disana dan jangan cerewet!"

_/Sebenarnya siapa yang cerewet?/_ Tao ingin berkata begitu, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa, _anyway._

Mengabaikan pikiran konyolnya, Tao bertanya pelan, "kenapa?"

"Tanganmu masih sakit, _rite_?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu ringan.

Tao menggeleng, bukan itu yang ia maksudkan. "Kenapa Luhan-ge kesini?"

Kekasih Sehun itu menjawab dengan tangan sibuk memotong bahan- bahan di depannya. "Aku tak mau kau memasak dalam keadaan tangan seperti itu, bisa berbahaya kalau kau tidak hati- hati."

"Tapi aku lapar~" Mulut Tao mengerucut, usahanya untuk membela diri dan selalu berhasil di hadapan para _Gege_-nya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk memasak, apalagi hanya sepiring _omelette_. Dibawanya makanan jadi itu ke tempat Tao duduk, disusul dirinya duduk di depan sang _Baby Panda._

"Karena itu aku kesini," Luhan berkata sambil bertopang dagu, mulutnya menyampaikan gerutuan pelan. "Bahkan toko langsung kuserahkan pada Sehun setelah Kris memintaku agar segera kemari."

Sendok berisi potongan _omelette_ melayang di depan mulut Tao, seolah tangannya mendadak membeku di tempat. Pembicaraan mengenai Kris pasti akan menyita seluruh perhatian Tao, karenanya Luhan bersyukur atas tiga sendok _omelette_ yang sudah masuk ke perut sang _panda_.

"Kris _apa_?" tanya Tao setengah linglung.

"Dia tak menemuimu?" tanya Luhan balik, pancaran bingung memenuhi matanya.

Tao menunduk menatap piring di bawahnya. "_Why he should be?"_

"Tadi pagi Kris datang saat toko masih tutup," Penjelasan itu mengalir tulus dari mulut Luhan, karena memang begitulah kejadiannya. "Begitu kutanya, dia menjawab baru kembali dari apartemenmu."

"Dari sini?" Tao mendongak tak percaya, apa sekarang ini telinganya mengalami gangguan? "Tapi Kris-_ge_ tak punya kunci apartemenku."

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang menatap tak percaya. "Kau yakin, _baby_?" Matanya mulai menerawang, kembali ke kejadian tadi pagi. "Melihat penampilannya tadi, dia seperti orang yang belum tidur semalaman."

Tao menatap Luhan kosong, pikirannya kembali meraba ingatan- ingatan mengenai Kris. Meski dirinya mengenal Kris tak selama Luhan mengenal Sehun, tapi Tao ingat semua kebiasaan pemuda pirang itu. Kris tak pernah tampil berantakan, sekalinya dia begitu, pasti karena terlalu _stress_ atau kurang waktu tidur.

Tapi, untuk apa dia datang ke apartemen Tao? Jika yang dikatakan Luhan benar, maka Kris memang berantakan karena kurang tidur, dan itu menjawab pertanyaan Tao tentang siapa yang membalut tangannya dengan perban semalam.

_/Tapi ini Kris yang sedang kami bicarakan, seorang _Engineer _muda dengan segala urusan kerjanya. Dia pasti punya hal lain yang lebih penting ketimbang hanya mengobati tanganku.../ _Segera saja Tao enyahkan debaran di jantungnya. Tidak, dia tak boleh menyimpan asa terlalu banyak, apalagi untuk Kris! Dia sudah sering kecewa.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara Kris-_ge_ masuk kemari, tapi aku bisa menjamin tak pernah sekalipun kuberikan kunci apartemen ini padanya." Tao mencoba agar suaranya tak bergetar, dan berhasil. Tapi meski begitu, Luhan terlalu jeli untuk bisa Tao kelabui. "Lagipula dia selalu menolak berkunjung ketika kutawarkan."

"Apa kau tak mau merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Luhan hati- hati. Melihat _Didi_-nya serapuh ini, jujur membuat Luhan tak tega.

"_About what?" _Suara Tao sambil lalu. Selera makannya sukses menghilang akibat percakapan ini.

Satu tarikan napas diambil, sebelum pernyataan itu terlontar. "Tentang hubungan kalian.."

Tao memejamkan mata, tangannya mencengkram sendok erat. "Aku yakin Luhan-_ge_ tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin," ucapan setelahnya berlalu secepat Tao membuka mata. "Dan jujur, itu tak merubah apapun tentang hubungan kami."

Luhan mengerti ini sulit bagi Tao, tapi bukan berarti ini mudah baginya. Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia mencoba, bayangan masa lalu itu masih ada. Perasaan yang sempat ia rasakan untuk Kris juga masih tak bisa hilang.

Luhan tahu ini salah, tak boleh, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah memiliki Sehun sekarang. Dan lagi, dia juga tahu sedalam apa perasaan Tao untuk Kris. Hanya saja, apa itu salahnya kalau Luhan merasa marah saat Kris menerima Tao menjadi kekasihnya? Apa itu salahnya kalau sampai sekarang Luhan masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Kris yang meninggalkannya?

Tapi disamping semua itu, dia juga ingin Kris bahagia. Kalau hanya dengan bersama Tao pemuda pirang itu bisa meraih bahagianya, Luhan akan berusaha keras agar Tao merubah keputusannya. Sekalipun itu berarti mengorbankan Tao pada sifat buruk Kris yang selalu gonta- ganti pasangan tiap hari.

_/Maafkan _Gege _Tao, tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua../ _Luhan tersenyum getir, tindakannya ini jelas menutup kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Kris lagi.

"_Baby_, bisakah kau sedikit saja bersimpati pada Kris?" Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu. Perasaan marah, iri, juga cemburu bercampur dalam suaranya. "Dia sudah memilihmu, _and I_.."

Tak sanggup. Luhan bahkan tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya sendiri.

Pemuda cantik itu menggigit lidahnya dan menutup mulut rapat. Dia tak mau melukai Tao. Pemuda di depannya itu terlalu polos untuk ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Tao mengernyit heran. "Kenapa _Gege_ bahkan peduli pada Kris-_ge_?"

Jawaban yang didapat Tao justru Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu, setelah sebelumnya menatap Tao sendu sambil bergumam,

"_I just do."_

Dan Tao bersumpah melihat bara cemburu bercampur kesedihan tampak kasat di mata _Gege_-nya itu.

.-.

* * *

Kejadian kemarin masih tercetak jelas di benak Tao. Bagaimana Luhan mendadak datang ke apartemennya, bagaimana percakapan mereka mengenai Kris, juga satu- satunya hal yang terus membuat Tao bingung.

Pancaran mata Luhan sebelum dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen Tao.

_/Aku yakin itu bukan ilusi, tapi kenapa Luhan-_ge _menampilkan tatapan seperti itu?/ _Saking seriusnya melamun, Tao bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga tubrukan itu berlangsung secepat kedua orang itu jatuh ke tanah.

BRUK!

"Ah, maafkan aku." Suara bukan milik Tao terdengar meminta maaf lebih dahulu. Begitu mendongak, Tao mendapati salah satu seniornya yang sekelas dengannya tengah mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menabrak Chen-_ge_," Buru- buru Tao membungkukkan tubuh ala _ojigi suru_. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu, Tao." Chen hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Tao.

Kemudian keduanya diam karena memang tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tao sendiri merasa canggung karena sekalipun sekelas, dia sama sekali belum pernah bicara dengan Chen. Beda dengan Xiumin, Suho, ataupun Kai. Ketiga temannya itu tak punya masalah untuk bicara dengan siapapun. Mungkin karena umur Tao lebih muda dibanding mereka. _Well_, Tao memang yang paling muda di kelas, juga yang paling pemalu.

Chen membenahi letak kacamatanya sebelum bertanya pada Tao. Nadanya yang –entah kenapa gugup membuat Tao penasaran. "Apa.. apa kau sendirian?"

"Ye?" yang ditanya malah mengerjap lucu, matanya membulat bingung.

"Maksudku, apa kau tak pulang bersama seseorang?"

Jika Tao tak tahu arti dari tiap tatapan Chen untuk Xiumin, mungkin dia akan mengira jika saat ini Chen sedang ingin mengajaknya pulang. _But luckly he's know!_ Tao mungin polos dan kadang tak peka, tapi melihat seluruh perhatian Chen untuk Xiumin selama ini, bagaimana mungkin dia tak sadar?

"Kalau yang Chen-_ge_ maksud seseorang itu Xiumin-_ge_, kulihat tadi dia masih ada di tangga."

"Begitu," Chen tersenyum manis, membuat Tao ikut tersenyum juga. "_Xie xie."_

Setelahnya, Chen segera pergi menuju tangga yang dimaksud Tao. Langkah kakinya terdengar lebih ringan dibanding biasanya. Tapi baru lima tangga ia daki, suara seorang gadis sukses membuat Chen berhenti.

"_Sunbae_, tolong terima cokelatku!"

Tampak olehnya Xiumin berdiri didepan seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah mengulurkan bungkusan berwarna merah hati. Dari posisinya sekarang, Chen hanya bisa melihat punggung Xiumin dan sebagian tubuh gadis itu, meski memang wajah sang gadis cantik terlihat jelas.

"Ini untukku?" suara Xiumin terdengar ceria yang—entah kenapa justru membuat dada Chen berdenyut sakit.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memandang Xiumin penuh harap. "Mungkin rasanya tidak selezat buatan toko, tapi setidaknya—"

Ucapan si gadis terpotong karena tindakan Xiumin. Chen tak begitu yakin apa yang sedang pemuda gembil itu lakukan, tapi mendengar suara kertas dirobek, dia mengasumsikan kalau Xiumin tengah membuka bungkusan di tangannya untuk kemudian di makan sedikit.

"Enak~" Suara kanak- kanak itu dibalas oleh tatapan berbinar sang gadis. "_Xie xie,_ eum—Victoria." Pernyataan Xiumin sungguh tulus hingga baik Victoria maupun Chen sama- sama melukiskan senyum di bibir masing- masing.

Selagi Chen masih berdiri dibagian bawah tangga, Victoria mulai membalikkan tubuh dan berlari kegirangan. Xiumin sendiri hanya melihatnya geli. Dengan cekatan, pemuda gembil itu memasukkan cokelat pemberian Victoria ke dalam tas selempang miliknya dan berbalik pulang.

Tapi begitu sampai di bawah tangga, Xiumin kaget melihat Chen berdiri disana dengan mata terpaku pada dirinya.

"Chen? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Xiumin sambil mendekat.

"Aku menunggumu."

_/Singkat dan langsung ke inti, sangat Chen./ _Xiumin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan. Sebenarnya Xiumin masih penasaran tentang orang di sebelahnya ini. Tidak biasanya Chen mengajaknya pulang bersama, apa sekarang kepala pemuda penggila Matematika ini telah terbentur sesuatu?

"Apa sekarang hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya dari Chen membuat Xiumin sepertiga kaget sepertiga heran dan sisanya bingung.

Dia menggeleng, "bukan, karena terakhir ku-_check_, sekarang bukan tanggal 26 Maret 1990."

"Lalu kenapa gadis tadi memberimu hadiah?"

Xiumin menatap pemuda disampingnya tak percaya, _/apa hadiah selalu diidentikkan dengan perayaan ulang tahun?/_

"Sekarang aku percaya yang Kai katakan tentangmu," Pemuda yang lebih pendek menghela napas _hopeless_, "kalau yang ada di kepalamu hanya ada Matematika, Filsafat, dan Ilmu Bisnis."

Melihat Chen yang terus menatapnya meminta penjelasan, Xiumin mengalah sambil menggerutu. "Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau salah satu teman sekelasmu berhasil menjuarai pertandingan bela diri tingkat provinsi, huh~"

"Selamat," Chen—beruntungnya bukan pelajar bodoh, jadi dia cepat mengerti maksud Xiumin. "Aku turut senang." Si pemuda berkacamata berucap begitu sambil memberi Xiumin seulas senyum yang langsung membuat sang _object_ menunduk malu. Bukan maksudnya untuk sombong kok~!

"_Xie xie."_

Keduanya terus berjalan berdampingan, hingga saat Chen melihat sebuah toko topi dengan _merk_ terkenal, dia berhenti. Xiumin ingin bertanya kenapa Chen berhenti tapi sayang, didahului oleh tarikan tangan kuat dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"**Hei**, kau mau membawaku kemana~?"

Teriakan itu diabaikan oleh Chen. Mereka berdua memasuki toko topi yang dimaksud dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan, mengingat sebesar dan seterkenal apa toko yang mereka masuki.

Xiumin memandang Chen aneh, pasalnya dia sedang tak ingin membeli apapun termasuk topi. Lagipula dia sudah punya tumpukan topi di rumah. Untuk apa lagi dia membeli?

Tatapan terhibur Chen saat melihatnya tak lagi dihiraukan Xiumin. Fokusnya kini terpusat pada jejeran topi ber-_merk_ di hadapannya. _Hell_, harga barang disini sungguh sanggup membuat suara Xiumin tercekik!

"Setidaknya kau harus memilih satu benda jika ingin keluar dari sini." Suara Chen yang indah—oke, Xiumin mengakuinya— mengagetkannya.

Dilihat dari pernyataan Chen barusan, Xiumin yakin Chen-_lah_ yang akan membayari semua benda yang akan dipilihnya. Meski begitu, Xiumin tak mungkin begitu saja menerima apapun yang diberikan Chen. Dia tak mau dianggap memanfaatkan orang lain!

Tapi tatapan Chen setelahnya membuat ia terdiam. Tatapan itu meski lembut namun tak ingin dibantah.

Akhirnya, Xiumin-pun memilih secara acak dibawah pengawasan Chen. Sedikit risih memang, lalu dia bergumam, "_You're freak, you know?"_

.-.

* * *

"Tao? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara berat namun familiar itu didengar Tao saat dia hendak mengambil sekotak sereal dari rak di depannya. Disampingnya, kini berdiri Sehun yang juga sama- sama menjinjing keranjang belanja. Senyum Sehun terpasang jelas diwajahnya kala melihat Tao.

"Di supermarket? Kurasa sudah jelas." Balas Tao juga sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya lalu memenuhi keranjang belanja mereka dengan kebutuhan masing- masing. Tao sendiri memang langsung menuju kemari sesaat setelah pulang sekolah, bahkan dia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah pasti berbelanja untuk keperluan toko rotinya dan Luhan. Meski kedatangan Sehun ke supermarket bisa dihitung dengan jari, itupun pasti atas perintah—atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan bujukan Luhan.

Tao tersenyum sekilas, _Gege_-nya yang paling imut itu memang paling bisa menaklukkan Sehun. Hingga mau tak mau, ketika membayar di kasir, Tao teringat akan percakapannya kemarin dengan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, apa sekarang kau sibuk?" tanya Tao pelan tapi penuh harap.

"Ya," Menggoda Tao memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun kalau wajah merengut Tao saat ini akan selalu menjadi _favourite_-nya."Tapi jika kau ingin mengajakku bicara, maka jawabannya aku tak sibuk."

Setelah mendapat satu pukulan di bahu, Sehun membimbing Tao menuju satu tempat disekitar sana yang terkenal tenang. Tempat itu berupa lahan penuh pohon dengan banyak kursi duduk di bawah pohon- pohonnya. Beruntungnya, tak banyak orang yang ada disana.

Angin semilir sore menerpa wajah Sehun dan Tao yang duduk bersebelahan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara—setidaknya belum. Masing- masing rupanya masih ingin menikmati damainya sore ini. Terbukti dengan mata Sehun yang perlahan tertutup dan Tao yang menerawang kosong.

"Kau tahu aku senang berada disini bersamamu," ucap Sehun masih dengan mata tertutup, dan Tao akui, namja _evil_ ini memang tampan. "Ditambah semua suasana tenang dan aliran angin yang menyegarkan pikiran, ini sangat menenangkan." Mata itu lalu terbuka dan menampilkan refleksi Tao yang balik menatapnya. "Tapi kau juga tahu aku tak punya banyak waktu. Toko kami memerlukan pelayan tampan sepertiku agar tetap hidup."

Tao tertawa ringan, wajahnya jadi tampak makin indah ketika tertawa seperti itu. "Tentu saja, Luhan-_ge_ beruntung memiliki pegawai sepertimu."

"Juga kekasih tentunya." Tambah Sehun bangga. Tapi mendadak pandangannya menajam saat dilihatnya Tao menundukkan wajah.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun serius, karena kalau tidak, Tao tak mungkin terlihat se-gelisah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Tao lambat- lambat, "kenapa Sehunnie selalu bertengkar dengan Kris-_ge_?"

Butuh waktu menitan bagi Sehun untuk menjawab, itupun dengan suara tak lebih keras dari angin, tapi Tao tak ragu akan ketajaman tiap katanya.

"_It's complicated,"_

"_Just tell me!" _sahut Tao cepat. Dia. Hanya. Ingin. Tahu.

Sehun menatap pemuda panda itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kris pasti akan menghajarku karena berani memberitahukan hal ini padamu," dan sedetik setelahnya, senyum itu lenyap. "Tapi kurasa kau harus tahu."

"_What's that?"_

Tao bisa merasakan betapa penasarannya ia sekarang. Jantungnya, napasnya, semua merespon tiap gerakan bibir Sehun dengan menambah detak dan aliran oksigen bagi sel di tubuhnya. Bahkan telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat sekarang!

Dan yang tak dimengerti Tao adalah raut tersiksa di wajah Sehun sekarang. Wajah yang biasanya selalu menggodanya itu kini serapuh kaca, gampang pecah. Saat mata Sehun bertaut dengan matanya, **demi** apapun, Tao mulai melihat lapisan bening disana, ada diantara gurat takut kehilangan, meski raut wajah Sehun masih sekeras batu.

"Luhan-_hyung_ dan Kris... pernah menjalin suatu hubungan."

_Panda_ itu sungguh menyesal mendengarnya.

-.-

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

_Part_ ini keluar ditengah kesibukan saya akan tugas yang kian numpuk, jadi saya minta maaf jika kurang mengena#hikksu

Oya, jangan benci Luhan, karena dia tetep suami sayaa X) #slapped

Menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua, _jika kalian jeli—_itu bisa diartikan dengan membaca berulang kali,_ semua hal membingungkan akan terjawab pelan- pelan, bahkan mungkin yang sempat kalian lewatkan__ B)_

Dann, reaksi Tao akan muncul di chappie depan, _soo, stay tune_ yah :*


	7. It's Killing Me

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~ **_**Hint!HunTao; ChanTao; and a little bit ChenMin**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Kedua manusia menawan itu masih duduk di bangku yang sama. Masih dalam keterdiaman canggung. Tapi di sisi lain, rasa marah itu hadir di benak keduanya, disamping sedih, terluka, juga kesal pada takdir.

Kenapa mereka harus terlibat dalam arus takdir yang sebegini menyulitkan?

"Luhan-_hyung_ pertama kali bertemu Kris saat mereka masih berada di satu universitas yang sama." Sehun memulai ceritanya tanpa memandang Tao. Dia tak berani menatap mata bening yang pasti mulai berair sekarang.

"Kai-_hyung_ bilang, Kris adalah sosok yang tak mau peduli—apalagi untuk orang yang tertarik padanya. Dan saat itu, Luhan-_hyung_—yang memendam perasaan itu untuknya, hanya dianggap bayangan lalu yang tak penting."

Mulut Tao membuka, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Ribuan kata saling bertumpuk di benaknya, tumpang tindih, tak beraturan. Tubuhnya kini menghadap Sehun yang menatap kosong ke depan, seolah semua kejadian itu diputar ulang dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Tao mengepal erat. Entah karena mendengar cerita Sehun atau karena sudut bibir si pemuda tampan yang berdarah akibat tergigit terlalu kuat.

"Aku tak mau membayangkan sekeras apa usaha Luhan-_hyung_ waktu itu," Tak dipedulikannya rasa asin yang mulai menyebar ke indera perasanya, _hell_, Sehun sungguh tak peduli! "Juga berapa banyak airmata yang dia keluarkan hanya untuk lelaki berengsek macam Kris."

"Hingga saat itu, saat Kris masuk rumah sakit," Tao bisa melihat seringai kejam tampil menghiasi wajah tampan itu. "Aku tak mau peduli dimana keluarga Kris yang lain, tapi satu yang kutahu, Luhan-_hyung_ yang mengurusnya," dan dalam sekejap mata, seringai itu tergantikan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Hingga Kris menerima ungkapan perasaan Luhan-_hyung_."

Baik si pencerita maupun si pendengar sama- sama bereaksi tak wajar. Tubuh mereka seolah kaku mendadak, dengan aliran darah menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Tao tahu ini tak boleh. Kalau memang dia memutuskan untuk lepas sepenuhnya dari Kris, maka tak seharusnya dia bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini. Bukankah harusnya dia biasa saja saat mendengar masa lalu Kris?

_/Tapi kenapa disini justru sakit?/ _Jemari lentik Tao meraba dada kirinya—yang kata orang letak hati, asal mula cinta manusia. Kadang, bagian itu akan berdebar keras saat seseorang menyebut nama Kris, dan sekarang, hanya sakitlah yang dia dapat.

"Suho-_hyung_ bilang, itu hanya sementara." Suara Sehun kembali terdengar, dan menuntut Tao agar kembali _focus_. "Bahwa Kris menerima Luhan-_hyung_ sebagai kekasihnya dengan pandangan kosong, seolah bukan itu yang dia ingini."

Jujur, Tao merasa sedikit senang saat mendengarnya. Kris menerima _Gege_-nya bukan karena cinta. Kata Suho, pemuda pirang itu menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena keadaan.

Tapi buru- buru _Panda_ itu menggeleng. Memiliki pemikiran semacam itu membuat Tao sadar betapa jahatnya ia! Bagaimana mungkin dia senang ketika Luhan justru terluka?!

"Saat mendengarnya dari mulut Suho-_hyung_, aku mati- matian berharap semoga itu tidak benar. Aku tak mau Luhan-_hyung_ tersakiti, oleh apapun."

Dan bertambahlah rasa bersalahnya sekarang. Bukan hanya Luhan yang tersakiti, Sehun bahkan mungkin Kris juga turut merasakannya.

Tao merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil napas dalam, "jika dia bisa bahagia bersama Kris," lalu melanjutkan dengan mata sepenuhnya tak rela, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. "_Then I'll let him go_."

_/Let him go?/ _Tao tersenyum miris. _/Jika aku ada dipihak Sehunnie, aku tak mungkin bisa melepaskan orang yang kucintai untuk orang lain./_

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao lirih, sepelan angin yang berhembus.

"Semua yang dikatakan manusia pecinta air itu benar," Sehun menjawab dengan tak kalah pelan, seolah semua energinya habis dan tak menyisakan secuil pun untuknya bersuara. "Dua minggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kris langsung bertingkah seperti **Kris** yang kawan- kawannya kenal. Gonta- ganti pasangan tiap hari, seolah tak pernah ada hubungan apapun antara dirinya dengan Luhan-_hyung_."

Tao tak memungkiri tatapan Sehun menajam kala mengucapkan nama Kris. Pemuda itu tak bisa membela Kris dengan ucapan pembela apapun, karena hatinya saja terlalu rumit untuk dibaca sekarang.

"Dan ketika Luhan-_hyung_ bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka, si berengsek itu malah berujar dingin," lanjut Sehun, kali ini dia menghadap Tao, menatapnya tepat di mata, membiarkan Tao tahu akan nyala dendam di matanya.

Tao tersentak kaget. Sehun yang ada di depannya ini sama persis seperti Sehun yang hendak menghajar kris malam itu. Nada, lafal, juga tatapan itu bukan milik Sehunnie-nya!

Pancaran takut Tao membuat Sehun menghela napas berat, dia tahu Tao tak salah. Tak seharusnya dia membuat sang _baby_ ketakutan begini.

_/Pemuda polos ini terlibat dalam kisah kami bahkan tanpa dia sadari./ _Itu yang berulang kali dilafalkan Sehun dalam hatinya. Jangan sampai dia melukai Tao!

"Aku tak tahu apa yang Kris katakan, karena sesering apapun aku bertanya, Chanyeol-_hyung_ tak pernah mau menjawab."

Begitu Sehun membuka mulut sambil tersenyum getir, rasa takut Tao hilang sepenuhnya. Yang terdengar selanjutnya justru lirihan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Mereka bertemu jauh sebelum aku datang," Tao buru- buru memeluk kepala Sehun yang kini mulai terkulai lemah di bahunya. "Apa yang membuatku yakin kalau dia memang mencintaiku?"

Tak ada isakan yang keluar, hanya bagian depan seragam yang Tao kenakan kini telah basah. Yang bisa pemuda panda itu lakukan sekarang adalah mengelus lembut punggung Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ssshh..."

Butir bening juga mulai mengaliri pipi lembut Tao. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, dirinya juga ikut menangis bersama Sehun. Memikirkan seperti apa tindakan yang harus ia lakukan jika dihadapkan pada Luhan adalah yang paling banyak menyita otaknya.

_/Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?/_

.-.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya di balik salah satu pohon, tampak dua orang berdiri diam. Mata milik salah satu dari mereka memicing tajam, seperti menatap orang yang dibenci.

"Kau tak mendatangi mereka?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek, namun tak berpengaruh pada paras tampannya.

Tak ada sahutan hingga membuatnya kembali bertanya. _Well_, dia memang selalu penasaran. "Apa kau akan menghajar Sehun setelah ini?"

Lama sekali baru ada sahutan, "tidak."

Suho—si penanya, hendak melontarkan tanya lagi jika Kris—yang diberi pertanyaan tak segera menjelaskan. **_Duh_**, dia sungguh tak suka kebiasaan Suho yang selalu bertanya tak peduli keadaan ini!

"Aku berhutang banyak pada Luhan—atas apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kekasihku." Tangan Kris mengepal erat saat dilihatnya Tao dan Sehun berpelukan di kejauhan. "Setidaknya itu cukup buatku agar tak melukai Sehun sementara waktu ini."

Suho tertawa—tak pelan, _anyway_—yang untungnya tak sampai terdengar oleh Tao maupun Sehun. "Kekasih? Kudengar dia sudah meminta putus darimu, jadi secara tidak langsung—"

"Jangan main- main denganku, Suho!" Ucapan itu menajam seiring dengan tatapannya yang mengarah penuh pada Suho. "Selama apapun, Huang Zi Tao **tetaplah** kekasihku."

Sayangnya Suho terlalu lama mengenal Kris, tatapan semacam itu sudah tak berlaku untuknya, Kai, ataupun Chanyeol. Mulutnya menyeringai remeh sekaligus kagum, "kau adalah jenius egois yang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal."

Mata kelam Kris mengarah pada Tao, penuh kasih ketika dilihatnya kekasih polosnya itu menangis. _/It was me, after all../_

.-.

* * *

Park Chanyeol sedang sangat bahagia hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hampir seminggu disibukkan dengan urusan kantor yang seperti tak ada habisnya, akhirnya dia bisa segera menemui Tao, sosok yang akan selalu menjadi yang terindah di hatinya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol merasa iri pada Kris. Disaat dia mati- matian bekerja tak kenal waktu, pemuda pirang itu justru mendapat _off_ bahkan hingga sebulan ke depan. Sedangkan dia? Saat libur _weekend_ saja kadang masih harus menerima berbagai telepon mengenai urusan kantor.

Memang, dia berada dibawah lindungan kerja yang sama dengan Kris—_SM Company,_ hanya saja mereka diletakkan pada _divisi _yang berbeda. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris, semua kerjanya seperti tak ada apa- apanya. Libur yang didapat Kris memang sebanding dengan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol akui hal itu. Kadang, pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan harus pergi ke pulau seberang dan 'terdampar' disana hingga berbulan- bulan.

_Good money comes with a good pay too, right?_

Ketika mobilnya memasuki pelataran _EXO High School_, Chanyeol bisa melihat Kai, Suho, serta dua pemuda lain berdiri sambil membentuk lingkaran.

_/Kurang satu orang../_ Segera saja dia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka.

"Dia tidak masuk?" tanyanya bodoh. Kenapa yang ada di kepala seorang Park Chanyeol hanya Tao saja?

"Umm," Xiumin mengangguk pada Chanyeol—setelah Kai mengenalkan mereka barusan. "Kami berencana akan mengunjunginya sekarang."

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Giliran Kai yang bertanya, lama sekali rasanya dia tak bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Pemuda tinggi itu buru- buru mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Kelima orang itu bergegas masuk ke dalam _Crystal Black Pearl Honda_ milik Chanyeol. Xiumin dan Chen duduk di bangku paling belakang, entah karena sengaja atau tidak. Yang jelas, siapapun bisa melihat kalau kini serpih merah samar telah terbentuk di pipi Chen saat Xiumin asyik berceloteh.

Di depan mereka, Suho duduk sambil memegang _tablet _putih di tangannya. Sepertinya saat ini kekasih Lay itu lebih tertarik pada kumpulan _e-mail_ yang harus segera dia balas.

Sedang di bangku terdepan, Chanyeol menyetir didampingi Kai yang duduk disampingnya. Keduanya masih terdiam hingga mendadak Suho menggumam,

"Kau kelihatan lebih ceria, apa kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?"

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol tahu pasti untuk siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan.

"Dengan**_nya_**?" tanya Chanyeol main- main, _well_, dia hanya ingin memastikan.

Kai memutar bola mata malas, "Huang Zi Tao, tentu saja."

"Ah, itu.." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di taman seminggu yang lalu." Matanya menerawang kembali ke kejadian minggu lalu. "Dia sengaja mengumpankan diri dibawah hujan."

"Dia tak sakit, _right_?" Kai khawatir, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo akan marah jika dia tak menjaga Tao dengan baik, sekalipun itu bukan tugasnya. _Hell_, Luhan-_hyung_ selalu memantau keadaan Tao, tiap saat malah. Apa itu kurang?

Suara hembusan napas lega terdengar dari arah si pengemudi. "Ya, syukurlah dia tak apa- apa." Chanyeol tahu karena dia sendiri yang mengantar _Panda_ itu sampai ke apartemen-nya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Suho bertanya masih sambil menggeser telunjuk diatas permukaan _tablet_-nya, seolah itu bukan pertanyaan yang penting.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya kaku untuk beberapa saat, tak mengira pertanyaan semacam itu akan terlontar dari mulut Suho. Tapi ini Suho yang sedang dibicarakan. Memang siapa sih yang bisa menebak pikiran pemuda satu ini?

Chanyeol mencoba rileks dan main- main sedikit. "Apa Kris yang menyuruhmu menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Suho mengangkat bahu ringan. "Semuanya terasa rumit sekarang, _you know?_"

_"That's right,"_ Kai mengangguk setuju. Jari- jarinya mulai membuat pola pada udara di depannya. "Park Chanyeol mencintai Zi Tao yang mencintai Yi Fan yang malah lebih suka pada gadis- gadis tak jelas di luaran sana."

Akhirnya _tablet_ itu diletakkan juga disamping tempat duduknya. Suho menatap dua orang yang pasti mendengarnya sekarang. "Kalian bertiga tetap sahabatku, apapun yang terjadi diantara kita."

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol buru- buru menoleh sambil menunjukkan raut aneh, "berhenti bersikap menjijikkan, Suho!"

Tawa lepas ketiganya menandakan akan adanya bahagia yang hendak datang, tanpa tahu apa yang menanti dibalik bahagia itu.

.-.

* * *

"Apa dia tak ada dirumah?"

Suara Xiumin menggantikan deru bel tak terjawab yang sedari tadi ditekan Kai. Berapa kalipun Kai menekannya, tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam.

Chen yang sedari tadi memegangi ponsel miliknya berujar pelan, "Ponselnya tak aktif, kalau kalian mau tahu."

"Apa mungkin dia sedang keluar?" Kai mencoba memberi alasan logis,

"Itu tak mungkin," dan langsung ditepis oleh Suho. "Sepatunya jelas masih ada disini."

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir kemungkinan dimana Tao berada, lima pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda mungil nan cantik.

"Kalian," rupanya Luhan dengan sekeranjang bahan makanan di tangan kirinya. "Sedang apa ramai- ramai di depan apartemen Tao?"

"_Hyung_ sendiri kenapa ada disini? Bukankah harusnya menjaga toko bersama Sehun?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Sehun mengijinkan Luhan pergi sendiri. Kalaupun sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, Luhan selalu didampingi _namja_ _evil_ satu itu, tapi ini?

_/Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?/ _Chanyeol takkan pernah menyangka kalau praduganya itu memanglah benar.

"Aku mampir membawakan Tao makanan, kupikir dia pasti belum makan siang." Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum sedikit. Dia tak mungkin bicara tentang pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sebelum kesini tadi. Sudah cukup banyak masalah akhir- akhir ini.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika Luhan-_hyung_ yang mencoba memanggil Tao," Suho mengusulkan, "aku yakin dia ada di dalam."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengetuk pelan pintu perak di depannya. "Tao, _baby_ buka pintunya."

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan mencoba lagi.

"Tao, _gege_ bawakan bahan makanan kesukaanmu."

Tetap hening, tapi Luhan bukan orang yang mau mengalah.

"_Baby_, _please_! _Gege_ tak ingin kau sakit."

Meski dipanggil berulang kali, suasana di dalam sana masih sepi, tak ada suara apapun. Hal itu membuat Suho kasihan pada Luhan yang masih terus mencoba membujuk Tao agar mau membuka pintu.

"Apakah ada yang berpikiran sama denganku?" tanyanya sambil memandang mereka semua.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alis, "kalau yang kau maksud menghubungi Kris mungkin membantu, ya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

Kala nama itu disebut memberi efek berlebih pada Chanyeol dan Luhan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara mereka berempat, kalau kini hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan kurang baik. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia sudah sering bertemu Kris sejak insiden rumah sakit bertahun- tahun lalu, tapi bukan berarti dia jadi terbiasa karenanya.

"Dia bilang akan segera kesini." Mendadak Chen bersuara mengagetkan semua yang ada disitu. Kenapa pemuda berkacamata itu cepat sekali dalam bertindak?

_/Mungkin itu efek karena selalu jadi yang tercepat dalam menjawab kuis matematika./ _Xiumin menggeleng dengan pipi mengembung, membuat Suho dan Kai dengan kompak mencubit masing- masing pipi si pemuda _chubby_—saking gemasnya.

Setelah mendapat pukulan maut di perut masing- masing—Kai dan Suho bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi— bahkan Chen saja sampai mengernyit ngeri, Suho menggumam cukup keras, "apa kita hanya akan berdiam—sambil berdiri, _anyway_— seperti orang tolol begini?"

"Kurasa tak perlu," Chen melihat ke arah lorong sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Orang yang kita tunggu sudah datang."

Sontak semua kepala menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Ada berbagai macam pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya, tapi Kris hanya terfokus pada Suho.

"Dimana dia?" Napas Kris yang tersengal- sengal membuktikan dia berlari hingga kesini, entah apa yang terjadi dengan _volvo_-nya.

Begitu Suho mengarahkan pandang ke pintu disampingnya, Kris buru- buru memanggil Tao, masih dengan napasnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Tao—"

Sayangnya, belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara jeritan terdengar dari dalam. "PERGI!"

Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada disitu panik, Kris terutama. Apalagi detik selanjutnya yang mereka dengar adalah bantingan barang pecah belah. Suaranya terdengar seperti rak berisi ratusan piring yang tergeletak jatuh karena gempa. Sangat ribut!

"Buka pintunya!" dengan kalap pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendobrak pintu apartemen Tao, dengan dibantu Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Mudah saja buat mereka untuk membukanya, namun sayang, bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang mereka harapkan ada dibalik pintu apartemen Tao.

Diantara pecahan beling, tampak Tao meringkuk dengan jerit kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu tampak berusaha keras meredam jeritan dengan menggigit lengannya, hingga membuat luka robek yang cukup lebar disana.

Tak perlu menunggu detik bergerak maju, Kris segera melangkah mendekati Tao seperti orang yang melihat kekasihnya hendak ditabrak kendaraan. Tak dipedulikannya lagi beling yang menancap di daerah lututnya saat ia mendekap tubuh ringkih Tao.

"Aakkkhh..." Jeritan itu dimulai lagi, sepertinya Tao tahu jika itu Kris. _"Stay away.. stay away from me!" Namja_ itu berontak sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia tak mau disentuh oleh Kris! _"No..please no!"_ Tapi sayang, lengan Kris tak mau melepaskan Tao begitu saja. Kedua lengan kekar itu justru makin mendekapnya erat. Kris bahkan bisa merasakan bahunya digigit kuat oleh Tao hingga rembesan darah mengotori kemeja yang Kris kenakan.

_"Don't touch me... don't.." _Rontaan itu makin lama makin pelan, mungkin karena Tao lelah menghadapi kris yang tetap keras kepala. Hingga dalam sepersekian detik, isakan keluar tanpa bisa tao kendalikan. _"Please don't!"_

"_Babe_.. ssshh" Suara Kris mengalun pelan, bahkan mungkin hanya Tao yang bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu berbisik maaf berulang kali ditelinga Tao. Dia yakin Tao tak mungkin memaafkannya semudah itu, apalagi ada banyak orang yang melindungi _Panda_ ini dari lelaki berengsek macam dirinya. Tapi selama Kris masih bisa menghirup udara bebas, maka tak akan ada yang bisa merebut Tao dari sisinya.

Kris masih saja berusaha menenangkan Tao, lewat untaian kata maaf dan juga kecupan di kepala sang _baby_ berulang kali. Tak dia sadari tatapan cemburu, terluka, bahkan sakit hati dari dua orang dibelakangnya.

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Karena jujur saja, saya mau nangis waktu bikin _scene_ HunTao diatas, nggak tega rasanyaa bikin dua orang magnae nangiis D:

Lagi- lagi saya sampaikan, panggil saja saya i.r.i.s.h. nggak perlu embel- embel apapun juga gak masalah kok~ Asal jangan **thor** ajah ;)

Dann, untuk catatan kalian saja, saya nggak terlalu suka **Kris****py ****Lay****s**, jadii maafkan saya kalau nggak bisa menampilkan interaksi kedua orang itu di cerita saya ini X)

Oya, beberapa hari lalu saya nonton_ Live HD_-nya akang- akang EXO di Inkigayo, dan astagaaa Baekhyun kelihatan cuantikk XD

Karena itu, Baekkie akan muncul di chappie depan, _soo_, ada yang bisa nebak dia jadi siapa? B)


	8. All This Fighting

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_** Hint!HunHan; KrisLu; ChanTao; and a little bit ChanBaek for this chappie**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Suasana di kamar milik Tao begitu hening. Ada lima pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap sang _baby_ dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Kelimanya memiliki pemikiran sendiri- sendiri, pun dengan _object_ yang sedari tadi ditatap. Mata Tao memang tertuju pada tangan cekatan Xiumin yang sedang membalut luka di lengannya, tapi sinar di kedua bola bening itu jelas tak ada, kosong.

Sedetik berlalu, suara Xiumin memenuhi ruangan ber-arsitektur cantik itu. "Tahan sebentar, ini akan sedikit sakit."

Dan lagi- lagi, hening yang menampakkan diri.

Bukannya mereka yang ada di ruangan itu tak merasa canggung dengan keadaan begini, hanya saja, mereka merasa tak ada yang bisa diutarakan. Semua hal yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu jelas tak pernah mereka prediksi sebelumnya. Lagipula, Tao kelihatan seperti orang yang mendadak tak bisa melihat. Rautnya datar, tapi banyak rasa tampak dari kilat matanya. Bingung, cemas, dan.. takut—tentu saja.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Tanya sarkas itu mencuat begitu saja dari mulut Xiumin. "Tiba- tiba tak masuk lalu mendadak melukai dirimu sendiri," Ikatannya pada lengan Tao menguat, tapi bahkan si _baby_ tak menunjukkan raut protes apapun. "Kau membuatku khawatir, bocah bodoh!"

Suara Xiumin berbeda dari biasanya, terdengar bergetar hingga Tao menyesal karenanya. "Maaf.."

Permintaan maaf itu begitu tulus, bahkan Xiumin berusaha membuang jauh- jauh amarah dalam benaknya. Ditatapnya Tao yang masih menunduk dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"Jangan melakukannya lagi," ucap Chanyeol penuh peringatan, meski kesan lembut tak lepas dari suaranya. Meski begitu, perkataan itu tak sepenuhnya ia lontarkan. Ada satu bagian yang terpaksa ia telan bulat- bulat.

_/kau membuatku ingin mati saat melihatmu seperti tadi, Tao/ _lanjutnya dalam hati. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, memangnya apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Apa ini karena Kris?" Satu tanya mewakili jutaan dalam kepala Xiumin akhirnya terlontar juga. Jujur, pemuda gembil satu itu sangat penasaran sekarang ini.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi belakangan," Mendadak satu kesimpulan terbentuk di kepalanya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tao, **pasti** hal itu menyangkut Kris, _rite_? "tapi jika memang benar karena pemuda itu, aku akan memanggilnya sekarang!"

Melihat Xiumin yang berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah menghentak, Chen buru- buru memanggil teman sekelasnya itu. "Xiu—"

Namun, belum sempat nama Xiumin tersebut dari mulut Chen, pemuda yang menganggap Tao sebagai adiknya sendiri itu menghentikan langkah. Bukan karena panggilan Chen, tapi karena sesuatu menahan kakinya.

Saat Xiumin menundukkan kepala, dilihatnya sepasang tangan pucat melingkari lututnya. Mata Xiumin membelalak, itu tangan Tao!

"Jangan!" Suara Tao sarat akan ketakutan, bahkan Kai—orang paling tak peka diantara mereka pun bisa merasakannya. "Kumohon jangan!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan—kamar itu membeku. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyangka Tao bisa bergerak secepat itu, bahkan Suho yang berada paling dekat dengan ranjang tempat Tao duduk pun tak menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang selalu bermasalah dengan gerak refleks itu melakukannya?

_"I beg you,"_ Suara pecah itu muncul begitu saja, makin terdengar menyedihkan, _actually_."Jauhkan dia dariku!" Akhirnya Tao menjerit, tak tahan dengan semua beban yang tak pantas dia tanggung sendiri.

_/Kalau tahu mencintai Kris bisa membuatmu seperti ini, apa kau akan tetap mencintainya, _baby_?/_ Xiumin tak tahan lagi. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang kini meringkuk di kedua kakinya itu erat.

"Tao.." lirih Xiumin dengan setitik bening air di sudut matanya. Sungguh, apa yang dipikirkan Kris hingga membuat Tao sampai seperti ini? Lelaki itu menerima Tao menjadi kekasihnya karena cinta.., '_kan_?

_"Don't let him come!" _Tao menatap Xiumin tepat di mata, kobaran penolakan akan kehadiran Kris perlahan surut berganti tatap menyerah._ "Please..."_

Xiumin pasrah, dia mengaku kalah dihadapan lelaki manis ini. Dengan sekali hembusan napas dalam, dia berkata,_ "You need a rest."_

Tao menggeleng keras, Xiumin belum berkata akan memenuhi permintaannya, dan dia terlalu takut bertemu Kris sekarang, entah karena alasan apa. _"But he—"_

_"I promised you,"_ Kai buru- buru menjawab kala dilihatnya tubuh Tao yang kian melemah. Atau mungkin saja itu pengaruh obat bius yang sengaja disuntikkan Suho saat Xiumin menjahit lukanya, _who_ _knows_? "Tak akan kubiarkan dia masuk kemari."

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung tenang. Bahkan, _Panda_ itu langsung terlelap saat tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur berseprai biru miliknya. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Tao tidur, pemuda tampan dengan tinggi kelebihan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang—entahlah.., sulit dijabarkan.

_/Harusnya aku senang 'kan? Kau tak lagi menginginkan Kris./_ Chanyeol memejamkan mata, hanya sekejap. Lalu tanpa dia kehendaki, tangannya bergerak menuju dada sebelah kiri, mencengkeram kemeja formal yang ia kenakan. _ /Tapi kenapa teramat sakit disini?/_

**_.-._**

* * *

Baik Luhan maupun Kris tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Dua orang luar biasa menawan itu sama- sama diam. Mungkin bagi Luhan, suasana ini begitu canggung, bahkan Luhan merasa tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh luka di bahu Kris akibat gigitan Tao.

Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa mungkin Kris juga merasakan canggung yang sama. Bahwa _mungkin_ keadaan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi saat Luhan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kris, harapannya langsung hancur begitu saja.

Wajah itu tetap tampan, tetap menawan, tetap punya daya tarik luar biasa. Dan tetap dingin, mungkin raut hangat hanya akan ditampilkan Kris pada Tao.

Ah..

Lamunan Luhan terhenti saat simpul ikatannya meleset. Dengan segera dibenahinya perban itu tanpa melukai Kris lebih jauh. _"It's done."_

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Kris. _Huh_, memangnya Luhan bisa berharap apa?

Keheningan itu mendadak pecah saat pintu cokelat dihadapan keduanya terbuka lebar. Sontak Kris dan Luhan sama- sama menoleh dan mendapati Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Tak ada satupun yang berani menatap Kris, mereka tahu bahwa apapun pembicaraan kali ini, pasti akan berakhir dengan kemarahan sang pemuda berambut pirang.

_"How's he?"_ tanya Kris mendesak Suho agar menatapnya. Dia sungguh tak suka saat orang lain menolak untuk menatapnya kala diajak bicara.

Suho menghela napas, lalu menatap Kris lelah, "dia tertidur." Mata pemuda pecinta air itu memeriksa darah yang mulai merembes ke perban di bahu Kris, sebelum kemudian tersenyum setengah prihatin setengah mengejek. "Harusnya kau perhatikan lukamu!"

Tak peduli pada komentar Suho, Kris segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dahinya mengernyit nyeri saat merasakan lukanya makin membuka. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus secepatnya pulang ke rumah. _Well_, dokter yang sanggup menangani lukanya bisa datang langsung ke apartementnya. Lagipula, Kris merasa sangat lelah seharian ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya dengan tangan hampir meraih lengan Kris, tapi tertahan. Dia sadar Kris bukan lagi miliknya.

_"I need to see him."_ Kris mempercepat langkahnya, dia ingin segera memastikan keadaan Tao. Tapi saat tangannya hendak meraih pegangan pintu, sesosok tubuh menghalangi jalannya.

Kai, berdiri menantang Kris dengan pandangan nyalang. _"I won't allow that."_

_"Don't blocking me."_ Perintah dengan suara rendah itu rupanya berhasil membuat Kai sedikit gentar. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Tao, dan melanggar janji sama sekali tak ada dalam kamusnya!

"Xiumin dan Chen sedang menjaganya sekarang," Suho segera menengahi, bagaimanapun Kris dan Kai sama- sama sahabatnya, dia tak bisa memihak salah satu sekalipun mungkin dia lebih dekat dengan Kris. Satu tangannya mendarat di bahu Kris yang tak terluka,_"no need to be worry."_

_"He's almost killing himself!"_ Pemuda tinggi itu membentak keras. Dua matanya kini menatap Suho tajam, jauh lebih mengerikan dan seperti bukan Kris. "Apa yang bisa menahanku untuk tak menemuinya sekarang?"

Suho hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sekilas, cercah khawatir membayangi kedua pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Kai yang melirik Suho jelas tahu kalau Suho tak akan sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Karenanya, dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, Kai menyampaikannya lewat gumaman.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya berusaha mendapatkan atensi Kris. Satu tarikan napas dalam sebelum Kai berucap, "dia tak ingin melihatmu."

Kris terdiam.

Kris membatu.

Kris—yang tak takut apapun, mendadak seperti perampok berlian yang tengah disudutkan.

Matanya masih menyiratkan rasa tak percaya. Dari semua prediksi yang ia pikirkan kala Tao tahu kebenaran di masa lalu, ini sungguh jauh meleset. Kris merasa kupingnya berdenging, Tao tak menginginkannya?

Pemuda itu buru- buru menggeleng. Tao tak mungkin tak menginginkannya. Tao tak mungkin membuatnya terluka. Tao tak mungkin begitu, tapi siapa dia bisa berharap terlalu jauh?

Pandangannya beralih pada Suho—orang yang kini paling bisa membuatnya lega. Tapi sekarang ini, bahkan Suho-pun turut menghancurkan angannya..

_"He needs more time."_

Suara Suho seolah menjadi akhir bagi percakapan di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang mau buka suara. Keheningan itu begitu menyesakkan, tapi kelihatan jelas kalau mereka semua terlalu larut dalam pikirana masing- masing.

Suho dan Kai jelas- jelas masih memperhatikan tiap pergerakan Kris. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja berjaga untuk yang terburuk tak ada salahnya 'kan?

Luhan dan Chanyeol juga tak jauh beda. Keduanya memang memperhatikan Kris, tapi tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda. Pemuda cantik itu tengah melihat Kris dengan tatap setengah khawatir setengah bersalah. _Well_, untuk saat ini Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

Sedang Chanyeol, tatap matanya ke arah Kris dipenuhi kilat marah. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ditahannya amarah itu. Dia masih ingat tentang ikatan sahabat mereka, banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, meski itu telah berlalu.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu berucap pelan, membuyarkan hening di ruang itu. _"Do you still love him?"_

Posisi tubuh Kris masih sama, tak ada keinginan untuk berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Dia menjawab lontaran tanya itu gampang saja. _"That's a stupid words."_

Seringai Kris dibalas Chanyeol dengan gerak serupa, membuat wajahnya kian tampan. Bayangan Tao memenuhi otaknya, hingga meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk menantang Kris, _"then let him go."_

Kris berbalik, wajahnya tenang, tapi kali ini dengan tangan mengepal erat, lalu bertanya sarkas, "dan membiarkanmu menggantikan posisiku?"

"Akui saja, Kris," Chanyeol melangkah santai mendekati Kris, bibirnya mengejek dalam artian yang sebenarnya. "yang bisa kaulakukan hanya menyakitinya."

"Apa kau pikir bersama denganmu bisa membuatnya bahagia?" Kali ini giliran Kris yang melempar umpan. Semua manusia di ruangan itu diam. Menikmati pertunjukkan, _eoh_?

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk itu," Tak disangka Chanyeol menelan umpan Kris bulat- bulat. "Kau tahu aku mencintainya." ujarnya kemudian dengan sorot mata melembut, bahkan Kai tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Di luar dugaan, Kris bukannya marah malah justru menampilkan raut orang yang hendak kalah, dengan sisa harapan masih menyala- nyala dalam bola matanya. "Aku tak mungkin melepasnya," Suaranya sekeras batu, seperti Kris yang dahulu sebelum Tao ada. "dia—" ucapannya terpotong, seperti lebih memilih untuk tak mengutarakannya.

_/_—_segalanya.../ _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang dalam suasana tenang dengan Tao memenuhi pikirannya, Chanyeol justru hendak menghajar sosok di depannya itu. Langkahnya menghentak yang kentara jelas membuat empat pasang mata lain kaget.

"Kau memang bajingan Kris," Jarak kedua pemuda tinggi itu hanya sehasta tangan Kyungsoo, meski Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas kilat tajam di mata Kris, tak sedikitpun nyalinya surut. "Tak cukupkah semua yang sudah kau akibatkan untuknya?"

"Aku membebaskanmu menyebutku bajingan, berengsek, atau apapun." Mata Kris terpejam, darah di bahunya merembes makin deras akibat tangannya yang menegang. Tapi toh dia tak peduli.

"Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat," Mata itu terbuka, menunjukkan keyakinan, peringatan, dan ketegasan dalam satu kali pandang. "Huang Zi Tao akan selalu bersamaku."

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup ia menghadapi makhluk berengsek di depannya itu. Dengan berbekal tangan mengepal erat, Chanyeol layangkan satu pukulan cepat ke arah pipi Kris. Kris sendiri sudah bersiap dengan kuda- kuda bertahan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menghadapinya.

Tapi mendadak, teriakan Luhan terdengar diikuti tangan lain yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan si pemuda Park.

"_STOP_!"

Kai segera berdiri diantara Kris dan Chanyeol, diiringi Suho di belakangnya. "Kita ini sahabat, _remember_?" Tangannya terentang, menahan dada Kris dan Chanyeol agar tetap di tempat mereka berdiri. "Jangan biarkan masalah ini merusak semuanya!"

Suho yang tadinya tenang mulai merasa muak juga akibat pertengkaran ini. Dia lalu menekan buku- buku jarinya, menahan rasa kesal. "Apa aku harus menonjok kalian satu- satu agar kalian berhenti bertengkar?"

Perlahan, dua manusia menawan itu kembali tenang, meski tatapan tajam masih terus terhunuskan. Demi apapun yang merasuki pikirannya sekarang, Kris memilih mengalah. Bersama langkah diam, pemuda itu mundur lalu berbalik setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu Kai. Mungkin itu semacam konfirmasi agar Kai tak perlu khawatir, bahwa si pirang tak akan mendekati kamar Tao untuk sementara waktu.

Baru saja tangannya meraih _handle_ pintu, Kris kembali berucap tanpa menoleh, "bilang pada Sehun untuk menemuiku di tempat biasa!"

Dan debum pintu yang tertutup terdengar seperti ketukan palu hakim bagi Luhan.

.-.

* * *

Toko roti milik Luhan masih terlihat sepi. Para pegawainya yang lain juga masih istirahat. Mungkin keadaan sepi seperti ini karena para pelanggannya masih ada di jalan seusai kerja, lagipula tak mungkin 'kan toko rotinya bisa ramai setiap hari?

Dan sungguh, Luhan bersyukur karenanya! Jika biasanya dia akan senewen bila tak banyak pengunjung, maka kali ini dia sangat berbahagia. Karena dengan begitu, pertengkarannya dengan Sehun tak akan banyak yang melihat.

_/Huh, bahkan aku belum bicara padanya, tapi aku sudah merasa bahwa kali ini pun akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran./_ Luhan miris menghadapi semua masalah di depan matanya, apalagi saat dilihatnya Sehun berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sehun langsung hingga Luhan tak bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk berbohong.

_"What're you talking—"_

"Jangan pura- pura tak tahu, _hyung_!" ucapan Luhan dipotong begitu saja oleh Sehun. "Kudengar kau baru pulang dari apartemen Tao," Tatapan Sehun membuat Luhan menelan ludah, "dan mustahil Kris tak ada disana."

Luhan kalah. Dia tak bisa berbohong, apalagi pada Sehun.

Tapi sekejap pemahaman berkelebat di kepala Luhan. Matanya mengerjap penuh bingung. "Darimana kau tahu—"

"Bisakah kau langsung memberitahuku apa yang dia sampaikan?" Sadar atau tidak, tindakan Sehun yang memotong ucapan Luhan justru membuat pemuda _China_ itu makin curiga.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Suho?" tanyanya menyelidik. Sesaat setelah Kris meninggalkan ruangan, dia memang memaksa Suho untuk menceritakan **semuanya**, karena tidak biasanya Kris mencari Sehun. "Bahwa kau sengaja memberitahu Tao kebenarannya?"

Begitu melihat Sehun mengangguk, Luhan berkata keras, bahkan dia sendiri kaget mendengar suaranya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku tahu—" Sehun baru saja berucap, tapi bahkan Luhan tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Dia hampir saja terbunuh karena perbuatanmu!" teriak Luhan hingga beberapa pegawai yang tersisa di toko itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Beruntungnya, tanda 'CLOSE' masih menggantung di depan pintu, dan melihat majikan mereka tengah bertengkar, tentu saja tak ada satupun pegawai yang berani mencopot tanda itu.

"Aku sungguh menyesal mendengarnya," Sehun berujar tulus, Tao yang histeris tentu saja sudah dia perkirakan. Bahkan kini otaknya mulai merancang kemungkinan saat bertemu Kris nanti. "dan sepertinya, dengan begini aku tahu apa yang Kris inginkan."

Sehun melangkah cepat, mengacuhkan kaki kecil di belakangnya, kaki milik Luhan—yang mengejarnya tergesa.

"Jangan pergi!"

Jujur, Sehun mulai goyah saat seruan itu ditujukan padanya. Apalagi tangan Luhan yang kini mencengkeram kemeja bagian punggungnya, tangan itu bergetar, turut menggetarkan hati Sehun. Apa dia terlalu keras kali ini?

"Kumohon..." lirih pemuda yang lebih pendek. Luhan sungguh berharap Sehun mau mendengar pintanya. Tapi begitu Sehun berbalik, meremas tangannya lembut, lalu melangkah pergi, Luhan jatuh terduduk.

Dia tak punya pegangan apa- apa lagi.

.-.

* * *

Pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini, Sehun sudah bisa merasakan hawa sesak menyerbunya. Bukan karena arsitektur ruang bergaya Eropa yang memenuhi tempat ini, bukan juga karena sepi dan hening meski cahaya petang matahari masih menerobos masuk lewat ventilasi- ventilasi tinggi. Bukan.

Yang membuatnya gentar justru sesosok bayang tinggi dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Tentu saja, betapa bodohnya Sehun! Siapapun yang berada di posisinya sekarang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana—dibalik pohon bersama Suho saat itu," Sehun memulai, dia tak memungkiri suaranya seperti dipaksa keluar.

Kris diam, tak ada respon.

"Itukah sebabnya kau mendiamkanku dan berlalu begitu saja?" Tapi Sehun berani, pemuda itu tak akan takut pada siapapun yang dia anggap bajingan. "Agar kau tak terlihat seperti seorang bajingan di depan Tao?"

Tak perlu ada jawaban, sebab satu pukulan penuh amarah sudah dilayangkan Kris untuk Sehun. Pukulan itu begitu kerasnya hingga Sehun terhuyung ke belakang. Bukan hanya itu, Kris juga menarik tubuh Sehun, lalu membantingnya ke belakang.

Cukup keras, buktinya darah keluar dari siku dan telinga Sehun.

"Karena kau dia hampir terbunuh!" teriak Kris lantang, matanya sama sekali bukan Kris, seolah dia orang lain.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu kebusukanmu dengan Luhan-hyung." Sehun terbatuk, nyeri di punggungnya makin terasa, tapi Sehun berniat bangkit. "Harusnya kau tahu akibat dari semua kelakuanmu."

"Kalau kau masih marah karena aku menyakiti Luhan, maka sakiti aku! Jangan sangkut pautkan Tao dalam hal ini!" Tubuh Kris menjauh, tapi tangannya tetap mengepal erat.

"Bukankah pembalasan yang manis adalah justru menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya sarkas itu terlontar begitu saja.

Selanjutnya, giliran Sehun yang menghajar Kris. Pukulan bertubi- tubi dilancarkan kekasih Luhan itu pada Kris, bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh emosi Sehun tepat di depan muka Kris. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya tak diinginkan oleh kekasihmu sendiri!"

Keduanya terlibat perkelahian tak henti. Satu pukulan dari Kris, maka Sehun juga akan membalas satu pukulan. Satu alir darah dari sudut mulut Sehun juga akan dibalas dengan memar di samping mata Kris.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya berkeras menghabisi satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Bukan semangatnya, tapi tubuhnya. Dilihat dari postur saja sudah bisa ditebak jika Kris lebih kuat selangkah dibanding Sehun.

Tubuh penuh keringat berbalut kaos itu jatuh terduduk. Sehun—masih mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Tenaganya terkuras habis, bahkan untuk berdiri saja kakinya sudah lemas. Ketika mendongak, Sehun sudah siap apapun yang akan Kris lakukan terhadapnya. Menghajarnya sampai mati—atau sekarat mungkin?

Tapi tak terjadi apa- apa.

Kris yang masih bisa berdiri, meski luka sana- sini, hanya menatapnya datar, lalu berucap sarat permohonan juga peringatan, "berhentilah membuatnya menderita."

Sehun tertawa miris dengan mulut penuh darah, seiring dengan berlalunya Kris dari situ.

_ "It's _**you**_ who makes him like that.."_

.-.

* * *

"Namamu Chanyeol 'kan?" Xiumin, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tao tidur menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi itu berdiri. Saat Chanyeol mengangguk, Xiumin memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu berujar—perintah sepertinya, "pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaganya disini."

Chanyeol membelalak, raut tak setuju jelas nampak di wajahnya. "Kenap—"

Baru saja dia hendak mengeluarkan protes, Chen lebih dahulu menjelaskan. "Kau harus lihat penampilanmu dulu sebelum bertanya."

"Tapi aku masih—" Chanyeol mencoba memberi alasan, tapi bahkan Xiumin tak mau mendengar.

"Jangan membantah!" Xiumin menatap pemuda itu nyalang, namun tetap dengan raut imutnya. "Tao akan baik- baik saja, jika itu yang ingin kau pastikan."

Chanyeol menatap Chen meminta bantuan, tapi yang dia terima malah helaan napas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan pulang sebentar," Pemuda itu ikut mengalah, bahkan Chen saja tak bisa menang dari Xiumin, apalagi dia? "Setelah itu—"

"Ya, ya, kau boleh kesini lagi," Xiumin memotong lagi, astaga! Kalau pemuda gembil itu bukan orang dekat Tao, mungkin Chanyeol akan tega menendangnya keluar dari kamar ini. "Tapi tentunya setelah penampilanmu terlihat lebih—" Xiumin meneliti penampilan Chanyeol dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Satu yang dapat disimpulkan, berantakan.

Karena Xiumin kelihatan tak ingin melanjutkan, maka Chen yang mengambil alih, "—layak."

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada Tao yang berbaring di atas kasur dengan dengkur halus terdengar. Bersama satu pandang terakhir, Chanyeol menatapnya sayang. Begitu damai, tenang, apa sosok itu jelmaan malaikat?

_/Malaikat, cepatlah bangun.../_

Saat berada di jalan pun, pikiran Chanyeol masih berpusat di ruang kamar Tao. Banyak hal ingin dia ungkap di hadapan bocah _panda_ itu. Satu diantaranya adalah beban rasanya. Chanyeol yakin perasaannya untuk Tao cukup kuat. Buktinya, sejauh ini belum ada satupun manusia di bumi yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi mengingat hal ini, Chanyeol justru merasa ragu sendiri. Apa mungkin akan diterima? Kalau memang tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan tetap tersenyum di depan Tao, meski dia tak bisa menjamin seberapa parah rusak di hatinya. Munafik, eh?

_/Kalau kuungkapkan sekarang, apa waktunya tepat?/_ Lihat saja apa yang barusan terjadi! Tao hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena seorang Kris, bukankah itu berarti Tao **masih** membutuhkan eksistensi Kris?

Memutuskan untuk tak terlalu ambil pusing, Chanyeol mulai mendendangkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Suaranya selirih hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"_Handa neoman bonda." _['Aku hanya melihatmu.']

Itu benar, Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa Tao menempati posisi penting dalam hidupnya.

"_Eojjeojago_?" ['Kenapa?']

Tapi kenapa tak sekalipun Tao melihatnya sebagai seorang yang berbeda? Sebagai seorang yang mencintai kekasihnya?

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Matanya menutup dan kelebatan masa lalu memenuhi benaknya, seperti racun yang dituang dalam susu manis. Begitu menggiurkan namun mematikan di dalam. _/Why'd you choose him?/_

Suaranya terucap lantang, namun hanya dalam pikiran. Lagipula Chanyeol memang lebih suka seperti itu. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa menyimpan segalanya rapat- rapat. Semua kenangan, tawa, juga luka yang diakibatkan Tao—sekalipun pemuda itu tak menyadarinya.

Mata indah miliknya terbuka perlahan, hingga retina matanya menangkap bayang satu sosok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosok itu lebih rendah darinya, dengan rambut cokelat berpotongan pas, kulit putih pucat, wajah cantik bermata tajam,.. tunggu! Apa itu _eyeliner_?

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Matanya melebar dengan gurat tak percaya. Berkali- kali otanya mengeluarkan respon yang sama, siapapun orang di depannya itu, pasti dan **tidak** **mungkin** orang yang dia pikirkan sekarang!

Tapi, lagi- lagi suara makhluk itu menghancurkan harapannya begitu saja. Meski lumayan jauh, Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Park," Hembus napasnya tercekat, macet, dan bertambah kaget saat kata kedua terlontar dari sosok itu. Namanya. "Chanyeol."

Sosok—pemuda itu tersenyum, begitu manis dan cantik disaat bersamaan, sekalipun dia mengenakan _eyeliner_ tebal pada bagian matanya. Tapi Chanyeol—yang sudah mengenal pemuda di depannya cukup lama, paham benar arti dibalik senyum itu.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kaget di benaknya, Chanyeol berucap dingin, dengan perasaan tak suka berlebih. "Kau kembali.."

.-.

* * *

"Aku bosan," Tao mengeluh setengah merajuk pada satu- satunya orang lain di ruangan itu. "Bolehkah aku keluar dari sini?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari kasur.

Namun sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya cepat, memaksanya kembali berbaring. "Kau masih butuh istirahat, _baby_."

Hembusan napas kesal terdengar dari arah Tao, sampai- sampai Xiumin kewalahan menghadapi anak panda satu ini. "Apa tiga hari masih belum cukup?" tanyanya lagi, ngotot sebenarnya. "Aku sudah terkurung disini selama itu, bahkan _Gege_ juga ikut tak masuk sekolah gara- gara aku."

"Aku melakukannya karena khawatir padamu," Xiumin adalah pemuda yang sabar, _right_? Kalau tidak, mungkin Tao sudah terlempar ke Pluto sekarang. "Lagipula orang tuaku sudah setuju agar aku merawatmu."

Tapi bukan Tao namanya kalau tak bisa menang. Berbekal pandangan super imut miliknya, Tao mulai menatap Xiumin dengan kedip memohon. "Xiu-_ge_~"

Sedang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tak minat. Begitu Xiumin menoleh, Tao melanjutkan aksinya. "Aku sudah cukup sehat, jadi biarkan aku berjalan –jalan sebentar, _ne_?"

"Hhh," Xiumin tahu dia akan kalah. Kris saja yang seperti **itu** bisa luluh di depan Tao, apalagi dia? "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar asal jangan terlalu jauh, _kay_? Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Tentu- tentu~" Tao bergegas memakai sepatu _Blue Junkiee_ miliknya yang tergeletak di samping nakas. Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda itu berjalan di sekitar kawasan apartementnya. Tak terlalu jauh, sesuai janjinya pada Xiumin.

Merasa bosan dengan kesendirian, bibirnya mulai melantunkan lagu yang tak akan pernah dia lupa. _Well_, mungkin karena dia pertama kali mengenal Kris lewat lagu ini. _Full of memories, huh?_

_"I'll hold you a bit more,"_ Langkah kakinya ringan, seringan daun yang mulai jatuh dari tangkainya.

_"I'll look at you more,"_ Mata Tao mengarah pada ujung sepatu yang dikenakannya. Biru, langit, pantulan air, kemeja Kris, sepatu _Kris_, warna yang sering dipilih **Kris**. Lagi- lagi Kris.

Tao menyerah. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa lepas dari otaknya.

Suaranya masih mengalun,_ "Until my heart stop—"_ Hingga sesuatu menghentikan suaranya.

Disana, dia berdiri.

Tegap, tampan, menawan, berkilau, dan.. dan.. Tao tak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi.

Kehadiran Kris yang selalu mendadak semakin membuat dirinya terbiasa. Hal ini mengingatkan Tao pada kejadian di waktu lalu. Saat Kris tiba- tiba muncul di toko cokelat _Velonica_. Saat pemuda itu keluar dari _Volvo_ miliknya. Saat dia sengaja mengejutkan Tao dengan memeluknya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang bergerak. Masih diam, saling memandang. Yang satu dengan tatap lembut, sedang yang lain dengan kilat tak percaya.

Perlahan, Tao bisa melihat bibir Kris bergerak. Tanpa sadar, dia turut melafalkan kata yang diucapkan Kris.

"Sa," kata pertama. "rang," kata kedua. "han," kata ketiga. "da." kata terakhir, terucap jelas oleh Tao.

"_Sarang—" _Mata keduanya tak lepas, bahkan bisa dilihatnya Kris sedang tersenyum geli sekarang._ "—handa_?" Suaranya lirih, seolah mempertanyakan arti dari ucapan Kris barusan. Lalu mendadak, Tao tersentak kaget. Setengah tak percaya setengah bingung. Apa telinganya tak salah dengar?

"**_Saranghanda_**.."

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

Waktu libur UNAS—saya belum ikutan kemarin, jadi libur X)— sepupu nunjukin MV yang katanya bikin dia terpesona. Saya penasaran, tentu aja, soalnya jarang- jarang dia muji cowok. Setelah lihat, eh, saya jadi ikutan terpesona jugaa :D

MV itu **_Paradise_**-nya **_INFINITE_**. Karena liriknya yang bikin nggak tahan, akhirnya saya masukin beberapa lirik buat jadi lagu yang dinyanyiin Tao diatas, _soo_, _credit_ _title_ milik merekaa B)

_Well_, ini bagian terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. Jadii, kalau kalian merasa nggak suka, bilang aja yah ;)


	9. I'm Surrender

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, FULL KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Dia yakin matanya salah. Bagaimana mungkin Kris—yang coba ia hindari sebisa mungkin— malah berdiri di hadapannya? Dan kenapa pula jantungnya harus berdetak secepat ini?

Tanpa sadar, pemuda manis itu mengepalkan tangan erat, dengan bulir keringat yang mulai bermunculan. Bahkan giginya pun bergemeletuk saking eratnya ia menggigit.

Ada satu suara dalam sudut kepala Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk lari. Sejauh mungkin hingga tak memungkinkan lagi bagi Kris untuk mengejarnya, atau sekedar menemuinya.

_/Lagipula Kris juga tak akan peduli seandainya aku menghilang, selamanya./_

Tapi semua pikiran jahat itu langsung terhapus saat rusuk dadanya makin nyeri, efek dari jantungnya yang tak mau diam. Tao bisa merasakan ada satu bisikan mengalun dari sana. Bisikan itu memintanya agar tetap tinggal, tak beranjak dari sisi Kris.

Logikanya mulai bertanya lagi, kenapa dia harus tinggal jika Kris tetap tak berubah?

Dan bisikan itu bersuara lembut, menjawab pertanyaan Tao tanpa ragu, bahkan sang _panda_ pun sampai terhenyak karenanya.

[Jika kekasihmu memang tak peduli padamu, untuk apa dia datang ke toko roti waktu itu? Kenapa dia mau menyanggupi ajakanmu untuk bertemu, padahal dia punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting?]

_"Apa kau baik?" _

[Jika pemuda tampan itu memang tak peduli padamu, untuk apa dia mencarimu tempo hari—seperti apa yang dikatakan Suho? Bahkan dengan seenaknya dia langsung memelukmu saat menemukanmu di _Velonica_. Tidakkah kau bisa melihat raut lega luar biasa pada wajahnya?]

_"Bagaimana denganmu?"_

[Jika pemuda tinggi itu memang tak peduli padamu, untuk apa dini hari dia menerobos masuk ke _apartement_-mu hanya untuk membalut memar di pergelangan tanganmu? Kau sudah menduganya, hanya saja kau terlalu takut jika jawabanmu salah. Kau takut terlalu banyak berharap padanya.]

_ "Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"_

[Jika pemuda menawan itu memang tak peduli padamu, untuk apa dia tergesa lari menuju _apartement_-mu saat tahu kabar mengenai ketidakhadiranmu di sekolah? Kabar tentang kau yang mengurung diri dalam ruang pribadimu?]

_"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"_

[Tidakkah kau tahu kalau saat itu dia sedang mengerjakan berkas- berkas perusahaan untuk rapat dewan direksi keesokan harinya? Bahkan dengan bodohnya dia langsung berlari demi memastikan keadaanmu, tanpa melirik _Volvo_ yang ada di garasi samping.]

_"Aku buruk."_

[Jika Kris memang tak peduli padamu, untuk apa dia ada disini—dihadapanmu sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya dia istirahat— melihat wajahnya yang sayu seperti itu?]

_"Aku sangat buruk."_

Benar.

_"Kau terlihat sayu. Kau harus tidur."_

Semua itu benar.

_"Wajahmu pucat, apa masih sakit?_

Tao perlahan memutus kontak matanya dari Kris. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh benang yang mulai tersusun rapi, tak lagi berbelit. Meski masih ada bagian yang masih rumit, tapi setidaknya sudah berkurang.

Sedari tadi, tanpa disadarinya dia berucap dalam hati. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kris. Bertanya- tanya apakah sang _Engineer_ tidur nyenyak semalam.

Tao mengerjap pelan, dia juga baru saja mengungkapkan keadaan hatinya pada pemuda itu. Di merasa buruk, dan Kris tak akan pernah tahu tentang itu. Karena Tao hanya mengungkapkannya lewat suara hati, _remember?_

Pandangannya kembali pada Kris. Meski lumayan jauh, tapi Tao masih bisa melihat gurat lelah terpancar dari wajah tampan itu. Kepalanya kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih nyaring. Rasa khawatir yang bertumpuk membuat ia meneriakkan perintah agar Kris tidur. Jelas- jelas dia butuh lebih banyak istirahat.

Tapi Tao memang bodoh. Sudah jelas jika Kris tak akan bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Lalu kenapa hal itu ia lakukan juga?

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

Satu yang tak diketahui Tao. Bahwa selama dia menyampaikan kalimat- kalimat itu dalam hatinya, Kris juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Seolah mereka bisa saling mendengar satu sama lain. Seolah ikatan diantara kedunya sudah tak bisa lagi diputuskan.

Tao mendengus kesal, pikirannya kacau. Meski begitu, frekuensi bayang- bayang Kris justru makin bertambah tiap detiknya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kepalanya...

Memberanikan diri, Tao mendongak menatap sosok rupawan itu—yang **masih** saja menatapnya balik. "Wu—" suaranya mengalun selirih angin. Sengaja Tao potong karena kaget mendengar betapa seraknya suaranya saat ini. "...Yifan."

Kris tak memberi respon apapun. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Kris akan berlari kesini dan menjelaskan **semuanya**?

_Huh_, Tao tak mau berpikiran berlebih seperti itu. Lagipula, belum tentu Kris bisa mendengar suaranya yang sepelan siput, 'kan?

Dengan satu hembus napas penuh keyakinan, Tao berujar, "mari kita buat semuanya jelas."

Sayangnya, Kris tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun. Dia masih berdiri diam, dengan raut lebih lelah, hingga membuat Tao merasakan cubitan kecil di dadanya.

_/Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku?/_

Bisa dilihatnya Kris menunduk. Tao tak tahu apa yang pemuda itu rasakan, apa dia sakit? Tao meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kris hanya pemuda berengsek yang sudah membuat hidupnya kacau. Tapi, sekali ini, bolehkah ia jujur tentang perasaannya? Bahwa apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan, Tao bisa menerimanya. Bahwa kata maaf itu selalu tersedia, kapanpun Kris memintanya.

_/Pagi, siang, malam, kenapa rupamu selalu memenuhi anganku?/_

Kris tak juga bergerak, bahkan bahunya sedikit merosot ke bawah. Bahu yang nampak selalu tegap itu kini tak ubahnya seperti bunga yang layu.

_/Kenapa kau menerimaku waktu itu?/_

Tangan Tao sudah hendak meraihnya, tapi tertahan. Ia tak bisa. Masih ada **banyak** hal yang ingin dia tahu. Dan yang bisa memberitahunya hanyalah Kris.

_/Bukankah kau membenciku?/_

Mata si _panda_ perlahan berair. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian yang seharusnya ia lupa.

_/Tanganmu selalu menggandeng wanita yang berbeda tiap harinya. Semua pelukan, ciuman yang kau beri suka rela, apa kau mencintai mereka?/_

Rasanya sesak, melebihi yang sudah- sudah. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat jaket _hoodie_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Wajahnya mengernyit sakit, bagaimana mungkin mengingat sesuatu bisa semenyakitkan ini?

_/Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?/_

Kris melihatnya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana pedihnya sang kekasih saat ini. Kakinya mulai melangkah maju tanpa perlu komando dari otak. Jadi begini cara kerja otak orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Otakmu mati dan semua dikendalikan oleh naluri, hati.

_/Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?/_

Selangkah.

_/Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?/_

Dua langkah.

_/Telah kudengar bahwa kau dan Luhan-ge pernah bersama, apa itu benar?/_

Tiga— empat, hingga tak lagi terhitung. Kris memutuskan untuk berlari, menghabisi jarak diantara keduanya.

_/Haruskah aku percaya pada mereka?/_

Semakin dekat jarak itu, semakin keras pula debaran dalam dadanya berdetak. Kris sendiri sudah tak ambil pusing. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Tao. Huang Zi Tao. _Napasnya_. **Hidupnya**. Segalanya.

_/Sekarang, mungkinkah saatnya aku menyerah?/_

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah. Sedikit lagi Kris bisa menjangkau sosok itu, kalau saja tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Tao.

"Aku mencintai orang lain." ujarnya pelan, dengan menatap Kris, tepat di mata.

Sontak langkah kaki Kris terhenti. Pemuda itu bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata bening yang ia puja. Tao tak bohong. Kekasihnya itu tak pernah berbohong.

Rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berujung. Kris bahkan bisa mendengar napasnya tercekat. Tangannya terkepal tanpa ia kehendaki.

Tapi buru- buru ia menguasai diri. Tao boleh saja mencintai orang lain, tapi siapa yang tahu arti dari 'mencintai' yang dimaksud Tao? Bisa saja itu berarti cinta afeksi—seperti kasih dalam persahabatan.

Karena yang ia tahu, Tao telah memberikan bagian cinta—perhatian, sayang, dan pengorbanan paling tulus untuk dirinya. Hanya untuk seorang Kris.

_"You're not."_ Tanggapan lugas itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulur Kris. Entah kepercayaan darimana, hingga dia bisa begitu yakin kalau Tao tak akan mencintai orang lain.

"Itu mungkin saja," sahut Tao sambil mendengus pelan. Kris memang tak pernah berubah! "Kalau dibandingkan denganmu, Chanyeol-_ge_ terdengar lebih baik."

Ya, Tao tahu.

Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol untuknya, sekalipun tak pernah terucap dari mulut siapapun.

Dirinya memang sangat polos, bahkan ia sendiri pun mengakui hal itu. Tapi sepolos apapun Huang Zi Tao, bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari segala perhatian Chanyeol untuknya?

Tao tersenyum sinis, _/Chanyeol-_ge_ bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang _Gege_ setelah apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan untukku?/_

Selangkah mendekat, Kris masih menatap Tao. Kilat kecewa tak luput dari matanya. "Dibandingkan denganku?"

"Lelaki sepertimu, " Tao diam sejenak, benaknya memilah- milah kata yang tepat. Lalu melanjutkan, "penuh kuasa, dan bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau dengan sekali jentikan jari."

"Begitukah aku dimatamu?" tanya sosok yang lebih tinggi. Nada getir tersirat jelas dalam perkataan itu.

"Chanyeol-_ge_," Tao memilih tak mengindahkan tanya Kris, meski jiwanya meronta kesakitan. "Perasaannya tulus untukku."

Kali ini Kris diam. Ditatapnya Tao dari atas sampai bawah, seolah ingin merekam sosok itu agar tak lepas dari pikirannya. Seolah dengan begitu, Tao tak akan pernah jauh dari sisinya.

Tapi Kris sadar, ini kehidupan nyata, bukan dunia khayalan. Semua yang ada di kehidupan nyata tak pernah menjadi milik Kris. Buktinya, semua sudah terenggut dari hidupnya sejak ia masih kecil. Dia baru berumur empat tahun, dan semua yang **seharusnya** ada di sisinya telah lenyap.

Tao sendiri tak sadar jika sedari tadi Kris hanya diam memandanginya. Lontaran kata penuh bualan tak henti ia ucapkan. "Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk membalasnya."

Kris melotot kaget. Pemuda itu berteriak tanpa sadar, "kau tak boleh melakukannya!"

Tao terkejut hingga mundur selangkah ke belakang. Sedetik berlalu, ia mendengus pelan, "Kenapa _Gege_ justru marah?" tanyanya masuk akal. "Sejauh ini, apa aku pernah protes—sedikit saja— tentang kebiasaan _Gege_ bermain dengan tiap perempuan?"

Tanya itu terucap begitu saja, bersama dengan sakit hati yang selalu Tao pendam.

Ditatapnya Kris dengan sorot lembut, meski kilat pedih nampak nyata disana. "Pernahkah _Gege_ berpikir, bahwa aku tak marah karena sedari awal aku tak mencintai _Gege_?"

Tao pikir Kris akan diam dan berlalu dari situ, tapi ia salah. Pemuda tinggi itu justru melangkah dengan tak sabar, mendekat ke arahnya. Begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, dengan mata yang tak berani memandang Tao, Kris meraih lembut tangan kekasihnya.

Pegangan itu hati- hati sekali. Jujur, Kris takut jika Tao akan menepis uluran tangannya. Sudah banyak luka yang ia torehkan di hati sang pemuda _panda, _jadi apa yang bisa menjamin tangannya tak akan ditepis kasar?

Tapi begitu tangannya berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Tao, tak terjadi apa- apa. Tak ada tepisan, tak ada penolakan. Tao hanya diam. Dan Kris sungguh bersyukur karenanya.

"Kau mencintaiku, _baby_." ujarnya selirih hembusan angin— yang langsung tersampaikan ke telinga Tao.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu yakin?" tanya Tao sambil memutar bola mata— kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan, _rite?_

Kris tersenyum, tulus dan itu untuk Tao. "Kalau kau tak mencintaiku," tangan kekar itu menyibak jaket yang menutupi lengan Tao, perlahan hingga keduanya bisa melihat ada apa di baliknya. "maka tak akan ada bekas ini."

Kris menatap lengan berkulit pucat itu miris. Ada banyak bekas goresan disana, bisa dipastikan itu ulah Tao yang menggoreskan benda tajam ke permukaannya, dan semua itu hanya karena seorang Kris.

Tanpa diduga, Kris menundukkan wajahnya dan menciumi bekas luka itu, penuh perasaan. Tao sendiri tersentak kaget. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini? Kenapa dia melakukannya?

"Kau hanya terlalu baik untuk marah padaku." katanya, masih sambil memberi kecupan ringan untuk tiap bekas luka.

Tao merasa kakinya gemetar. Baru kali ini Kris memperlakukannya seintim ini. Tubuhnya merespon tiap sentuhan Kris dengan memompa jantung gila- gilaan. Kalau rusuknya terbuat dari _jelly_, mungkin jantungnya sudah melompat keluar sekarang.

"Kau juga tak mencintai Chanyeol." Puas menciumi lengan kurus sang kekasih, Kris mendongak dan menemukan wajah Tao yang dihiasi serpih merah muda.

_Such beautiful!_

Tao memaksa suaranya keluar, dan sukses terdengar serak. "_How_—"

"Karena kalau kau memang mencintainya," potong Kris dengan meremas lembut tangan di genggamannya. "maka sedari awal kau akan memilihnya menjadi kekasihmu, bukan aku."

Tao menunduk, dia sangat malu sekarang! Apa dia tak bisa menghilang saja?

Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau sudah banyak tersakiti, dan itu karenaku." Bisa dia rasakan tubuh Tao menegang, meski hanya sesaat. "Jadi kali ini, aku yang akan mengikutimu."

Sang _baby_ menatap Kris penuh bingung. Semua rasa malu yang tadi dia rasakan menguap dan digantikan penasaran. Sedang yang ditatap malah balik menatap Tao, setengah geli setengah getir.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjauh, maka aku akan menjauh."

Tao membelalak. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga Kris berucap akan seperti ini?

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi," Kris meneguk ludah, terasa pahit dilidahnya. "_then I'll do that."_

Tapi dia tulus. Bahkan, kalau Tao menyuruhnya untuk memakan ikan pun, Kris bersedia melakukannya. Kini sang _Engineer_ menatap Tao sayang, "Apapun, akan kukabulkan."

Satu tarikan napas diambil sang _panda_, jujur, semua kejadian ini tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Kris terlihat begitu lunak, jauh berbeda dengan yang selama ini Tao saksikan.

_/Kemana perginya Kris yang kejam, yang selalu menatapku bengis?/_ Tao tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan makin larut saat berkesempatan untuk menatap mata Kris. Mata itu berhasil membuat nyawa Tao tertarik setengah mati, membutakannya sesaat. Wajar jika ia sangat mengaguminya.

"Aku ingin _Gege_ tak pernah muncul di hidupku." ucapnya begitu saja.

"Aku ingin _Gege_ tak ada disana waktu itu," Tao melengos saat Kris terus saja menatapnya. Mulutnya tak henti berucap, "karena dengan begitu, aku tak perlu menanggung semua rasa ini sendirian."

Sakit.

Tao merasakannya, hingga matanya membuncahkan rasa sakit itu. Giginya bergemeletuk tak sabar, seperti ingin melampiaskan sakit itu dengan menggigit sesuatu. Kris tahu Tao akan mulai menyiksa dirinya sendiri, karena itu, dia menarik salah satu pinggang Tao lembut.

Tubuh ramping itu menegang saat Kris menariknya mendekat. Buru- buru Kris berhenti, dengan tangan masih menempel di pinggang sang kekasih. Jarak mereka berkurang, meski sedikit. Kris tak ingin memaksa Tao mendekat jika pemuda itu tak menginginkannya.

Entah karena apa, Tao tak menepis tangan Kris. Sepertinya dia masih asyik dengan monolog-nya sendiri, "Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat senang." Senyum muncul di wajah itu, tapi pandangan matanya kosong. "Melihatmu berdiri diatas panggung saat itu, aku menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar tak berlari kesana, menghampirimu dan sekedar menjabat tanganmu."

Tao tertawa kecil, yang sayangnya sarat akan kepedihan. "Mereka bilang kalau aku sudah gila, bahwa aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta pertama."

Lalu mendadak tawa itu lenyap, digantikan senyum miris yang paling Kris benci. "Tapi mereka tahu apa?"

"Debaran di jantungku selalu menguat tiap melihatmu dari kejauhan," Jemari lentiknya mengarah langsung pada jantung. Tao bisa mendengar ada detak disana, tak beraturan. "Rasanya seperti dikoyak dari dalam, sulit bernapas karena aku tahu kau tak bisa kumiliki."

Kris ingin melontarkan kalimat, tapi tertahan. Satu bagian hatinya ngilu, Tao bahkan tak mengijinkannya bicara.

"Luhan-_ge_," potong Tao dengan perasaan—aneh. Dia merasa aneh kala menyebut nama itu. "Dia orang pertama yang mengetahui ini, sekaligus melarangku untuk berdekatan denganmu."

Mata bening Tao menerawang. Bayangan masa itu berlompatan dalam kepalanya.

"Itu hanya di awal," Tanpa sadar Tao mencengkram bagian depan kemeja yang dikenakan Kris. Ia butuh pegangan agar kakinya—yang sudah seperti _jelly_, kuat menopang tubuh. Meski begitu, ucapannya tetap berlanjut, "karena entah kenapa, mendadak Luhan-_ge_ justru terus menyemangatiku agar tak menyerah terhadapmu."

Kris diam. Kelopak matanya terpejam, rahangnya rapat tertutup, dan tarikan napasnya kian tajam. Melihat Tao kesakitan—bukan fisik, tapi psikis—seperti ini membuat Kris bertanya- tanya. Kenapa Tuhan harus mempertemukan mereka berdua?

Tao benar.

Kalau saja saat itu Kris tak hadir disana, kalau saja dia tak perlu menunggu Chanyeol saat itu, kalau saja ia menuruti keinginannya untuk balapan ketimbang menghadiri acara semacam itu, maka dia tak akan pernah mengenal seorang Huang Zi Tao, dan semuanya tak akan serumit sekarang.

Tapi ada satu bagian di dirinya yang menyenangi fakta bahwa waktu tak bisa diputar. Kris tak akan lupa saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Tatap polos itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh bahkan tanpa usaha apapun. Kris sungguh tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya sekarang andaikata malaikat itu tak pernah muncul, andai mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku tetap percaya padanya." Perkataan Tao membuat Kris tersentak dari lamunannya. "Dia _Gege_-ku yang paling lama kukenal."

"Tapi setelah mendengar yang dikatakan Sehunnie," Kris membuka mata, dan langsung menyesal melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengarahkan tatap menyerah. "Aku bingung harus percaya pada siapa."

"Kenapa kalian menutupi semua ini dariku?" tanya Tao—masih tak mau menatap Kris. Sebegitu susahnyakah baginya untuk menatap si pemuda pirang? Bagi Tao, jawabannya sudah jelas.

Wu Yi Fan ingin berkata lantang dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Bahwa semua yang terjadi, semua keadaan menyakitkan ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Kris untuknya, untuk Zi Tao.

Kris tersenyum, pasrah dan miris secara bersamaan. Dia tak merasa terbebani atau apa, melindungi Tao sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya. Kris akan melakukan apapun asal keselamatan anak itu terjamin.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, rasa cintanya yang membucah juga turut ambil peran. Kris menggumam lirih, dalam hati. _ /Karena aku tak mau kau terluka../_

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucap. Satu kata maaf yang langsung membuat tubuh Tao menegang. Cengkraman pemuda itu pada kemeja Kris juga turut menguat, seolah ingin merobeknya kasar.

"Apa aku ini mengganggu dan merepotkanmu?" tanyanya—yang akhirnya menatap Kris.

Yang ditatap langsung tertegun. Bisa dilihatnya kilat pedih mendominasi mata itu. Sayangnya, Kris tak bisa berbuat apa- apa untuk menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya—lagi.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu!" sergah Tao sambil melangkah mundur. Pegangannya pada Kris terlepas begitu saja. "Sebegitu sulitkah buatmu untuk menjelaskan padaku?"

Tao sungguh tak habis pikir. Ia hanya minta kalimat penjelas dari Kris, satu juga tak masalah. Kenapa Kris sangat sulit mengabulkannya?

"Aku—" ucapan Kris terhenti. Lisannya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya, /_takut_../

_/Kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya, kau akan lepas dari sisiku./ _Akhirnya, ia hanya diam.

Melihat Kris yang diam seperti itu, Tao merasa amarah mulai menjalar dalam dadanya. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tak melaju keluar. Setelah membuang napas, ia berucap, "aku tak tahu harus apa."

"Kenapa hubungan ini sangat rumit?"

Kris tak bisa menjawab.

"Tak bisakah aku berkencan—menjalin cinta seperti pasangan lain?"

Kris tak ingin menjawab.

"Kenapa denganmu semuanya **selalu** menyakitkan?"

Kris sungguh tak mau mendengarnya, apalagi dari mulut sang kekasih. Dalam benaknya, muncul sebuah gambaran dimana dia dan Tao berada di sebuah tempat penuh ketenangan. Keduanya tersenyum dengan tangan saling terkait. _Interesting, eh?_

Sayangnya gambaran itu terkesan mustahil, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kris ingin memberikan satu saja kemungkinan bagi Tao untuk tersenyum. Meski dibalik itu semua hatinya akan hancur, tak apa. Kris rela.

"Chanyeol," Nama itu susah payah dilontarkan Kris. "Seberapa berarti dia untukmu?"

Tao menatapnya bingung. Kerutan pada alis itu membuktikannya.

Kris tersenyum, setengah lega setengah tersakiti. "Satu minggu," Matanya menatap Tao tepat di mata. "Kau bebas dekat dengan siapapun selama satu minggu."

Tao terkejut, matanya membola. Apa ini berarti Kris melepaskannya?

Tubuh tinggi itu mendekat. Kaki panjangnya dapat dengan mudah mencapai tempat Tao berdiri. Saking terkejutnya, Tao bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk bergeser menjauh.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Kris merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam dekapan lengannya. "Kalau kelak kau menemukan bahagiamu," Kris berucap dengan dagu menempel di ujung kepala Tao. "dan itu bukan aku," Suaranya menggumam, tapi masih bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Tao. "maka aku akan benar- benar pergi."

Selesai berucap begitu, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak, tersenyum pada Tao, dan dengan tak rela melangkah pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Tao berdiri sendiri dengan setetes air lolos dari matanya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Kris..."

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

Baiklah kawan, ini _klimaks_-nyaa X)

Apakah terasa? _Feel_-nya dapet gak? Karena jujur aja, saya udah nangis duluan waktu bayangin _scene_ ini :C

Saya akui, saya belum bisa dibilang handal dalam hal tulis- menulis kayak begini, tapi setidaknya saya udah nyoba, entah itu berhasil atau enggak, _who knows?_ ;)

Saya yakin kalian sudah membaca hal- hal yang baru disadari Tao di _chappie_- _chappie_ sebelumnya. Itulah kenapa saya meminta kalian untuk memperhatikan dengan lebih jeli, karena dengan begitu, pesan tersiratnya bisa tersampaikan XD

Bagian depan, akan saya tunjukkan masa lalu mereka. Bagian mana yang paling membuat kalian penasaran? Bertemunya KrisTao, ChanTao, atau HunHan? _Vote nooow_~ B)


	10. One Moment

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~ Hint!ChanTao for this chappie**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

**::Flashbie#1**

* * *

Sebuah rumah dengan ukuran lebih besar dibanding rumah- rumah lain di sebelahnya tampak sepi pagi ini. _Well_, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari luar. Pagar rumah itu menjulang kokoh, seolah ingin melindungi sang pemilik dari orang- orang tak baik di luaran sana. Tapi mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, mengingat anak dari sang pemilik rumah memiliki daya pikat luar biasa.

Namanya Lu Han.

Pemuda yang tengah mematut diri di hadapan sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi tubuhnya itu memang masih duduk di bangku kuliah, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika banyak orang yang jelas- jelas menaruh rasa padanya. Sayangnya, sejauh ini hanya satu sosok yang benar- benar berhasil membuatnya takluk dan masih ada di hatinya sampai kini.

Gerakan tangan Luhan seketika terhenti, tepat saat akan memasang sebuah pin di _jas almamater_ sebelah kirinya. Dia menghela napas kala bayang **mantan** kekasihnya itu kembali muncul.

Semuanya hanya masa lalu. Tertinggal sepenuhnya di hati Luhan.

Hubungan keduanya sudah berakhir—meski secara sepihak karena kelakuan kurang ajar lelaki itu.

Tapi toh, sebrengsek apapun sosok itu, Luhan tak bisa membencinya. Masih ada secercah harap diantara kumpulan luka yang diembannya.

Memutuskan untuk selesai menghayal, Luhan segera merapikan diri dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Didapatinya seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahunan sedang duduk manis di meja makan. _Oh_, dan jangan lupakan potongan _Cannoli_ yang memenuhi mulut mungilnya!

Sejak seminggu lalu, pemuda cantik itu memang tinggal bersama sang sepupu yang datang jauh- jauh dari China—tanah kelahiran mereka. Bukan untuk satu dua hari saja, tapi hingga sepupu pandanya itu menginjakkan kaki di perguruan tinggi.

Lama? Entahlah, itu sudah menjadi keputusan kedua orang tua Tao dengan ayah dan ibunya— yang kini tengah mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka di _Kyoto, Japan_.

"_Baby_, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan tanpa ada maksud mengagetkan, sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan si bocah.

Bocah yang ditanyai menatap kehadiran Luhan dengan raut berbinar nan polos. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kanak- kanak yang makin mempercantik wajahnya. Setelah menelan sarapan pagi buatan sang _Gege_, Tao—nama anak kecil itu, berucap seperti terima kasih. "Ini enak seperti biasa~"

Mau tak mau Luhan ikut tersenyum. Mungkin Tao memang seorang remaja sekarang, bahkan tingginya kini hampir menyamai dirinya, tapi bagi Luhan, Tao tetaplah _Didi_-nya. Adik kecil yang akan selalu ia manja.

"Apa sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" tanya Luhan setelah melihat Tao berdiri dengan piring kotor di genggaman tangan.

"_Ani_," jawab sang _adik_ yang kini sudah memasuki dapur, berniat menaruh piringnya di atas _counter_. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari kantong _jas_-nya dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja makan. Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit, setengah bingung setengah penasaran. Apa itu benda datar persegi panjang yang sang _Gege_ tunjukkan?

"Itu tiket opera perdana yang akan _Gege_ tampilkan." Luhan berkata dengan mata menyorot Tao terhibur. Ekspresi _panda_ itu— dalam bentuk bagaimanapun selalu menarik dan Luhan tak pernah bosan melihatnya.

Tao melotot, membuat Luhan tersenyum makin lebar. Dengan langkah terburu, Tao mendekati posisi Luhan duduk dan mengambil kertas— tiket itu cepat. Matanya bersinar bahagia dengan gurat tulus, hingga Luhan sama sekali tak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini. "Aku pasti datang!"

Setelah mengambil tas yang tersampir di kursi disamping Luhan—dan mengecup ringan pipi kiri sang _Gege_, Tao bergegas melangkah keluar rumah. _Well_, ini sudah waktunya ia berangkat sekolah.

Disamping melodi tak teratur yang keluar dari mulutnya, Tao masih bisa mendengar seruan lembut Luhan dari dalam rumah.

"Jangan telat, _kay_?"

* * *

.-.

Huang Zi Tao—tengah mendaratkan pandangan pada papan besar bertuliskan '_Royal Opera House : Greatest Show_" yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempanya berdiri. _Well_, ini pertama kali baginya mendatangi gedung semewah dan seramai ini.

_Heck_, Tao bahkan tak tahu kalau di ujung belokan sudut kota ada gedung semenawan ini! Kalau bukan karena alamat yang dituliskan Luhan—dibalik tiket miliknya, _anyway_— dia juga tak mungkin bisa sampai di lokasi ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Tao tak menyadari ada tubuh lain yang berjalan tergesa menuju ke arahnya. Begitu sadar, tahu- tahu tubuh itu mendesak tubuhnya ke belakang, membuatnya terdorong cukup kuat.

Dengan keinginan kuat agar tak jatuh—yang kemungkinan besar akan membuatnya malu, Tao mencoba menstabilkan tubuh dengan condong ke depan. Akhirnya, kemampuan berlatih _wushu_-nya berguna juga, setidaknya Tao memiliki tubuh lebih lentur dan fleksibel dibanding kebanyakan orang.

Tapi entah karena memang sedang sial atau apa, tubuhnya terlalu condong ke depan. Refleks, Tao mencoba melangkah ke depan, agar ia tak tersungkur. Satu yang ia lewatkan, bahwa di depannya sekarang ada seorang lelaki tinggi— berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Otomatis, tabrakan itu terjadi.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dalam hitungan _nano_ detik, dimana tubuh Tao menabrak dada lelaki itu cukup keras, membuat keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Anehnya, bisa Tao rasakan kungkungan kuat sepasang lengan disekitar tubuhnya. Apa itu hanya khayalan?

"Ouchh.."

Rintihan sosok di depannya membuat Tao tersentak kaget, langsung melepaskan diri dari jerat lengan itu—yang ternyata bukan khayalan.

"_Mianhamnida_," Tao membungkuk dengan raut khawatir memenuhi wajahnya. "Apa anda tak apa- apa?"

Ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu, tak ada yang bergerak. Seolah waktu terhenti. Seolah kebisingan di sekitar mereka lenyap. _Well_, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh sang pemuda tinggi.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Melihat uluran tangan Tao, dia hanya sanggup terdiam. Matanya masih tak lepas memandang bocah dengan seragam _Junior High School_ di depannya. Entah kenapa, mata bening itu seperti bisa menariknya jauh, mengendalikannya, bahkan mungkin sanggup merubahnya menjadi bukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Terdengar _irrasional_ memang, karena bagaimana mugkin satu tatap bisa membuatnya hilang arah?

Tao sendiri bingung. Sudah hampir lima menit lelaki di depannya itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Mendadak, sekelebat pikiran aneh membayangi kepalanya.

/_Apa jangan- jangan, dia hilang ingatan?/_ Tao melotot, tapi sedetik kemudian menggeleng. Kalau memang benar begitu, ia akan mendapat masalah!

Baru saja hendak mengelurkan tanya, rintik air dingin jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Gerimis yang mulanya kecil itu berubah mengganas, dengan intensitas air hujan yang sanggup mendengungkan suara.

Bukannya mencari tempat berlindung, Tao malah membuka telapak tangannya, seperti ingin menangkap butiran air hujan. "Ah, hujan..."

Melihatnya, Chanyeol justru mendengus geli, "Dasar bocah!"

Buru- buru ia bangkit dan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya untuk disampirkan di kepala Tao, tanpa peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Diajaknya sang bocah berlari menuju pelataran gedung yang sudah dipadati banyak orang.

Tao memaksa kakinya untuk berlari disamping Chanyeol. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit kesal karena dilindungi dari hujan. _Well_, Tao suka hujan, dan dia masih ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama—mengingat Luhan selalu melarangnya untuk bermain ditengah guyuran hujan.

Tapi saat perkataan sang _Gege_ terbersit dalam benaknya, Tao buru- buru tersenyum. Kelihatannya sosok ini bermaksud baik padanya.

_/Kalau ada yang melarangmu bermain hujan, itu artinya mereka tak ingin kau sakit. Begitu_ _pun _Gege_, Tao.../_

Saat keduanya sudah terlindung dari amukan hujan, Chanyeol menjauhkan jaketnya yang kini sudah sangat basah dari kepala Tao. Ditatapnya anak itu dengan senyum ceria terukir di bibir. "Lain kali bawalah sesuatu yang bisa melindungi kepalamu,"

Mau tak mau, Tao ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Terima kasih." Remaja lelaki itu menundukkan tubuh sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Diam- diam, sang _panda_ menarik napas penuh kelegaan. Orang ini melontarkan tanya yang bisa dibilang normal, dan itu artinya tak ada gejala orang yang hilang ingatan. Sungguh, dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, otak polosnya malah memikirkan hal semacam itu!

"Tak perlu seformal itu," Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Apa- apaan senyum anak itu? _Hell_, dia sangat _nervous_ sekarang ini! "Apa yang dilakukan bocah _Junior High_ _School_ disini, _eoh_?"

_/Pertanyaan bagus mulut sialan!/_ _Silently_, Chanyeol mendengus, mulutnya selalu tak sejalan dengan otak saat sedang gugup!

"Aku bukan bocah!" Tao mengernyit tak terima, wajahnya berkerut lucu sambi berucap pada lelaki itu, "dan untuk informasimu saja, aku kesini karena _Gege_-ku akan menampilkan opera perdananya, **_tuan tinggi_**!"

Giliran Chanyeol yang mengerutkan alis. "_Gege_-mu? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Luhan-_g_—" Buru- buru Tao menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Tatap matanya melotot imut hingga Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. "Astaga, aku tak boleh memberitahu nama pada orang asing sepertimu!" serunya dengan satu telunjuk mengarah langsung pada wajah Chanyeol.

Yang ditatap tak menampilkan ekspresi lain selain terhibur. "Aah~ Luhan, _huh_?"

"**_Tuan tinggi_** mengenalnya?" tanya Tao heran. Tingkah lelaki didepannya ini sungguh aneh. Sedetik ia bisa membuat Tao tersenyum, tapi di detik lain, Tao langsung kesal karenanya.

"Hey, namaku Park Chanyeol, jangan seenaknya mengubahnya!" Chanyeol berlaku seolah ia tersinggung, padahal itu hanya siasat agar Tao tak bisa melihat kilat gugup dalam matanya. "dan ya, aku mengenal _Gege_-mu."

"Apa kau temannya?" tanya Tao— lagi.

Si lelaki tinggi mengangguk, sebelum kemudian matanya meneliti Tao lebih dekat. "Aku belum tahu namamu, _anyway_."

"Tao," ucapnya dengan senyum manis di sudut bibir. "Huang Zi Tao."

Chanyeol terpana.

Dimatanya, senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus, lembut, murni. Mustahil jika ada yang berkata hal buruk tentangnya.

Dilain pihak, Chanyeol bingung.

Ini aneh.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol mungkin pernah merasakan suatu ketertarikan pada orang lain, tapi tidak pernah sekuat ini. Banyak orang yang dikenalnya, tapi belum ada yang membuatnya bisa takluk seperti ini.

_/Huang Zi Tao, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?/_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedikit banyak mulai paham tentang apa yang tengah dialaminya. Ditatapnya Tao dengan senyum lebar terbias di wajah. "Kelihatannya setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu."

"Kenapa _Gege_ yakin sekali?" Tao menggelengkan kepala ke satu sisi, sambil menatap Chanyeol lewat mata beningnya.

Kalau tersenyum lebih lebar masih memungkinkan, maka Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Perasaannya luar biasa senang sekarang, dan itu hanya karena kehadiran bocah— yang bahkan hanya dia tahu namanya.

"Karena akan kupastikan hal itu terjadi."

* * *

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

* * *

_Start ChanTaooo~ _X)

Sesuai hasil _vooting_, pair ini terbentuk untuk _chappie_ ini dan separuh _chappie_ depan. Saya sendiri heran, kenapa malah banyak yang mau ChanTao? :O Tapi yasudahlah, toh saya juga menikmati saat membuatnya :D

Seluruh _Flashbie_—saya lebih suka menyebutnya begitu daripada _Flashback_ X)— didominasi dengan yang _sweet_- _sweet_, jadi berasa kayak makan permen C:

Sebenarnya bukan mau saya juga buat bikin _Flashbie_ jadi serba _sweet_, tapii sahabat saya bilang kalau masa lalu itu harus dibuat semanis mungkin. Kata dia, nggak bisa dipungkiri kalau tiap ingat masa lalu, rasanya kenangan itu bikin kita kangeenn banget, sekalipun pahit dan nggak ngenakin.

Saya diam- diam mikir, dia benar. Aah, dia memang selalu benar~ ;)

Oh, dan untuk separuh bagian lain di _chappie_ depan, kita akan lihat _first_ _meet_-nyah KrisTaoooo #asdfghjkl XD

Dan untuk mengobati rindu kalian sama interaksi **Dragon****_Panda_** ini, bagian KrisTao _chappie_ depan, ada yang mau sudut pandang Kris? X)


	11. First Time

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~ **_**Hint!ChanTao for this chappie**

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

******::Flashbie#2**

* * *

Baik Tao maupun Luhan sama- sama berjalan pulang dalam keterdiaman, seperti sudah biasa. Lagipula, Luhan tak mau mengganggu aktivitas Tao dalam menjilat permen gula di tangan kanannya. Kalau bukan karena Tao merengek tak henti ingin mencoba rasa permen gula itu—yang pastinya sangat manis!—Luhan bersumpah tak akan membelikan mesin penghancur gigi itu untuk _didi_-nya.

Tapi toh, Luhan tetap kalah. Apa sih yang bisa menandingi _aegyo_ bocah disampingnya ini? Jawabannya hanya satu, **tak ada.**

Sang pemuda bersuara lembut menoleh ke arah Tao, mencoba memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Giliran Tao yang menoleh dan menatap _Gege_-nya tak mengerti. Sudut bibirnya dipenuhi warna merah kapas gula, begitupun dengan ujung hidung mungilnya. Cara makan Tao sungguh berantakan! Tapi, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang bocah lugu sepertinya?

Sambil geleng kepala gemas, Luhan mulai membersihkan noda merah kapas gula itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Dari caranya memeperhatikan Tao, terlihat bahwa ia sangat menyayangi bocah itu. _Well, Luhan did._

Mendadak bola mata Tao melebar, pandangannya fokus ke mata teduh Luhan. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, pancaran senang mulai memenuhi mata beningnya. Sekarang dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Tentang pertunjukkan perdana sang _Gege_.

_"It was amazing~"_ puji Tao dengan senyum lebar. Mau tak mau membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Apapun yang dilakukan bocah ini selalu berhasil mengirim riak ketenangan dalam batin Luhan. Mungkin karena kepolosan, keluguan, atau bahkan kemurnian yang tak akan pernah Luhan miliki lagi.

Dalam sekejap, mata Luhan terpejam. Sejenak saja, dia biarkan bayang Kris memenuhi seluruh sisi otaknya. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa sebanyak apapun dia menginginkan Kris, tak akan pernah waktu terulang. Tak akan pernah semuanya kembali seperti dahulu, saat ia masih bisa menggandeng tangan Kris kemanapun ia mau—sekalipun ia tahu jika si pemuda pirang **mungkin** tak balik menginginkannya.

_How stupid he was!_

"Lu-_ge_, lelaki tinggi yang ada dipanggung tadi," Panggilan Tao membuyarkan semua ilusi sesaat dalam kepala Luhan seketika. "namanya Park Chanyeol, _rite_?"

Luhan mengernyit heran, _"How'd you know?"_

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu enteng, atensinya masih mengarah pada gumpalan permen gula ditangannya. "Aku tak sengaja menabraknya saat ada di halaman depan."

Kalau bukan karena kebiasaan Tao yang sudah sangat dikenal Luhan, dia pasti akan mengira bocah itu sangat ceroboh—karena dengan santainya menabrak orang tak dikenal. Tapi toh, Luhan tetap menggoda sang _didi_. _"What a clumsy person you are~"_

_"It's not my fault!"_ sanggah pemuda yang lebih muda, dengan mata melotot lucu. "Aku hanya terlalu buru- buru waktu itu."

"_Yeah_," Luhan hanya memutar bola mata malas. Sudah biasa baginya jika Tao tak mau disalahkan, _well_, semua anak kecil memang selalu seperti itu.

Dalam bayang semu langit sore, keduanya tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari gedung opera itu. Mengingat betapa agung sebuah _Royal Opera House,_ tak heran memerlukan waktu hitungan menit hanya untuk mencapai gerbang depan. Bahkan kini permen gula milik Tao hanya tersisa sebagian.

Mendadak, Tao melontar tanya penasaran, "Orang seperti apa dia?"

"Kau tertarik? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung bilang pada—" Luhan sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, karena Tao sangat jarang bertanya perihal orang asing padanya. Dan sekarang dia lebih terkejut dengan pemotongan kata yang dilakukan bocah itu.

"Kenapa _Gege_ selalu gila?" Tao berhenti melangkah sambil kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Aku hanya bertanya, kalau _Gege_ tak mau jawab, ya sudah."

Luhan mengerjap, niatnya 'kan hanya ingin menggoda. Kenapa bocah ini malah berkata ketus begitu?

"Jangan marah begituu~" Dengan mata yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, Luhan menatap Tao seperti anak kucing di pinggir jalan. Sedang yang ditatap justru membalas dengan pandang yang tak kalah imutnya, membuat Luhan lagi- lagi menghela kalah.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat," Mulai menempelkan telunjuk di ujung dagu adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan kali ini. "Aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya, dia terlalu rumit untuk dibaca."

Selagi Tao menatapnya tambah penasaran, Luhan justru menerawang jalanan sepi di depan mata. "Yang kutahu, dia ikut dalam kelompok kami sejak setahun lalu,"

Kepala mulai menggeleng ke satu sisi.

"Chanyeol tipe orang yang gampang berbaur,"

Dan bibir menggumam lucu.

"Baru sehari disini, dia langsung mendapat dua orang yang sampai sekarang terus menempel padanya."

Mata juga memicing, seolah berusaha menggali informasi apapun yang bisa diingatnya.

"Apa karena mereka seumuran?" tanya Tao sambil menebak- nebak penuh semangat. _He really loves gambling!_

"Tidak juga," Luhan menggeleng, langsung memutus salah tebakan Tao. "Usia Suho dan Kai hanya beberapa bulan diatasmu."

Mendengarnya, mulut Tao bergerak membentuk huruf 'O'. Dia sungguh tak menyangka jika ada yang seumuran dengannya tergabung dalam pertunjukkan hebat, seperti yang barusan dia tonton. "_Wow_."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, setelah sebelumnya mencubit pelan pipi tembam sang _didi_. "Aku mengenal Chanyeol karena kami berada di satu kampus yang sama."

Baru saja Tao akan kembali bertanya, satu sosok tinggi menyelinap diantara dia dan Luhan. Suaranya yang dalam berhasil mendahului niat Tao.

"Apa ada yang menyebut namaku?"

Dengan santainya, sosok itu memunculkan kepala yang langsung disambut jerit tertahan Luhan.

Setelah mendapat satu tinju di kepala—dari Luhan, _anyway_—sosok yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan mengelus kepala. Raut wajahnya setengah tersiksa setengah terhibur. Tao sendiri bingung bagaimana harus mendefinisikannya.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku, _like_ _always_." Nada Luhan jelas kesal, dan hebatnya Chanyeol sama sekali tak gentar menghadapinya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menggaruk kepala, _gesture_ yang tak akan pernah Tao lupa. "Ah, itu tak bisa diubah, _hyung_."

Melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba- tiba, membuat Luhan memicingkan mata. Pikirannya mulai memilah- milah urutan kejadian hari ini.

Tao yang mendadak bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Bertanya dengan nada penasaran—_as you know_.

Chanyeol yang muncul mendadak.

Hari sudah sore, tapi Chanyeol masih di sekitar gedung, tak seperti biasanya.

Mata Luhan sontak membelalak, satu tebakan jitu muncul di kepalanya. "Jangan bilang kau kesini untuk—"

Sayangnya, sebelum pemuda cantik itu sempat menyelesaikan, ucapannya keburu dipotong seenaknya oleh pemuda paling tinggi disana saat itu.

"Benar, aku ingin bertemu Tao," katanya sambil tersenyum paling lebar, cerah, dan menyilaukan. "Baru beberapa jam kita tak bertemu, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu~"

Luhan bisa saja tersedak kalau saat ini dia sedang minum. Nada yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol terdengar begitu... begitu... apa Luhan tega mengatakan hal buruk tentang suara itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia terlalu baik untuk mengatakan bahwa suara Chanyeol terdengar menjijikkan untuk telinganya.

"Gege menjijikkan,"

Tapi, _well_, seseorang tampak sudah mewakilkan pikiran Luhan barusan.

Dengan lugunya, Tao berucap sambil mengerjapkan mata tanpa dosa. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang melotot tak terima, bocah itu justru memakan permen gulanya dalam sekali lahap, tak mengindahkan layangan protes dari **_tuan tinggi_** sama sekali.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Luhan, yang langsung tersentak kaget saat ditatap dengan mata _teary eyes_—meski hanya main- main—begitu. "Apa bicaranya selalu semenyakitkan ini?"

Mau tak mau, si pemuda cantik merasa kasihan juga. Setahunya, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol diperlakukan begini oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh seorang bocah _Junior_ _High_ _School_ macam Tao. "Dia hanya bicara begitu pada orang yang dekat dengannya."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Luhan membuat semangat kembali menyala dalam mata Chanyeol. Ditatapnya Tao dengan pandang lembut dan rasa bahagia yang meluap- luap. _Well_, bisa melihat bocah itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main.

"Jadi kau menganggapku bukan orang asing lagi? Manisnyaa~"

Tao membalas dengan satu senyum kecil di sudut bibir. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya merasa nyaman, sama seperti saat berada di sekitar Luhan. Mungkin, Chanyeol bisa menjadi _Gege_-nya yang kedua.

_Tao, dear, how innocent you are!_

.-.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah rupawan tampak menuruni tangga dengan langkah perlahan. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, karena ulah tangannya sendiri. Matanya terselubungi kabut merah, belum lagi pandang sayu yang ia tunjukkan. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia sedang frustasi, depresi, seperti mendapat tekanan akan sesuatu.

Kris—nama pemuda itu—menapaki anak tangga satu per satu. Hingga terhenti kala matanya mengarah pada ruang makan yang kosong melompong. Pegangannya pada tiang tangga menguat. Kilasan masa lalu mulai muncul dalam kepalanya, membuat Kris mual.

Dulu sekali, keluarganya tak seperti sekarang, masih utuh, masih bahagia. Tiap waktu makan, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama. Ayahnya akan duduk di kursi tunggal dengan selembar koran di tangan. Ibunya akan bercerita sambil memasak di depan _counter_. Dan Kris kecil akan duduk malas dengan kepala diatas meja, sambil diam- diam memperhatikan roti dalam _oven_, mengira- ngira kapan bisa ia lahap.

Bayangan manis itu, entah kenapa tak lagi bisa membuat Kris tersenyum.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, keadaan tak akan kembali seperti semula. Setelah semua penghianatan ibunya, mustahil Kris masih bisa menerimanya.

Daun pintu menjeplak terbuka, mengagetkan Kris akan kedatangan satu sosok berpakaian serba terbuka. Langkah kaki perempuan itu terhuyung mendekati Kris—yang hanya balik menatap dingin.

Merasa tak ada perlu, Kris segera beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Tak perlu lagi ia bercermin. Atasan abu- abu _V-neck_ dipadu celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya sudah cukup membuat orang lain terpesona, Kris yakin akan hal itu.

Tapi, langkah kakinya harus dihambat oleh suara diseret wanita itu—ibunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya sang ibu yang langsung melempar tas tangan begitu saja, dan mengenai tepat belakang kepala Kris.

Sang pemuda menawan menarik napas dalam, _/Kemana saja asal terbebas dari sini./_ Kalau dia bukan ibunya, Kris bersumpah tak akan menahan diri karena diperlakukan seperti ini!

Merasa diacuhkan, wanita itu mulai berteriak sambil menghadang pergerakan anaknya. "Kris!"

_"Move!" _geram Kris tajam.

Perintah itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh ibunya, masih terhuyung. "Kau tak boleh keluar! _My Godness, it's night already, don't you see?_"

Kris menggeleng miris, setidaknya wanita itu masih punya sedikit kepedulian padanya,sekalipun dalam keadaan mabuk. Mata si pemuda menajam, dan dengan kasar menepis tubuh di depannya agar menyingkir. _"Speak yourself!"_

Langkah cepat pun ia ambil, meninggalkan rumah yang ia anggap neraka di belakang. Samar- samar, masih bisa ia tangkap jeritan kesal wanita itu yang sayangnya tak akan pernah sudi Kris laksanakan. "Dengarkan apa kata ibumu, Kris!"

_"You're not my mom, bitch!" _gumamnya penuh nada benci.

Jalanan lengang diterobos Kris bersama sepeda motor merah hadiah ulang tahun sang ayah. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kemudi, bahkan buku jarinya sampai memutih, tapi Kris tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya rasa benci.

Dia benci pada wanita itu.

Dia benci pada ayahnya yang masih tak mau melepas wanita jalang itu.

Dia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris menarik napas tajam, bersamaan dengan udara dingin yang menerjang paru- parunya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya keberadaan Tuhan, sejak keluarganya hancur, sejak ibunya berhianat dari ayahnya, sejak dirinya menjadi sangat berengsek di mata teman- temannya.

Kalau memang Tuhan ada, kenapa Dia memberikan kehidupan hancur ini untuknya? Apa salahnya?

Tangan kiri menarik rem terlampau cepat, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran pemuda tampan itu. Untungnya, sepeda motor yang ia tumpangi masih bisa seimbang. Dengan kedua kaki menyangga berat, Kris merasa setitik air menetes dari sudut matanya. Kepalanya menunduk, bertumpu pada bagian samping kemudi. Meski begitu, tak ada isak yang keluar, hanya tubuhnya sesekali bergetar.

Sedetik berlalu, getaran muncul dari saku kiri Kris. Ada panggilan masuk, dari Chanyeol.

_("Kris? Are you there?")_

Kris diam sejenak, berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokan dari tangis. "Ada apa?"

_("Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, pertunjukkan dimulai satu jam lagi.")_

Lagi- lagi tentang hal ini. Harus berapa kali Kris memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia **sama** **sekali** tak tertarik pada yang namanya seni? "Chanyeol, kau tahu kalau aku—"

Dan langsung dipotong oleh sosok di seberang saluran. _("I know, at least I have to try, okay?")_

Tapi lalu Kris berdiam diri. Ini sudah lumayan larut, dan dia sama sekali tak tahu harus kemana. Mungkin dia bisa ke gedung opera itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran kacaunya. "Aku akan datang."

Tak ada sahutan terdengar, membuat Kris bertanya- tanya. Setelah suara barang jatuh terdengar, Chanyeol kembali bersuara, penuh semangat. _("Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Kris!")_

_Well_, tak ada salahnya sesekali mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol.

Baru saja Kris akan kembali melaju, tiga sosok berpakain formal keluar dari mobil dan menghadang jalannya. "Tuan muda, harap ikut kami."

Sakit di kepala Kris makin menjadi, dan orang- orang suruhan ini sama sekali tak membantu. "Jika ini menyangkut wanita jalang itu, maka—"

"Tuan besar yang mengutus kami untuk membawa anda."

Kaget, tentu saja. Jarang sekali ayahnya meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan jika sampai menyangkut orang- orang berbaju hitam begini, pasti ada tugas yang harus Kris lakukan.

Langkah kaki Kris dipercepat saat melewati lorong rumah sakit. _Well_, sekarang sudah larut malam, hingga tak banyak pegawai berlalu lalang dan mungkin jam besuk sudah ditutup. Tapi mengingat siapa ayahnya, itu bukan suatu masalah.

Disana, ayahnya berbaring ditemani selang infus dan beberapa orang lain berpakaian sama. Begitu melihat kehadirannya, senyum langsung terbentuk di wajah tua itu. _"It's nice to see my son here."_

"_Daddy _ harusnya banyak istirahat, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?" tanya sarkastik meluncur begitu saja. Sang ayah tersenyum makin lebar, dan dibalas dengus tak puas dari Kris.

"Tentu, tapi setelah kau mengabulkan permintaan _daddy_."

_/Here we go../_ Kris memutar bola malas, tebakannya tepat kalau begitu.

"Ada seorang anak lelaki yang harus kautemukan, bagaimana pun caranya." Mulai ayahnya diselingi batuk berat yang mau tak mau membuat Kris khawatir. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati posisi ayahnya sambil mengulurkan segelas air.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah menemukannya?" tanya Kris heran, dan makin heran lagi kala mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

"Lindungi dia, bahkan jika itu dengan taruhan nyawamu."

Kris mengernyit bingung, "apa istimewanya anak ini?"

Tarikan napas terdengar sebelum suara berat si ayah kembali mengingatkan Kris. "Kau tahu _daddy_ memimpin sebuah organisasi _underground_, _rite_?"

"**Wolf**?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Orang tua anak itu adalah incaran terbesar **Wolf—**karena tindak perusahaan mereka yang dianggap berbahaya bagi organisasi kami."

Penjelasan ini makin membuat Kris bingung. Bermacam tanya menumpuki otaknya. Apa hubungan Wolf dengan keluarga itu? Tindak berbahaya apa yang dimaksud ayahnya? Tapi dari semua itu, ada satu yang paling mengganjal benaknya.

"Lalu kenapa _daddy_ ingin melindunginya?"

Ayah Kris setengah yakin ingin mengutarakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi karena tak sanggup membohongi sang anak semata wayang, sosok tua itu pun berucap pelan. "Orang tua anak itu adalah sahabat _mommy_-mu, jadi—"

"Aku menolak!" tentang Kris keras.

Seperti sudah mengira akan seperti ini reaksi Kris, sang ayah pun hanya bisa membujuk halus. "Kris, _daddy_ mohon.."

Yang diajak bicara menarik napas panjang, seolah ingin meredam semua emosi dalam dirinya. "Setelah apa yang perempuan itu perbuat, _daddy_ masih saja memikirkannya?"

Sang ayah tak menjawab, tak secuil pun kata. Hal ini sukses membobol benteng yang dibangun si anak. Tanpa sadar, Kris menaikkan nada suaranya, penuh dendam. "Wanita jalang itu tak pernah peduli pada _daddy_, yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara mengeruk habis harta _daddy_!"

"_Daddy_ tahu, _son_." jawab si ayah sarat kelembutan. Matanya menatap Kris dengan kilat sabar yang kentara jelas, membuat Kris bersyukur memiliki sosok itu dalam hidupnya yang kacau.

_"Then why—"_

Ayahnya memotong sambil memejamkan mata, lelah. _"'Cause I loved her, no matter what."_.

Segala amarah Kris runtuh seketika.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, Kris tak bisa lagi membantah.

.-.

* * *

From : Chanyeol

Subject : -

_Kris, aku ada di belakang panggung, kalau kau mau tahu._

Sebuah pertunjukkan sudah Kris saksikan. Tak buruk, sebenarnya. Dan kini ia diharuskan berdiri di pelataran gedung opera, berteman tatapan dan kikikan dari para gadis. _Well_, itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Baru saja, Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan _text_ yang mengindikasikan keberadaannya. Segera Kris berlalu dari situ, diiringi desah kecewa gadis- gadis disana.

"_Holla_ Kris, di sebelah sini~"

Suara Chanyeol bergema di telinga Kris, tapi bukan itu yang kini mengganggunya, melainkan satu sosok di samping sahabatnya.

**BATHUMP** [_*the sound of the heart makes*_]

Kris terpaku, matanya sama sekali tak berkedip.

Sosok itu masih mungil dalam pandangan Kris. Bulatan matanya bening, tak ternoda apapun, dan membuat Kris sekejap mengaguminya. Wajahnya ayu dan menggemaskan, ingin Kris menyentuhnya dalam rengkuhan dua tangan, melindunginya. Bibir merah itu seperti mengundangnya mendekat, yang langsung ditepis Kris jauh- jauh.

**BATHUMP**

"_Well_, Kris ini Tao, dan Tao ini Kris,"

**BATHUMP**

Suara Chanyeol terabaikan.

Kini, dua tangan bergerak menyatu. Baik Kris maupun sosok bocah itu sama- sama tersentak. Bisa dirasakan ada getar aneh saat tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

Getar itu menyenangkan, Kris dan Tao tersenyum bersamaan.

**BATHUMP**

Seperti ada ikatan aneh yang mulai terbentuk. Ikatan yang akan sulit dilepas, bahkan terlampau kuat, mengikat dua insan itu.

**BATHUMP**

Kris tak bisa menyebut apa nama perasaan ini. Jujur, baru kali ini otaknya bereaksi begini. Seolah seluruh dirimu tertarik dalam pusaran yang menggiurkan. Seolah tubuhmu tak ubahnya boneka, yang bisa dengan mudah dikendalikan. Dan Kris yakin, hanya bocah ini yang bisa mengandalikannya.

**BATHUMP**

Diantara ribuan rasa menyenangkan yang baru sekali ini dia rasakan, Kris mendadak teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang ayah. Sesaat setelah mengucap kalimat sakral itu, ayahnya menyebut nama dari anak yang harus dia temukan.

_"Tao, namanya Huang Zi Tao." Sang _daddy_ berkata masih memejamkan mata, tak menyadari Kris masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat._

Sontak, tangan yang sedang menjabat Tao terlepas begitu saja. Kris tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Otaknya dipenuhi serangkaian alur yang harus dilakukannya, termasuk melibatkan Huang Zi Tao di dalamnya.

_Shit_.

Dari seluruh orang di muka bumi, kenapa harus anak ini? Kenapa Kris harus mencintainya?

Bukan berarti Kris tak menginginkannya, anak ini adalah bocah yang dimaksud ayahnya. Itu berarti Kris berkesempatan untuk menjaganya, melindunginya dari hal berbahaya di luaran sana. Apapun yang mengancam eksistensi Tao, Kris dapat segera melenyapkannya.

Hanya saja, anak ini memiliki hubungan dengan wanita jalang yang mengaku sebagai ibunya. Perempuan gila harta yang paling dibenci Kris. Dan rasa benci dalam dirinya tak akan terhapus begitu saja.

Justru itulah yang Kris takuti.

Sisi gelapnya yang mungkin saja akan keluar saat melihat Tao—mengingat hubungan anak itu dengan ibunya. Kris takut ia akan menyakiti Tao karena tindakannya yang sering gonta- ganti pasangan. Hal itu dilakukan Kris juga sebagai bentuk pelampiasan akan keberadaan wanita macam ibunya.

Sebut dia gila karena menganggap semua wanita sama dengan ibunya, _heck_, Kris bahkan membenci dirinya yang berengsek seperti ini!

Tatap Tao berseling kedip lucu yang kini memenuhi penglihatan Kris. Bocah dihadapannya ini akan mengalami banyak luka di masa depan, yang kebanyakan karena ulah Kris. Meski begitu, satu sumpah sudah terukir dalam hatinya, dan Kris akan pastikan sumpah itu tetap terjaga hingga Tao tahu semua kebenarannya.

_Aku akan tetap disampingmu._

* * *

.-.

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_.-._

* * *

Bagaimanabagaimanabagaimana?

Mohon maaf untuk kata- kata kasarnya, _well_, saya sekarang sedang liburan di rumah nenek, jadii, ketemu sama om saya tercintah X)

Dan efek curhat sama dia ya begini ini, kosakata bahasa kasar saya jadi bertambah. Entah ini dampak baik apa bukan -_-

Dann, buat yang kangen mati sama Lay, dia akan muncul kok, segera setelah semua bagian _Flashbie_ berakhir. Kalau ada yang penasaran Lay ngapain, _stay_ _tune_ ajaah :P


	12. Cause I Love You

**_Right_****, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya, tapi saya sungguh ingin menyampaikan TERIMA KASIH untuk kalian semua yang sudah**

**mem-PM**** saya, **

**meninggalkan komentar**** ataupun**

**sekedar membaca ****cerita saya ini.**

**_Thanks, guys! You're all the best (y) _****:***

**dann, mohon maaf karena saya tak bisa membalas juga menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu. Saya benar- benar mohon maaf (_ _)**

**.-.**

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Very Strong Feeling © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~, Hint!ChanBaek in this chappie**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

Sejak hari itu, tak sekalipun pikiran Tao berpindah dari bayang- bayang Kris. Sepasang mata itu seperti berhasil memanipulasi sang bocah, menyeretnya mendekat dan menahannya seerat mungkin. Tao tak mungkin lupa sedetik saat mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sedetik, tapi kenapa sangat sulit dilupakan?

_/Apa kau penyihir?/_ Bocah itu sekarang justru melakukan _head-bang_ diatas meja makan. Mulut mungilnya tak henti menggumamkan nama sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Kris.. **Kris**.. **_Kris_**.. **_Kr_**—

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan dengan membawa sepiring apel segar. Digesernya kursi di sebelah Tao duduk, sambil mulai mengupas buah- buah itu.

Tao tersentak kaget, hingga tempat duduknya berbunyi nyaring menatap lantai. Bocah itu buru- buru menggelengkan kepala kala mendengar tanya dari Luhan. Kepalanya masih menempel di atas meja, seperti enggan untuk mengubah posisi.

Satu buah apel berhasil terkelupas. Dengan cekatan si pemuda cantik segera memotong buah itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Potongan pertama diarahkan ke mulut Tao yang langsung membuka, memberi jalan bagi buah apel untuk masuk ke lambungnya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin, apa Chanyeol membuatmu terganggu?" Masih topik yang sama, _well_, Luhan memang selalu begitu. Dia tak akan berhenti sampai satu alasan akan tingkah aneh Tao didapat.

Tao lagi- lagi menggeleng, setengah malas sebenarnya. "Tentu saja tidak! **_Tuan tinggi_** sangat baik padaku,"

Saat mata panda miliknya mengarah ke kaki Luhan, Tao seketika terdiam. Pandangnya tak lepas dari sepatu cokelat muda yang dikenakan _Gege_-nya.

_Brown Wide Lace Leather Sneakers._

Jujur saja, _desain_-nya menarik, bahkan Tao ingin memiliki yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, bukan hal itu yang saat ini tengah dipikirkannya.

Sepatu yang dipakai Luhan, sama persis dengan yang dikenakan Kris kemarin malam. Seingatnya, Chanyeol juga pernah memakai sepatu dengan _desain_ seperti itu.

_/Itu berarti Luhan-_ge_ kenal dengan Kris?/ _Batin Tao kini berdebat keras, antara bertanya pada sang _Gege_ atau tidak.

Sekarang keadaan sangat tenang. Tao bisa melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Luhan, dan itu berarti tak akan terjadi masalah andaikan ia memulai pembicaraan. Tao pikir itu suatu hal yang wajar ketika membicarakan seorang teman. Lagipula rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu- gebu mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya. Seperti bocah yang pertama kali melihat tekstur kalung emas. Berkilau kala tertempa sinar. Mengira- ngira bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. _Well_, secara teknis dia memang masih seorang bocah.

_/Memangnya kenapa Luhan-_ge_ harus marah?/_

Dengan dasar pemikiran itu, Tao memanggil Luhan pelan. "Lu-_ge_,"

"Hm?" gumam Luhan dengan tangan masih mengupas buah apel.

"Apa _Gege_ mengenal Kris?" tanyanya melanjutkan panggilan. Mata bening itu berkedip lucu menatap Luhan, terlepas dari semua kepolosan yang terpancar dari sana.

Mendengar nama Kris terlontar dari bibir Tao, sontak gerakan mengupas apel Luhan terhenti, dan tanpa sengaja pisau itu menggores kulit tangannya sendiri. Dengan cepat, disembunyikannya jari berlumur darah miliknya diatas pangkuan, jauh dari jarak pandang sang _didi_.

Sedikit perih memang, tapi sama sekali tak sebanding dengan torehan luka di hatinya.

Ada satu bagian dalam diri Luhan yang menghendakinya untuk meggeleng. Bertingkah seolah tak pernah ada nama Kris di kepalanya. Sisi egoisnya seakan melarang Luhan untuk mengaku kepada Tao, bahwa ia memang benar mengenal Kris.

Tapi begitu melihat langsung dalam mata bening sang _didi_, semua pikiran jahat itu seketika sirna. Tao mempercayainya, bahkan Luhan hanya melihat ketulusan dalam mata itu, tak ada yang lain. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup menodai kemurnian bocah itu?

Ditariknya napas dalam, seperti coba menguatkan diri. Lantas Luhan pun melirih pasrah, "Ya,"

Tak ada balasan apapun, membuat penasaran pemuda yang lebih tua. Begitu melihat ke depan, Luhan merasa begitu lega akan keputusannya.

Tao tersenyum, dan itu senyum paling teduh yang pernah Luhan saksikan. "Jadi benar," sang bocah bergumam tanpa memandang Luhan. "kalau _Gege_, **_tuan tinggi_**, dan Kris sudah saling kenal sebelumnya."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Sepatu yang kalian bertiga pakai sama." terang Tao tenang. Satu tangannya mulai meraih irisan buah apel, tanpa mengetahui luka di tangan Luhan.

Pemuda lainnya di ruangan itu hanya berkedip sesekali. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Kalau Luhan bukanlah sepupu Tao, ia pasti tak akan menduga tingginya ketelitian yang dimiliki bocah ini.

_/Tentu saja sama, itu sepatu universitas./_ Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum. Entah disengaja atau tidak, senyumnya justru terlihat hambar. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk antusias. "Baru kali ini aku melihat orang lain yang lebih tinggi dari **_tuan tinggi_**~"

Seketika Luhan paham.

Senyum itu. Pancaran mata itu. Keduanya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang begitu besar, cenderung seperti ketika kau akhirnya menemukan satu bagian yang hilang dari dirimu.

_How excited!_

Saat melihat Tao, Luhan seperti bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Semua tingkah laku Tao saat ini, sama seperti dirinya dulu ketika memikirkan Kris. Begitu mirip, hingga membuat Luhan sesak karena takut.

Tidak, _didi_-nya itu tak boleh terikat pada Kris!

"Tao, dengarkan _Gege_," Satu tangan yang tak terluka coba mengguncang bahu Tao. "Kris bukan orang yang baik."

Pancaran mata Luhan saat ini tak terlihat main- main. Gurat serius, takut, bahkan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Jujur, baru kali ini dia menghadapi tingkah _Gege_-nya yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa, Tao merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan fakta ini.

Sang bocah melirih kata pelan, dan sarat akan penyangkalan. "Tapi kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.."

_"No buts,"_ Buru- buru Luhan menyela. Kepalanya menggeleng begitu keras hingga Tao bisa ikut merasakan rasa takut yang Luhan rasakan. "_Gege_ tak mau kau berhubungan dengannya."

Enam kata itu seakan menjadi putusan akhir dari perbincangan mereka. Ingin sekali Tao protes atau sekedar membantah ucapan Luhan, karena dia yakin kalau Kris sama sekali tak berbahaya. Buktinya, Kris berteman dengan Chanyeol, dan siapapun yang menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol pasti orang baik.

Baru saja mulutnya hendak membuka, otak Tao segera memblokir rentetan kata agar tak terucap keluar. Bocah itu mendadak ingat apa saja yang sudah Luhan korbankan untuknya. Waktu, kasih sayang, perhatian, bahkan pemuda itu selalu mendahulukan apapun yang Tao minta.

Dengan semua hal itu, bagaimana mungkin Tao tega menolak keinginan Luhan untuk menjauhi Kris?

Tao tersenyum—atau setidaknya ia mencoba— mengiyakan tuntutan Luhan, yang dibalas sinar lega di wajah sang _Gege_.

* * *

.-.

Sore ini Tao kembali mengunjungi '_Royal Opera House : Greatest Show_' dengan maksud untuk menjawab panggilan Luhan. Entah ada angin apa, _Gege_-nya itu memintanya untuk datang kemari setelah pulang sekolah. Merasa sudah sering ke tempat mewah ini, Tao langsung bergegas menuju ke ruangan khusus di bagian _backstage_.

Tak banyak orang di ruangan itu. Hanya beberapa _staff_ yang berulangkali mondar- mandir dengan tas besar di tangan mereka. Mungkin berisi semacam kostum dan perlengkapan lain untuk para pemain.

Sebelum Tao sempat mengeluarkan cemilan yang tadi ia beli di depan gerbang sekolah, seseorang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan langsung meneliti wajahnya dengan raut penasaran.

Pemuda itu terlihat sepantaran dengan Luhan, bahkan Tao berani jamin kalau tinggi mereka hampir sama. Baik Luhan maupun pemuda disampingnya ini sama- sama memiliki kulit putih pucat, juga rambut merah pekat dengan serpih keunguan. Yang membedakan hanya sapuan _eyeliner_ hitam di sekitar mata milik pemuda itu.

"Apa kau kesini karena mencari Chanyeol?" tanya pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu —dilihat dari _nametag_ yang tercantum di kalung perak yang dikenakannya.

Jelas bukan itu yang Tao lakukan sekarang, karena tujuannya kemari adalah menemui _Gege_-nya setelah menerima telepon dari Luhan. Tapi entah sadar atau tidak, jiwanya yang polos tak tega untuk membuat Baekhyun malu akibat tebakan yang salah. Jadi Tao mengangguk saja, membenarkan.

"Apa _Gege_ tahu dia dimana?" tanyanya pelan bersama seutas senyum melengkung di bibir.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum—yang anehnya terlihat setengah terpaksa. "Kelihatannya dia sedang istirahat, tunggulah sebentar disini!"

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam. Bukan karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi lebih karena tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing. Baekhyun mengandai- andai tentang apa yang dilakukan bocah itu hingga bisa membuat Chanyeol mati- matian mempertahankannya. Sedang di lain pihak, Tao bertanya- tanya mengapa Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita jika memiliki teman secantik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ge_, sejak kapan kenal Chan-_ge_?" Akhirnya tanya itu terlontar juga. _Well_, Tao hanya penasaran, sama seperti kebanyakan anak lain saat bertemu orang asing.

Baekhyun mencoba terlihat ramah, mengesampingkan rasa benci yang mulai tumbuh untuk Tao karena dengan seenaknya merebut seluruh perhatian Chanyeol. Dijawabnya tanya sang bocah setenang mungkin, "sejak kami masuk universitas yang sama."

Mata Tao membulat. Sebuah konklusi dengan cepat hinggap di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, _Gege_ juga kenal Kris?"

_/Memangnya ada yang tak kenal pemuda macam itu?/ _Baekhyun mengernyit, bukan karena pikirannya barusan, melainkan karena keingintahuan yang besar terpancar dari mata Tao.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Tao mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli, berbanding terbalik dengan fakta bahwa darahnya terpompa deras menuju jantung. Rasa tertantang yang ditahan itu seperti bisa membakar tubuhnya dari dalam!

"Lu-_ge_ bilang aku harus menjauhi Kris karena menurutnya Kris bukan orang yang baik, tapi kelihatannya dia bukan orang jahat." jelasnya sambil lalu, dengan pandang tak lagi mengarah pada Baekhyun.

Pemuda yang lebih tua lantas berpikir, _/Lu-_ge_? Maksudnya Luhan?/_

Seakan menjawab tanya batin Baekhyun, Tao mulai mengangguk- anggukkan kepala. "Mungkin Lu-_ge_ menganggap Kris jahat karena melihat alisnya,"

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun coba menahan tawa._ /Polos sekali, wajar saja Luhan ingin melindungimu dari tingkah Kris yang suka gonta- ganti pasangan./_

Sekarang dia tahu alasan Chanyeol yang bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh hanya agar bisa dekat dengan Tao. Bocah itu... sepuluh malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi pun bahkan tak akan bisa menandingi ketulusannya.

"Kalau memang Kris orang jahat, Chan-_ge_ tak akan mau berteman dengannya."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol terucap dengan mudahnya dari mulut Tao membuat Baekhyun sadar, kalau dia sudah kalah. Apapun yang dilakukannya tak mungkin sanggup mengalahkan bocah itu.

Tapi sakit dihati Baekhyun lagi- lagi terasa menyengat. Tao mengenal Chanyeol hanya dalam hitungan minggu, sedangkan dirinya? Sudah dua tahun terlewat dan Baekhyun masih menyimpan perasaan istimewa untuk Chanyeol sejak keduanya berjabat tangan di hari pertama kuliah. Bukankah itu terdengar kejam?

Baekhyun tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya nanti. Mungkin saja Chanyeol tak akan pernah melihatnya dan akan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan Baekhyun memberikan satu perlawanan terakhir. Hanya satu, sebelum ia benar- benar menyerah.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Tao, nada sengaja dibuat menggoda untuk menutupi maksud yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun sengaja tak menyebut nama Kris ataupun Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan kata ganti '**nya**'. _Well_, dia ingin tahu siapa yang kini tengah memenuhi kepala Tao. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap bukan nama Chanyeol yang akan disebutkan si bocah.

Tao mengerjap bingung, tapi tepat tiga detik setelahnya dia bersuara cukup lantang. "Tentu saja aku menyukai Kris!"

Satu hembus napas lega terselip dari bibir Baekhyun. Ditatapnya Tao dengan raut aneh, gabungan antara senang dan tersiksa. "Kalau begitu jangan menjauhinya."

"Maksud _Gege_?" Tao berujar pelan, bingung.

Baekhyun menarik napas tajam. Sungguh, dia kini mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengkhianati seseorang. "Kau bilang Luhan melarangmu mendekati Kris, _right_?"

Saat dilihatnya Tao mengangguk, pemuda yang lebih tua melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku justru akan melakukan sebaliknya,"

_/Maafkan aku, Tao../ _Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis sekarang juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia setega ini pada bocah selugu Tao? Bagaimana mungkin ia melibatkan Tao dalam permainan takdirnya? Otaknya pasti telah rusak.

"Kupikir tak ada yang salah jika kita ingin memiliki orang yang kita cintai,"

_/Aku sangat egois, 'kan?/ _Itu sudah jelas. Kini dirinya tak lebih seperti perampok yang ingin memiliki berlian hasil curiannya seorang diri.

"Lagipula Kris tidak sepenuhnya jahat,"

Mungkin itu memang benar._ /Aku mengorbankanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri,/_

"Aku percaya dia pemuda yang baik,"

Setidaknya Baekhyun berharap dugaannya kali ini benar._ /Maafkan aku, Tao../_

"Jadi, jangan menyerah terhadapnya, _okay_?"

Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tak percaya dia mengucapkannya. Demi apapun, dia baru saja mengumpankan anak domba kepada seekor singa! Apa yang bisa menjamin keselamatan bocah itu saat dirinya telah berada di tangan Kris? Tak ada! Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun tak akan bisa meraihnya lagi.

Tapi bukankah memang itu tujuannya melakukan semua ini?

Diam- diam Baekhyun menghela napas dengan mata masih terpaut pada mata bening Tao. Berbagai emosi terlintas disana, hingga Baekhyun yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil, meski rongga dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang pekat. _/Kalau suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, kau tak boleh memaafkanku./_

Tiba- tiba satu sosok datang dan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, keras. Sosok itu lalu menggeretnya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Tao yang masih melamun hingga tak menyadari perginya Baekhyun dan sosok tinggi itu.

Begitu keduanya telah sampai di satu koridor yang lumayan sepi, buru- buru si penarik paksa—Chanyeol— mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun marah. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padanya?!"

"Bicara apa?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek tenang, seolah tak peduli.

Chanyeol mendesis tajam. "Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku, Byun Baekhyun."

_/Jadi kau mendengar semuanya, eoh?/_ Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, dan itu sama sekali tak coba ia sembunyikan. "Aku hanya membicarakan apa yang Tao butuhkan."

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak tentang Kris!" Mau tak mau, perkataan Chanyeol mulai terdengar kasar di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Chanyeol berteriak padanya, bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bocah itu bukan siapa- siapamu!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Tak lagi dihiraukannya tatap orang yang melewati mereka berdua. _Heck_, Baekhyun tak pernah peduli apa yang orang bilang tentangnya!

"Kau meletakkannya di posisi yang jauh dariku." Wajah Chanyeol perlahan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun hingga keduanya bisa saling bersapa napas. Andaikan pemuda yang lebih tinggi tak sedang menatapnya tajam, Baekhyun pasti sudah merona hebat. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang terjadi. "Kalau sampai Kris menerima Tao sebagai kekasihnya, aku tak akan bisa meraihnya."

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu apa yang sedang melandanya sekarang. Serasa ditimpa batu di kepala bukanlah suatu yang bisa mewakili keadaannya, karena pada kenyataannya lebih buruk dari itu.

_"So that's true," _ujar Baekhyun lamat- lamat. Pahit di ludahnya makin kental_. "You like him."_

Suara di sekitar mereka makin berdengung ramai, dan itu berarti pembicaraan ini harus segera diselesaikan. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, dengan tatap terkeji yang pernah ia pancarkan. _"Clearly."_

Kemudian ia berlalu dari situ. Tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang kini jatuh berjongkok, tak lagi kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Pemuda cantik itu menatap bekas cengkraman sang terkasih di pergelangan tangannya. Merah, sakit, tapi tak melebihi sakit yang diurai Chanyeol dihatinya.

Orang- orang hanya mengerubunginya tanpa ada yang membantu berdiri atau apalah. Entahlah, mungkin mereka merasa segan karena popularitas Baekhyun disini.

_Shit_.

Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit berdiri andai seseorang—yang ternyata Luhan— tak mendekapnya erat. Membuat Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya. Bahu ini, bahu seorang sahabatlah yang sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Di lain pihak, Luhan baru saja akan menuju ruang tempat Tao menunggu ketika dilihatnya kerumunan orang. Aneh, mengingat koridor ini biasanya terlampau sepi. Dan begitu ia melihat Baekhyun duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lutut, segera saja Luhan berlari dan meraih Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

Tak ada isak yang terdengar hingga membuat Luhan kalut setengah mati. Belum lagi tatap kosong Baekhyun benar- benar mengkhawatirkan. Tepat saat Luhan coba menenangkan, satu suara lirih tertangkap telinganya.

"Aku melakukannya, karena aku mencintaimu."

Membuat Luhan makin yakin kalau apapun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, pasti berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

.-.

* * *

**T.** _B._**_C_**

* * *

_.-._

Sebentar lagi bagian _Flashbie_ akan selesaai~

Oh, dan untuk penampilan Luhan dan Baekhyun di bagian _Flashbie_ sengaja saya buat persis seperti di era **WOLF**, dan akan kembali seperti di era **MAMA** saat semua bagian _Flashbie_ berakhir XD

Bagaimana **ChanBaek**-nyah? Sesuaikah dengan bayangan kaliann? ;)

Ohoh, jangan benci Baekhyun setelah ini, karena emang saya sengaja bikin dia kayak gituu C: Soalnya dimata saya, tindakan Baekhyun itu sama sekali nggak salah. _Everythings fair in love and war, rite?_ B)

_Lemme know whadya think, guys! _:D


End file.
